That Girl
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had it all. Fame, name, wealth and the girls. He didn't need anything more, but that was what he thought until she came into his life. She was an enigma, unlike anything he had seen. He didn't know anything about her, and he couldn't predict anything she would do. As much as he found it annoying, Sasuke Uchiha liked it. Very much. [Modern Day SasukexOC]
1. Who Are You?

_**Hey girl,  
I really wanna know**__**  
Tell me, who are you?**__**  
'Cause I really wanna know**_

* * *

"Sasuke! Are you awake yet?"

The said boy groaned, and turned, and in a minute his alarm clock rang. His mother always woke him up a minute before the alarm, and it irked him to no extent.

"Sasuke!" "I'm up! Damn it…" He cussed and got out of the bed. He yawned and saw that it was a Monday. He had soccer practice today.

That meant Naruto was going to bother him all evening.

It wasn't as if he didn't like Naruto, he was best friends with the blonde haired klutz, Sasuke sometimes wasn't satisfied with the amount of personal space he got from him.

It took Sasuke ten minutes to get ready.

He waltzed to the dining room, and his mother greeted him with a smile he was so used to. His father wasn't home almost all the time, the business trips he goes on makes Sasuke feel his father was more a stranger to him than anything.

"Sasu-chan!" And then there was his elder brother, Itachi.

Itachi annoyed Sasuke, and that fact was kind of obvious.

But, Sasuke adored his brother, and his teenage hormones prevented him from showing them out.

Sasuke had a quick breakfast and horded out and got into his car, a car many others were jealous that he had. It was an Audi R8.

He got to school in fifteen minutes. As soon as he parked, he saw his best friend, Naruto standing nearby, smirking at the black head.

"Hi there, jerk." Naruto greeted him and Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. Naruto was never the one to greet him. Something was up. "What's wrong with you again?" Sasuke asked him and Naruto chuckled.

"You, me and Sakura share class today! From the first period!" Sasuke frowned.

He caught a flash of pink from behind a car, and Sasuke sighed. As he walked, he checked the time, it was way too early.

"I'm early again." He said, and Naruto laughed. "Your mother must've woken you, again." Sasuke punched his best friend playfully and said, "What about you? Your reasons for coming here, early?" Naruto made a face, which looked like he was thinking. And then he said.

"I live close by, so it's almost as if I live here!" Sasuke glared at him and walked to his class, and they walked through the campus. And something caught Sasuke's eye.

There, on a bench was a girl.

Sasuke had a feeling he had seen her around somewhere, but he didn't know where.

She had black hair, short and pinned together with a lot of pins and clips, and thick framed glasses.

She was wearing a black hoodie, and inside she wore a full sleeved shirt, with a collar.

Sasuke couldn't see her face, she was engrossed in something she was writing. She referred a book on her lap and wrote away on the book on the desk.

Sasuke didn't even realize his mouth curve into a smirk and he didn't realize he spoke out loud.

"Who's that girl?"

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. So, this story has been in my head for ages! And I liked the idea. the song in the beginning is 'Who are you?' By the Who. Review and give me your feedback~ :)**


	2. Fat Lip

_** I don't wanna waste my time  
Become another casualty of society  
I'll never fall in line  
Become another victim of your conformity  
And back down**_

* * *

"Who's that girl?" Naruto heard Sasuke say, and at once the blonde's gaze fell upon the girl on the bench doing away her homework or whatever it was she was doing.

Naruto recognized her immediately.

And he wasn't shocked that Sasuke didn't, Sasuke did have a problem with girls.

"That's Saya Nakahara, our classmate." Naruto said, and immediately saw Sasuke chuckle.

"Our classmate? I haven't seen her around." Sasuke said, smirking and Naruto sighed. "Just because she doesn't follow you around doesn't mean she doesn't exist, jerk." Naruto said and walked off.

Sasuke quirked his eye brow and followed and saw that the girl, Saya, didn't talk to anyone.

A bunch of girls sat in front of her on the bench and Nakahara didn't waver in her gaze on her books.

Sasuke chuckled once more and followed his best friend, and after walking a few steps, someone pounced on him and Sasuke grunted loud enough for the girls around him to hear.

His gaze travelled quickly to Nakahara, she wasn't even looking.

"Sasuke! Good morning, to you." It was Sakura.

Sasuke pushed the girl away and she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Sakura, good morning to you." Sasuke muttered, not happy at all to see the pink head.

Sasuke checked the time again, and saw that there was ten more minutes to class, and he grabbed the blonde knuckle head and warded inside.

He was curious about the Nakahara girl, and he now realized maybe she seemed familiar because he saw her around before in his class.

"That Nakahara girl, does she share class with us today?" Naruto cocked his eyebrow and nodded slowly and said, "You seem a little too interested in 'The Unknown.'" Naruto chuckled as he said it.

"The Unknown?" Sasuke repeated.

"Nakahara doesn't have any friends. It's not that no one's tried to be friends with her, she just shuns people away. She's always to herself, and those books. No one knows anything about her, except her name. A few of the class guys don't even know she exists." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke chuckled.

"She's playing hard to get." Was his reply. Naruto turned to his dark haired friend and sighed. "She isn't like the rest man, she's damn serious when it comes to school. She's the smartest chic in our class, and hell, she's in the advanced science class too." Naruto said, Sasuke sighed as the two entered their classroom.

"Still, no girl can resist a bit of popularity. Every girl is a drama queen on the inside." Naruto chuckled, not knowing how else to react and said, "Yeah, but not Saya." He said, and Sasuke sat down on his bench.

"We'll see about that." Naruto frowned at his friend and said, "Don't tell me you're interested in Nakahara, she's way out of your league." Sasuke shot the blonde a quick look and Naruto glared back.

"I mean that, jerk. She's here to study, and learn unlike the rest of us." Sasuke stayed quiet.

His thoughts about girls being drama queens on the inside didn't change, it was true. Look at Sakura for example. Sakura, if he could remember correctly, was very quiet in junior high and ever since she entered high school, she's been…louder and more extravagant.

Her trigger was entering high school and the guys that crushed on her.

Maybe this Nakahara girl didn't get triggered yet, was what Sasuke Uchiha thought and he smirked as he did.

He was never this early to class, and he saw that only a few folks were inside. He laid his head on the table as Naruto chatted away with Shikamaru and Chouji and he could hear the door open.

Usually, Sasuke wouldn't care if the door opened or not, or who entered or who didn't, but as he saw the person that came inside, the smirk on his face grew.

It was Nakahara.

She took the lone seat by the window, three seats ahead of Sasuke and took out a book from her bag.

Sasuke didn't have a closer look on her face, but he could tell she wasn't smiling.

She had an aura around her that told others to keep away from her. Saya Nakahara was an enigma.

She didn't seem like she wanted friends.

She didn't mind the fact she was always alone.

She was to herself, and didn't even look around her.

Sasuke observed the girl throughout the first period, and she was taking quick notes, and listened to the teacher more intently than anyone he had ever seen, not even in movies were nerds this…nerdy.

She didn't need anyone, and it didn't look to Sasuke as if she wanted that to change.

But something inside him, burned for all that to change.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but ending it here was good. The song is Fat Lip by Sum 41. So, how's the story so far? It feels great that I've got two reviews already! Thank you. Means a lot to me! I've put out Sasuke to be this sort of over confident jock, who doesn't care about anything besides himself and his stuck up fame. Not for long. *laughs*  
Read and review people!~**


	3. On Her Own

_**Just keep my mind burning strong**_

_**Into the gaping emptiness I'll go**_

_**On my own**_

* * *

The girl didn't need an alarm. She woke up at 5:30 a.m., every day and she was used to that. After that, she didn't waste any time in brushing her teeth and 'feeling human' and after all that, the girl sat in front of the table and began to study.

School was at 9, she would leave at 8, and reach the school in twenty minutes. She walked to school, since she thought the school wasn't really all that far off.

Saya Nakahara was quiet, even at home. She didn't speak much, and she stuck to her books. She had her secrets, and she was glad she didn't have friends she would have to share them to.

She wouldn't want anyone to know anything about her. Since, Saya Natsume wasn't proud of what or who she was. But, studying was going to help change all that. She would get a life she deserved, and that was going to be worth the hard work.

Maybe then, Saya Nakahara could make friends.

She went to school early, and did her last minute school studying there. Since Saya was a part of the advanced science class, that meant she would have to take tests every day. At home, she would do her homework and other assignments.

When Saya entered high school, she didn't find it as difficult as most girls did in books. Saya never watched television, her only source of entertainment were books. High school, for Saya was just the same as Junior high. Go to school, study, and come back.

Saya was, after all, a very quiet person.

She made sure to stay away from popular folk, and in high school, she couldn't make out who was popular and who wasn't. So, the girl stayed away from everyone. Saya didn't have friends, more like, she didn't need them.

She wore casual clothing, or simply put, she wore something that gave other people a hint to 'back-off'. A black hoodie, and a shirt inside, a pair of old denim jeans which belonged to her mother back in the day. Her glasses were thick framed, and her hair a mess. Clips and pins putting them together, while the real reason for her clumsy looking hairstyle was something else entirely. She walked to the living room, which smelled of cigarettes and old beer, and she ignored the person sleeping at the far end of the room and walked out, leaving her 'personal' life behind.

Saya held on to a book in her hand, and her bag was hung loosely at her right shoulder. She walked quietly, and slowly, knowing she wasn't in any hurry. Her eyes glanced through the book she was holding, a small smile on her face as she read the cover. _Dragon Sword and Wind Child_. Saya was always a fan of myth, and books filled with action-drama never really caught her taste as much as the books which were quieter and more emotional.

The lead character of the book was a girl named Saya, like herself. Maybe that was why she adored this book so much. The Saya in the book was much braver, and much more loyal to whoever she was supposed to be loyal to.

Saya looked at the school gate once more and quickened her pace as she neared it. She saw the empty table by the campus and went to it, ready to begin her day. And her secrets, safely hidden behind that emotionless façade.

After school, Saya worked at a Pizza store, delivering them. Luckily for her no one from school knew about her job and for those 2 years of working there, she was close to happy.

But 'happiness' was overrated for her. She knew she was a long road away from happiness. If she didn't study, and didn't end up in a good college, then happiness was never to come for her. Saya had seen enough suffering, and even if she didn't look like it, she was scarred for had a path that she had to tread, all on her own, no matter how difficult it seemed, or how lonely. She would go for it, looking for something she didn't know existed yet. Saya was strong, and she would move forward, it wasn't as if difficulty was new to her. She had her share of sorrow, and her share of misery to know just what fighting was.

After her little bit of studying for the science class, Saya got up from the table and walked to her classroom, ignoring everything around her. At some point it became casual for the girl to keep walking around the corridors, alone, having no friends to even smile at. No one bothered to get to know her, and she didn't bother to get to know them.

She was walking with the book in her hands, ignoring the group of boys beside her locker. She wasn't a target for them, they usually targeted the more visible people. Saya recalled she had a free period that day, so she clung on to the novel and took out a Biology textbook and closed the locker. She continued walking to the library, as if nothing different was ever going to happen.

She was wrong.

Saya bumped into what felt like a sturdy wall, and the book she was holding collapsed. She was firm enough to herself not stumble backwards and fall to the ground, but she also noticed the 'ooh's and 'aah's behind her. Saya blinked once, and stared at the reason for her fall.

Sasuke watched the girl walk through the corridors, alone, as if she didn't care about anything at all. She held a book in her arms, and it didn't look like it was a textbook or anything. Sasuke smirked as he saw her face, those thick framed glasses which tried to hide those shiny blue orbs. She wasn't bad looking, he'd give her that, but she couldn't even begin to compare to the girls the jock's dated before.

"Saya Nakahara." He said, mostly to himself and saw her open her locker to get something. Sasuke walked to her, wanting to see if she was what everyone thought she was.

The Unknown.

The girl who didn't want friends, and the girl with no drama history ever.

He must've gotten too close, because she bumped into him. The guys he was hanging out with, all cheered as if some festive event took place and Sasuke saw the book fall from the girl's hands.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, the book from the floor was gone. She looked up and saw the boy with black hair holding it, and examining it as if it were some sort of artifact. Saya watched him, cautiously, not wanting to say anything. She reached out for the book, her face calm and stoic and the boy smiled at the book, and said, "Dragon Sword and Wind Child? Wacky." Saya ignored his comment, and stood there, looking at his face, her arm outstretched.

_She doesn't even look the least bit amused!_Sasuke thought to himself, and saw her expression. 'Give me the book, you're wasting my time.' It said to him. Sasuke watched the girl, with a soft smirk on his face and returned to book. She took it, and walked past him, making sure to not even brush her shoulder with his. Sasuke chuckled lowly, and recalled those eyes of hers.

He was dazed to see such beautiful eyes, with such an unsympathetic tone behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually proud on how this chapter turned out. I brought out Saya's mysterious side even more, and I hinted on her background too. And the song is On My Own by Broken Iris. And the book is not a part of my creation, there is a book titled Dragon Sword and Wind Child. It's a good read. Read and review on how this story is so far. I haven't gotten reviews for my previous chapter either. So, leave a sentence (or two) and I shall give you a virtual cookie. :)**


	4. Scar

_**Pay no more mind**_

_**To the agony from the burn**_

_**Let yourself climb**_

_**To a height never reached before**_

_**Open to find**_

_**A path to the pure inside**_

_**Now is the time**_

* * *

It wouldn't take the girl long to forget what happened back at the corridor. It was almost as if it were her very first encounter with someone in her school, and she didn't find it that difficult to brush it off like it never happened. Saya walked to class, and sat down, opening the novel and began reading it from the first page. She's read it over three times already and every time she reads this book, she swears she feels stronger and more confident with what she was doing.

And what she had to do.

She was unaware of the boy staring at her from his seat, three seats behind hers. Sasuke found her even more amusing, knowing how she didn't even react like how he expected her to when she saw him. It was almost as if she didn't care, and some part of his insides told him she didn't. "Hey jerk, staring at Nakahara again?" Sasuke chuckled and Naruto continued, "Dude, I saw the scene earlier. She really couldn't give a rat's ass about wanting to know you, so drop it." Sasuke turned to his friend and said, "Have you seen Sakura around? I have a favor to ask her." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura? What the-""If it was something I could do, I wouldn't ask for her help." Naruto glared at his best friend, not liking whatever the dark haired jock was thinking. "Take my advice Sasuke, and I know you won't. Stay away from Nakahara, she's…down on that mysterious level and no one wants to go there." Sasuke found that even more intriguing that before.

When Sakura heard that Sasuke wanted to see her, she hi-fived Ino, who was also a little jealous about her best friend, and walked to where Sasuke was. She saw him sitting at his desk, staring at something in front of him, and Sakura ignored whatever it was. "Sasuke!" She said and the said boy turned to her and nodded in acknowledgement. "I have a favor I need you to do." Sakura was sure she was in heaven.

"Anything!" Sasuke wanted to laugh at this girl's stupidity, but then again the reason for her so called affection was his fault, since Sakura was one of the smartest girls he knows. Other than Nakahara, who he wanted to know. And who he desperately wanted to prove that she was just like any other girl.

"I want you to get Saya Nakahara in detention." Sakura nodded and just when she understood what he told her, her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I swore I heard you say something very bizarre-""Saya Nakahara. Detention." Sakura breathed in and looked behind her, and saw the girl reading. Sakura felt a sudden pang of sadness and jealousy. Sadness because Sakura knew Saya was always alone. Jealousy because Sasuke was showing interest in her. But Sakura was a girl, and whatever Sasuke was plotting was obviously going to be related with humiliating her.

"But Saya's a smart girl, no teacher's gonna-""Sakura-"Sasuke touched the girl's hand and smiled at her. "Do this for me. Please." For those who weren't smitten with Sasuke and those who knew him well, could easily make out that he was faking the sincere please-help-me act. Sakura, however, fell for it. "A-Alright. Okay." She smiled, reassuringly and Sasuke waited for the plan to take action.

He now had one more thing to do.

Get himself in detention.

Sasuke walked around the school corridor, ignoring the blonde next to him who was jibber-jabbering away about something and Sasuke turned to see a bunch of juniors sitting by the bench in the cafeteria. Sasuke sighed, not really liking the idea he got and he walked over to the boys, and sighed once more. "Get lost." He said, and the boys didn't listen. 'Obviously.' He thought to himself, and punched the one in front. The boy, whose nose was now bleeding ran off to the infirmary, and the other two yelled. In a matter of ten minutes, Sasuke was summoned by the principal.

"Mr. Uchiha, how nice of you to come visit us. Again." It was the fourth time this month. Sasuke sighed and said, "The brat was sitting in my seat." Tsunade Senju, the principal, wasn't amused. "A week's detention. And Sasuke?" The boy looked to the woman before he left. "I've got a word from your English teacher, and he said your grades are…below average." Sasuke frowned slightly. English was something he could care less about. "Yeah, I'll work on that." Sasuke lied smoothly and Tsunade shook her head. "No, you're getting yourself a tutor." Sasuke groaned and walked out, as he heard the principal say one last thing. "I'll talk to Kakashi about this, and arrange one for you."

Sasuke smirked. And now, if Sakura failed to get Saya in detention, then his plans were doomed. He walked into class and saw something he thought he wouldn't see in a million years.

During lunch, Saya ate her sandwich as fast as she could. Science period was next, and she had to do her quick round of final revision. She was in the cafeteria and suddenly noise erupted from the side and she turned to see because the noise was too loud, and she saw the black haired boy she bumped into earlier beating a few juniors. She frowned slightly, and turned back to her work when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She ignored it, since Saya knew no one talks to her. "Saya Nakahara?" A girl said, and this time Saya turned around and saw someone very familiar, someone she had seen countless times before, but she didn't know her name. "Can I help you?" Saya asked and the pink haired girl smiled and sat down next to her.

"I want your help with my science assignment. Please don't say no, I really suck at Physics." Saya didn't want to help her, but the girl's pleading was too annoying. "I can help you for ten minutes only." She said, and Sakura nodded. "My name's Sakura Haruno, by the way." Saya didn't care. The girls walked to the classroom and Sakura made sure people were watching. Saya sat down on the bench and saw Sakura do the same. Something about this, seemed very off and Saya regretted saying yes to Sakura's pleas. "What's your question?" She asked, wanting to get things done as quickly as she could.

Sakura didn't like picking on Saya. She seemed so serious with her studies, and there has to be so many reasons why she was working so hard. Sakura always sees her alone, and that made her heart melt. 'I'm so sorry, Saya.' Sakura thought to herself as she whistled. "Boys." She said, and Saya looked at Sakura's face with confusion. Someone grabbed Saya by her shoulder and pinned her to the ground abruptly. Saya squirmed against their hold, and her glasses fell to the side. The boy Sakura hired to assault Saya was a senior, who apparently loved Sakura. The boy then fell backwards, pulling Saya to him, making it seem like Saya was the one assaulting him.

Saya couldn't see anything clearly without her glasses, and she desperately wanted to get out of the person's hold. She squirmed and struggled and grunted but the boy was stronger. Her novel was on the table, unattended and her glasses thrown aside.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the scene before him. He shot Sakura a smirk and winked at her. Sasuke knew that the boy was doing all the work and that Saya wanted nothing more than to get out of his hold. Then a minute later, the teacher walked in.

Kurenai Yuhi was a strict woman, who demanded discipline wherever she was in school. Seeing Saya and the other boy in that very suggestive position made her blood boil. Right at that minute, she didn't care whether Saya was a top rank student or not. "Stop this! You! Let her go, and Saya get a hold of yourself!" Saya immediately grabbed her glasses and turned to look at the teacher, ignoring the boy who assaulted her. "Saya Nakahara. Detention." Somehow, Saya expected her to say those words.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. Saya wasn't crying, she didn't even try talking herself out of the detention. Her face remained stoic and expressionless, and it seemed as if nothing happened. A sudden pang of guilt washed through his veins and Sasuke swallowed a rock. Saya grabbed the book she left on the table and walked out, ignoring the mean whispers and crude comments she was receiving. Somehow, even after Sasuke got what he wanted, he felt angry. Angry for insulting a girl like that, who even after being insulted, walked away taking the pain.

During detention, Sasuke saw to it that it was only him and Saya in the classroom. Saya was reading the same book again, even though it was her first detention, she didn't look like it bothered her. 'She's strong. I'll give her that.' Sasuke thought to himself as he approached her. "I saw what happened in class today. You're feisty, Nakahara." Sasuke meant it as a joke, but the girl ignored him. He sat back down on his chair and he finally heard the girl speak. "It isn't something I'm not used to." Sasuke's eyes widened.

'That girl…she's-'he didn't even want to think about it. Just then the door opened, and in came the silver haired English teacher. "Sasuke, you're in detention again." Sasuke frowned and saw Kakashi turn to see the girl. "Saya? Saya Nakahara? Detention?" Saya didn't pay attention to the teacher. "I see another teacher made a mistake in making you come here. Listen, it's a good thing anyway. Sasuke, you need a tutor for English and seeing as how you two have already met, I'm going to assign Saya as your tutor." Sasuke suddenly smirked and the girl looked unamused. "I won't do it." Kakashi sighed and Saya continued. "I got into trouble today for trying to help someone. I won't help him." Kakashi turned to the girl and said, "You're people skills are beyond poor Saya. You're in high school. If you don't do this, then they'll find you a counselor and that'll get in the way of your studies. Tutor him for a month, after school, and I'll let you off the hook." Saya didn't have another option.

Sasuke was amazed at how the girl spoke. So calmly, as if she were a saint. "And, no more detention for the two of you. I'll swipe Saya's record clean, not yours. Tutoring starts tomorrow." Kakashi said, and walked out. Sasuke chuckled slightly and saw that the girl was back to her reading. "You should be tutoring me right?" Saya didn't answer. "It starts tomorrow." She said, and walked out.

Sasuke chuckled loudly after she left, but the burning feeling in his chest made him stop immediately after. He hurt her, even though she didn't show it, he knew it. And when he hurt her, what he never thought would happen was that he hurt himself.

* * *

**A/N: Sasuke's a jerk? Yes? Well, that's how I portrayed him to be. And is Saya mysterious or what? Read and tell me what you think of the story so far! The song is Scar by Broken Iris. They're songs are good! Review~ **


	5. Concrete Angel

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

* * *

Saya woke up when she heard the sound of glass breaking. She quickly checked the time and it was 4:30 a.m., and Saya got off the bed and ran to the place where the sound came from. The living room. She saw the person fallen down on the ground, flat on their face, a broken beer bottle in their hand. "Saya…" They said, groggily, and Saya knew they were drunk. "Mother." She said, and walked toward the drunk woman and cleaned the glass pieces and took them off her hand. "I don't deserve a daughter like you…" Saya's mother said, and the teenage girl saw her mother's face. Overdosed with make-up and her lips black from all the cigarettes she smoked. "I know." Saya said, and walked away.

She didn't bother to tell her mother about the tutoring. Saya in fact never told her mother anything. Her mother, Sakina, was almost always drunk or never home. Saya always felt her to be a stranger, and yet, she called the stranger 'mother'. Saya's father passed away when Saya was in Junior High. Up until then, Saya's father, Yuu, was a University lecturer. Saya looked up to him like no other, he was everything to her. Back then, when her father wasn't home, Saya's mother brought strangers to her house and Saya was forced to keep it all a secret. One day changed the secret part.

Her mother's 'friend' molested Saya. He walked into her room when she was asleep and grabbed her hand, and tried removing her clothes. He touched her chest, and legs and Saya cried out loudly. Since it was the middle of the day, neighbours came out and Saya's mother's secret was now known to everyone. Before her father could file a divorce, Yuu passed away in an accident. Saya was thirteen years old then. Saya was sixteen now. Ever since, those men always came and Saya locked her door and ignored the noises. She wanted to get away. She wanted to be free. And that could only happen if she could get into college, a good one.

And to get into a good college, she had to study. She had to work hard. So basically, Saya's personality was because she wanted freedom. She had been molested after that too, but none went all the way. They ripped her clothes apart, and gave her scars on her back, but that was it. That was why Saya wore that black hoodie. One morning, when Saya was brushing her teeth, Saya's mother came into the bathroom, drunk as usual, and took a scissor and cut Saya's hair as messy as she could saying she wanted to get rid of Saya's beautiful long hair. That was why Saya's hair was always messy.

Saya walked to school that day and went into Kakashi Hatake's office and saw that he was reading a book. "Hatake-sensei?" Saya said, and Kakashi turned to her and smiled through his mask. Saya was his something like his goddaughter, since her father was also his teacher. Yuu taught Kakashi in his college, and the man had a good influence on Kakashi. "Hi there, Saya. Come on in." Saya went inside. "I know you were trying to punish the boy from yesterday, but I don't deserve that-""No, you're mistaken Saya. I know what you're going through is…dreadful. And I know you're working hard for what you dream. But, if you want colleges to accept you, you need to mingle with a few people. Have a few friends. But, you barely even look at anyone here. I'm not saying Sasuke's a good influence, he's trouble, but I know you can handle it. Tutor him, only for a month, and I can help you through your senior year. Alright?" Saya nodded and asked, "Only English right?" Kakashi thought for a minute and said, "A little science too."

Saya walked to her class and the minute she entered she heard someone yell her name out loud. She ignored the person and walked to her seat. "Tutor girl!" A girl yelled and Saya ignored that as well. She opened her Physics text book and began to read, when someone slammed their hand on the book and Saya was forced to look at the person. It was a blonde girl, who Saya swore she's seen before.

"Nakahara, you like Sasuke or something?" Saya stared at the girl's face and didn't say anything. "No." She said truthfully. She didn't know this 'Sasuke' person until yesterday and the blonde girl's expression faltered. "My name's Ino. Sasuke's soon-to-be girlfriend." Saya didn't care. "I know you don't care. But I wanna know something, how did you get tangled up with Sasuke anyway?" Saya didn't know that. "Please take your hand off my book. I need to study." Saya said, and Ino listened to her. "You're harmless to me since you're way beyond the 'want-a-boyfriend' area. There's no way Sasuke'd like you." Saya didn't care once again.

Sasuke watched her throughout the class and smirked. Saya looked like she had a rough past, and he wanted to know every bit of it. She didn't have a single friend, so that meant he'd have to know it the hard way. He would try and make her like him. For that, he had to be nice around her. And acting nice was easy for a guy like him. After school, Sasuke walked to Saya and said, "Tutor. Lead the way." Saya turned to the boy, and noticed he was at least a foot taller than her. She looked at his face, and turned to walk away. Sasuke smirked wider and followed. "So, you have any friends around here?" Saya didn't answer back. The two of them sat in the tutoring center and Saya took out a book. Sasuke knew she was ignoring him, but he didn't say nay. "No friends?" Saya opened the book and swiped through pages.

"You're not going to talk to me?" Sasuke said, smirking when Saya looked at his face. They sat in front of each other, with the table in between. Her blue eyes were so cold, as if they had no emotion in them, and just when Sasuke was about to lost in them, Saya spoke, "I don't want to burden you with my problems, but if I tutor you now, I can go home later. If you keep delaying then that'll delay my studies too. Just pay attention and get it over with." Sasuke felt as if she were scolding him. "Page number 84." She said, and Sasuke chuckled and listened. As she spoke, Sasuke occasionally watched her face. She seemed so into teaching at that minute, it felt as if she wanted to teach him, but he knew the truth. And what shocked him more was that, he understood every bit of it.

"Did you understand?" Saya asked and Sasuke nodded truthfully. "You know, you're really pretty from close up." He complimented, and Saya packed her things. "Hey where are you going?" Saya didn't even look at him and she said, "Home. One hour's up." Sasuke's eyes widened as he checked his watch. It only felt like a few minutes.

The boy stood up and caught the girl's hands and said, "Can I have your number, Saya-sensei?" Saya didn't struggle. "I don't have a phone." Sasuke furrowed his brow and sighed. "You're house address?" Saya frowned and turned to the boy and said, "I would rather appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my business. I'm your tutor, not your friend." She said, and walked away. Sasuke smirked and chuckled and said to himself, "Not for long." And followed her. He didn't want her to know she was behind him, but following her seemed easy for some reason. Saya walked not bothered about her surroundings, so it made it easy for him to follow her.

A twenty minute walk later, Sasuke saw the girl walk into a small house, and before Sasuke could walk in he saw a brunette woman, dressed in flashy clothes catch Saya's hand and pulled her to her chest. Saya didn't struggle, but Sasuke knew she wasn't the type. This woman looked like a hooker, and Saya was in trouble. Without even thinking about it, Sasuke sprang toward the girl and pulled Saya away from the hoe and glared at the woman and Saya's eyes were wide. She pushed Sasuke away from her, and Sasuke was shocked with her expression. Fear. Confusion. Anger.

"Who're you?" The prostitute asked him, and Sasuke turned toward the woman and said, "Doesn't concern you." The woman laughed and said, "Wow, Saya has a boyfriend? That's so cute. You are my daughter after all." Sasuke eye's widened. What did she just say?

"Before you can ask, my name is Sakina Nakahara. Saya's mother." And after watching Sasuke's reaction, Sakina laughed loudly and Saya looked to the ground in disgust. Sasuke turned to the girl and wanted to say something but he couldn't. Just then, a man grabbed Sakina and the woman laughed and started making out with him in front of their house. "Hello darling, should we take this inside?" The man nodded and patted Saya's head, and that act made Sasuke grow furious. Sakina turned to her daughter and said, "Clean the mess up in the kitchen okay?" Saya didn't say anything. Sasuke stared at the girl in disbelief. "Please leave." Saya begged.

Sasuke walked closer to her and Saya laid out her hand in front of him making him stop. "Please just go. Now you know, _everything_." She said, and Sasuke gulped and walked away. "I won't tell anyone." He said to himself as he walked home that day.

* * *

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews! And Saya's past has been revealed! Not too happy, yes. The song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Read and review! **


	6. The Storm

_**Then a door will slam like thunder  
And the tears they fall like rain  
And the warnings from her family  
Whirl like a hurricane  
Oh she's drowning in emotions  
And she cannot reach the shore  
She's alive but can she survive  
The storm**_

* * *

Sasuke sat silently during lunch. He hadn't seen Saya all day. Maybe she didn't show up, after what happened. Maybe she didn't want anyone to know about her screwed-up family. Sasuke thought about all the things to tell her once he did see her again, and he was mostly quiet. Naruto witnessed Sasuke's discreet behavior and scoffed. "What's gotten you so pissed off jerk?" He asked his best friend and Sasuke turned to him and glared. "None of your business, dobe."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and turned away. "Hey! It's Sasuke's tutor!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke turned on impulse and didn't see anyone there. Naruto was just laying with him. The blonde began to laugh and punched his arm and said, "I think you've got a thing for Nakahara." Sasuke groaned and said, "Absolutely not." He said and Naruto smiled devilishly. "Oh? I think otherwise. You're on high alert when anyone says her name!" Sasuke groaned internally, knowing that he couldn't tell Naruto about what he saw.

Or maybe could he? Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and frowned a little. Naruto's laughter died at his expression and immediately came to the conclusion that the duck-butt haired boy had a secret. "Spill, what're you hiding?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked around his lunch table. Kiba, Neji, Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru were sitting there, talking. Sasuke shook his head and frowned harder. Naruto stood up and ushered Sasuke to get up as well. The two of them walked out of the cafeteria and bumped into someone they never thought they'd see.

Saya.

The girl didn't even look surprised to see Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were wide when he saw her, and Naruto turned his gaze from Sasuke and back to the girl. He certainly didn't have a clue of what was going on. "You…um, hey there tutor." Sasuke tried to say and Saya walked past him as if he didn't exist. Sasuke frowned and grunted and the blonde knew something had happened. "What the hell happened? Did you kiss her or something?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head. He pulled Naruto to a lonely corner and told him all that he saw the day before.

Usually Naruto couldn't keep a secret. But, something this intense made Naruto's blood shiver, and he knew he couldn't tell anyone else about it. "That's what you saw?" Sasuke brushed his hand through his hair and nodded. "Geez. I wonder how she can live there." Naruto said, regrettably and Sasuke turned to see Saya walk out of the cafeteria. "I'll be right back."

Saya didn't really care that Sasuke saw what he saw. She knew right then that he would tell all his friends and that everyone was going to either make fun of her or pity her. Neither of which Saya was least bothered about. She came to school to study, for one reason only. To get away from her mother. She didn't care if people knew about it or not, nothing could stop her from working hard. Saya felt a tug on her shoulder and she frowned, having an idea of who it could've been.

She turned around and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing there with an expressionless face and he sighed before speaking. "Listen about yesterday-""Get away from me." Saya said, and Sasuke was wide eyed with what he heard. "What?" Saya's expression didn't falter. He had followed her yesterday, even after her telling him to leave her alone. "I spoke in English didn't I? So you must've understood. I'm your tutor, and you best treat me like one. Leave me alone." She said, and walked away.

Sasuke stood there with an evident frown on his face. No girl had ever spoken to him in such a manner. That left him furious, and there were people watching. "Leave you alone? I don't think so." Sasuke said, and walked off. He was angry that she didn't let him closer. He was trying to help, which was unusual because Sasuke never helped another girl, let alone someone like her. Saya needed to know that this came with a price and now Sasuke didn't even care about what he saw the day before.

After school, he told a few of his classmates and acquaintances to stay back after school, since something really funny was going to happen. Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kiba, Hidan, a senior who was repeating his final year for reasons unknown, and a few girls like Sakura, Ino, and Karin were asked to wait. Sasuke told them to hide until he spoke to Saya alone. "What's the point of this?" Kiba asked him and Sasuke smirked. "You'll see. Just don't come out till I give you the signal." "What's the signal?" Ino asked and Sasuke chuckled.

"You'll know when you see it."

Saya walked to the tutoring center and found the door locked. Sasuke was standing in front of the door, fiddling with the key in his hands. He looked nervous for some reason and Saya couldn't make out why. She didn't care, but he was standing there wasting her time, so she wanted to know what happened. "Can you open the door?" Saya asked and waited for his reply. Sasuke turned to look at her, his face showing some kind of emotion that she couldn't interpret. "I n-need to talk to you, Saya." Saya waited, not understanding what else they were doing right then.

Sasuke pushed Saya against the door and left her speechless. Sasuke's face was a couple of inches from hers and it felt as if his breath was hitching. "What're you doing? Let me go." Saya demanded, and Sasuke bit his lip. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, and Saya tried her level best to push him away. But he was strong, and he wouldn't budge. "I…there's something I need to tell you, Saya." Sasuke said, trailing his lips against the skin of her cheek. His hands were on her waist, straddling her. Saya's body shivered, she never had another man come so close to her before. The others who tried to molest her only held her hand and pulled her by her back, but never laid their lips on any part of her body.

"Let me g-go." Saya said, her voice stammering. Sasuke smirked internally, knowing what effect he had on her. "I like you, Saya." He said, and leaned down to kiss her. Saya's eyes were wide and before he could kiss her, she saw his hand raise up and suddenly the corridor was filled with laughter. Sasuke pushed himself off of her and laughed darkly. Saya's eyes were wide, almost brimming with tears. Her mouth was agape, and her voice was stuck in her throat. She stared at Sasuke's expression and didn't say a word. She then heard someone say, "You think Sasuke'd like a girl like you?" A girl with red hair said, and Saya still stared at Sasuke's face. Some boy with silver hair wolf whistled and the others just laughed.

Saya hugged herself and sank to the ground. Her eyes were still wide, and no voice came out of her throat. The feeling was the same. The way he touched her was the same way those other men tried to assault her. Tears flowed out of her eyes, and the girl then realized she was crying. No sound came out of her mouth, she hugged herself as if she were trying to protect herself and clutched her head. "Go away." She said, and that caught Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke stared at the girl, his smile dying slowly. She didn't look humiliated, no, she looked traumatized. "G-Go away." She repeated and that was when Sasuke noticed her bare wrists. Her hands were on her head, and her full sleeved hoodie didn't reach all the way and cover her wrists. Her hands were bruised. Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart sinking. Naruto suddenly ran to the girl and pushed Sasuke away roughly. "What the hell bastard?" He yelled and turned to look at Saya. "Go away…" She said once more and Sasuke's eyes widened. She was hurting. This wasn't about the humiliation. It was something else. "You think this is funny asshole?" Naruto yelled and Sakura went to Saya and helped her stand. Sakura's eyes widened and she said, "She's shaking."

Ino helped the girl walk away as well. Naruto wanted nothing more than to beat Sasuke up for what he did. Kiba and the others walked away, and Karin felt guilty. Naruto punched Sasuke's face and the black haired boy let him beat him. "Why'd you have to lie like that, bastard?" Naruto yelled, feeling equally guilty for letting something like this happen. He could've walked in and made it stop. But he didn't know why he didn't move before.

Sasuke stood there, unmoving. Naruto's words ran through his brain, and Sasuke took a deep breath. He shouldn't have lied like that. The amount of guilt he was feeling was bigger than his ego. But when he tried to justify that he shouldn't have lied to Saya, some part of him was telling him that he didn't lie. Some part of him told him that what he told Saya wasn't a lie. And it was then he slowly began to realize it.

* * *

**A?N: Mean Sasuke. Jerk-of-an-ass Sasuke. Yeah, I was mad at him while writing this too. So, what he did to poor Saya is cruel, yeah, but things are gonna get better! Review and tell me what you guys think about this story so far! And I'm hosting a little contest. If someone can whip up and draw a good picture of Saya, I'll post it on my profile. If no one participates, then um, well, I'll keep this contest open for two months. That'll be enough time, right? Here are her features: Short black hair, with clips, and pins. Thick framed glasses. Blue eyes. Black hoodie. Shirt on the inside. **

**I'll love it if people send in their drawings, I'll post it!**

**I love my readers. You guys rock. **

**And the song is The Storm, by Garth Brooks.**

**Read and review!~ **


	7. Deer In The Headlights

**_ It's suffocating to say but the female mystique takes my breath away_**  
**_So give me a smile or give me a sneer_**  
**_'Cause I'm trying to guess here_**

* * *

Saya walked home without anyone's help. As soon as Sakura and Ino took her outside the school campus, Saya regained her emotionless exterior, after breaking down a little bit. "We're so sorry, we didn't know that was going to happen-""I'm used to it." Saya told them and walked home, leaving the two other girls with expressions of guilt. Saya held her bag close to her body, and this time as she walked, she was aware of her surroundings. She saw various people, in the street, men and women holding hands, kissing even. Saya hated all of it.

Saya reached her room, and locked the door, a habit she had grown used to. She lay on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She placed a hand on her face, and the other hand took her glasses and placed them on the table beside her bed. She brushed her hair with her hands, and breathed. "I'm fine." She spoke repeatedly, telling herself she can live through this. She had come too far to breakdown now, and all she had to do was keep holding on. She opened a textbook and read the title. "I'm fine." She said, a tear drop falling on the page she tried so hard to focus on.

Sasuke groaned as he walked home. He wasn't feeling well, he knew that. His stomach hurt, and his head was spinning. "Maybe it's karma's way of pay back." Naruto's words flowed in his brain and Sasuke didn't doubt them. Saya wasn't humiliated that day, no, she was afraid. He then remembered the time he asked Sakura to give her a detention. He told Saya that she was feisty and she replied that she was used to it. Saya's mother was a whore, or something close. Did that mean-? Sasuke stepped on the breaks, the wheels of the car making a screeching noise. His eyes were wide and his stomach hurt even more. "Shit." He muttered and drove home, wondering why he didn't think about it sooner.

Sasuke was sure that the next day Saya was obviously going to walk over to Kakashi-sensei and tell him about the incident. Sasuke would have to tell Kakashi about this, and that was something his parents were not going to like. Instead of going over to his parents, Sasuke walked to Itachi's room and sighed. It felt childish to ask Itachi for a favor, but there was nothing he could do right now. He knocked on the door, and in a minute, the door opened, with Itachi on the phone with someone, motioning Sasuke to come in.

Itachi was a 21 year old, medical student. His mother always told him his hands were gentle and lady-like, and now that Itachi was going to become a doctor, his mother couldn't be happier. Itachi wasn't interested in running his father's business, and he knew it was something Sasuke would live up to, because he knew Sasuke wasn't a hard worker, especially when it came to studies. "Yeah, I'll explain that tomorrow Sasori. Yeah, bye." Itachi hung up and turned to his brother and smirked. "Problem?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and before he could say anything, "You come here only if you're stuck in something you want me to pull you out of. So spill."

Sasuke was sometimes amazed at how Itachi's brain worked. Sasuke sighed and told him about Saya, and what he had done to her. Itachi listened with an emotionless expression and sighed. "You're afraid Saya is going to tell Kakashi about what happened, and then you're screwed. Right?" Sasuke nodded helplessly, and Itachi blinked. "I knew you were a jerk-in-making, but this has gone too far Sasuke. That poor girl didn't need all that nonsense. What were you trying to prove?" Itachi asked him and Sasuke was quiet. Now his whole 'Saya's just another drama-queen' hypothesis sounded incredibly lame.

"Do you like her?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?" He spat out and Itachi leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes, to get the other persons attention, as in, if you have a crush on someone, you tend to bully them, to get them to notice you. I think that's what's going on here." Sasuke chuckled and said, "She's my tutor." "And classmate." Itachi added. "I don't like her." Sasuke fought back, somehow feeling like he wasn't being honest. "Alright, I believe you. Wait, what was the girl's surname again?" Itachi asked, and took out a book. "Nakahara." Sasuke added and Itachi threw the book on Sasuke's face and the boy caught it. "That book was written by Yuu Nakahara. And if it's the same person, then Saya's his daughter." Sasuke's eyes widened. Yuu Nakahara was a teacher at Itachi's college. A medical professor. He passed away three years ago, and he was extremely well reputed. "His books are brilliant." Itachi added.

Sasuke turned the book around and stared at the picture of the author. Blue eyes, black hair, Sasuke was sure that this man was Saya's father. "Saya's a genius. I think you should apologize." Sasuke sighed. There was nothing he could do now, but wait.

The next day, Saya walked to school casually as if nothing ever happened. She received weird looks, and whispers wherever she walked, but Saya was immune to all that. Sakura and Ino ran up to her and made Saya stop walking for a minute and, "About yesterday, we're really sorry." Ino said, and Saya listened. "We didn't know about the joke, and god, I felt so guilty, I couldn't eat properly." Sakura said.

They were actually speaking the truth.

But Saya didn't buy it.

"Is this another plot to make fun of me?" Saya asked and the girls shook their heads. "No, really. We're very sorry. No matter who we are, we're girls too. That must've been a terrible experience." Sakura said, and Ino nodded. "You have no idea." Saya muttered and walked past them. "We'll see you around!" Ino and Sakura yelled and Saya wished that wouldn't happen.

Saya walked to class, and as soon as she entered, a gush of gasps erupted and the class grew quiet. She sat on her bench and opened her book like she usually does, and began to read. "Hi Saya!" She heard someone yell, and Saya looked up to see a blonde boy with blue eyes right in front of her face. Saya backed away in impulse, and Naruto laughed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you-"Naruto placed his hand on Saya's head and said, "-are my newest friend!" Saya's eyes widened. "I'm what?" She questioned and Naruto nodded. "I'll keep seeing you around, okay Saya?" He walked off, leaving the girl dumbstruck.

During lunch, Saya walked into the cafeteria, and there were no seats empty. Just as she was about to walk out, someone caught her shoulder. Saya turned to see a brown haired boy, and Naruto smiling at her. "No seat? Sit with us!" Naruto said, and pushed Saya toward a table full of guys. She didn't want to sit with anyone, and something told her that this was all just a prank. No one had been nice to her before, and there was no reason to start now. "My name's Kiba, by the way." The brown haired boy winked and Saya ignored him. On the table were four other guys. Naruto placed his hand on Saya's shoulder and said, "The guy with the pony tail is Shikamaru, and the fat-I mean uh…one eating the chips is Chouji, and the white eyed pupil-less guy is Neji and the bushy brows is Lee." Saya didn't care.

"This is another trick." She said and Naruto's smile died a little. She was being too hostile, because she was afraid something like yesterday was going to happen again. "Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you Saya." Naruto said, and Saya actually wanted to believe him.

After school, Saya walked to the tutoring center and found Sasuke on the table, reading. Saya frowned slightly and sat in front of him. "I see you haven't told Kakashi about it." Sasuke said, and Saya didn't know what he was talking about. Sasuke noticed the girl's clueless expression and said, "About yesterday." Saya opened the book and said, "It wasn't worth it." Sasuke smiled at the girl and listened to her teach her. He observed just how much she concentrated as she read out the lines, and explained every one of them. Sasuke smiled involuntarily as he watched her speak, and Saya noticed his gaze. "What?" She asked him and Sasuke chuckled slightly to himself.

"Nothing, go on." He said, and the girl continued. He watched her teach him with the same intensity she would when she read in class. She corrected his mistakes and didn't laugh at them. He was happy when the others spoke to her that day. Sasuke told Naruto to try and make friend with her, and that was what Naruto was trying to do. Sakura and Ino were afraid to talk to her, and Sasuke was the one who ushered them to. He wanted to change Saya. He wanted to break those walls around her. Sasuke had been a jerk for far too long, and now he felt the urge to change that. He wanted to change. For that girl. And when once, his fingers brushed against hers, Sasuke was sure he felt his hands go cold. He stared at her wide eyed, and smiled to himself. "Are you paying attention?" Saya asked, and Sasuke smiled at her. "Yep." He said, staring at her eyes and that was when he realized.

He had feelings for that girl.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda think this chapter was cute. Sasuke's become good? I like this Sasuke better. And about the contest, flaminguchiha you have my love and thanks! Your entry was amazing, that depiction was beautiful! Others send in your other entries to me deviantART profile, Irissky, and I will surely love them! And the song is Deer in the Headlights by Owl City. (Gah! I love Adam Young!) Read and review~ :)**


	8. Crush

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized**_

_**So mesmerized**_

_**And I've just got to know**_

* * *

Sasuke woke up that morning with a smile. It was unusual, since he hated waking up. But that morning, he remembered a very nice dream he had. He dreamt of Saya. He dreamt of her smiling. He got ready, and surprisingly shut his alarm before it rang. He walked downstairs and his mother looked at him, surprised. "You're up early." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "What-""Today's a Sunday." Sasuke felt pissed suddenly. He didn't even notice. He then thought about it for a second. Was he actually looking forward to school? That wasn't like him at all.

"I'm going to my room." Sasuke said once again and walked up to his room. He was pissed. He then checked his calendar. It was a Sunday. Sasuke groaned and fell on his bed. He couldn't see Saya that day. He felt stupid all of a sudden. Of having a crush on someone. It didn't feel like him at all. Sasuke was never the type to have a crush on someone. He wanted a girl, he could have her easily, since the girl wanted him too. No girl, ever resisted him until now, and now the only girl who wanted to get as far away from him as possible had his heart in a knot.

He went to sleep again, hoping to dream of a certain enigma, but he didn't. Dreams don't work that way, Sasuke. He woke up, after what felt like days and saw that the time was 11. He groaned and walked downstairs and found no one. There was a sticky note on the refrigerator and it said, "I've gone to get some groceries, dad had a sudden meeting, and Itachi's upstairs studying, don't disturb him.' Sasuke cocked his brow and said to himself, "Yeah, I disturb him." He grabbed his coat and headed out, for a walk, which also didn't feel like him.

Crushes are like that, they make you a whole new person, and sometimes you have to get used to it. Sasuke wasn't and this whole feeling was something really very confusing for the male. He walked around aimlessly, he passed the school, and walked past Naruto's house, and he hoped the blonde wouldn't spot him. Luckily for Sasuke he didn't, and he continued walking. He couldn't get Saya off his mind, the way she taught him, and the way her eyes always looked. So cold, and unamused. He wanted to change that. He walked toward a familiar street, where Saya's house was. He stopped and stared at the building. It looked old, and Sasuke could tell it needed renovation. He suddenly saw a woman leave the house, and Sasuke knew that the woman was Saya's mother. Sasuke suddenly had the urge to go over there and talk to Saya.

But she wouldn't want him to. He walked back home, smiling softly and sighed. 'I don't feel like myself at all.' He thought to himself and reached home.

Saya saw the black haired male stare at her house from in front of it. She didn't know what he was doing there, and she could tell he knew her mother left somewhere. She didn't know if he was going to come over to her house, because she didn't want him to. She frowned hard, and bit her lip. 'What does he want from me?' She thought to herself and stared back at her book. 'He's a distraction.' She thought, and frowned harder. Distractions weren't a good thing for her, she didn't want anything stopping her from her work. Saya sighed and began to study again, but the back of her mind was curious about the male.

The next day, Saya walked to school, surprisingly still thinking about why Sasuke Uchiha was in front of her house. She wouldn't ask him, no, she didn't care. But that was what she wanted to think, because she knew that she did care. Saya saw that the girls Sakura and Ino waved at her, and Saya frowned slightly. As she reached class, Naruto yelled out her name and waved at her, and Saya just ignored him. "Hey, Saya, what's up-""Stop." Saya said to the blonde, confusing him. "What-""You're either talking to me just to trick me or you're talking to me out of pity, both of which I don't need." Saya said, and Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. Was he talking to her out of pity? He didn't know. Naruto backed off, and walked to his desk and sat there. When he thought about it, he figured that maybe that was the reason. He only started to talk to her after what Sasuke did, and before that he didn't even care.

"God, I feel like a jerk." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. He looked over to Saya and sighed once more. "What's gotten you in a fix Naruto?" A smooth voice asked, and Naruto turned to see Hinata Hyuga, right opposite to him. "Oh nothing." He said, and turned away, his face a little red. Hinata sighed and turned away and Naruto felt like a bigger jerk. He saw Sasuke enter class, and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke caught his glare and cocked his eyebrow. After class, Naruto pulled Sasuke away and said, "Saya thinks I talk to her out of pity, how horrible is that!" Sasuke sighed. "Maybe because that's the truth, dobe." Sasuke said, and walked off.

During tutoring, Sasuke observed Saya's face as she spoke. "…and then when light falls on a mirror, reflection happens please stop doing that." Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her face which was now looking at his. "W-What?" Sasuke stuttered, which also wasn't like him. "Stop staring at my face as I teach you. I know you don't like being here, neither do I. But I'm only doing this for a grade. Kakashi-sensei promised to help me and this is the least I could do. If you don't concentrate then you won't be able to score well, and that wouldn't be part of my bargain with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stared at her lips as she spoke and after they stopped moving, his gaze went to her eyes. "Remind me to thank Kakashi later."

Saya didn't understand this boy. What did he want with her? She knew he wasn't the serious types, and she knew he could care less about how much he scores. If he wanted to get into college, he could buy himself in, and that was something she couldn't do. "Why were you in front of my house yesterday?" The words flew out of her mouth so quickly she didn't know she spoke them until she saw his reaction.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her question. She saw him yesterday? His heart sped up, and Sasuke smiled. "Couldn't you come out and say hi to me? I know you wanted to." Saya stared at his face nonchalantly as if to say, 'Really?' And Sasuke sighed. "I was taking a walk. I happened to pass by. That's all." Saya looked back at the book and said, "Turn the page." And Sasuke smiled as he did.

After their session, Sasuke caught Saya by her hand and said, "Listen, Saya, are you free this Friday evening?" Saya cocked her eyebrow. "I have to study." Sasuke groaned and placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "Yeah, I know that, but one day doesn't matter right?" Saya shook her head. "It does." Sasuke wanted to slap himself. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Sasuke wanted to laugh at her question. It sounded as if she were answering in a science quiz. "Right answer, Miss Nakahara." Sasuke said, lowly. Saya looked at his face and said, "I've read in books about them. The girls in the books really liked such things." Sasuke smiled. "So what do you-""I'll pass." She said, and walked off.

Sasuke groaned and brushed his hands through his hair. "You sure are hard to get." He said, and sighed. "JERK!" He heard someone shout, and Sasuke turned to see Naruto, right behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, now angry. Naruto was spying on him. 'Great, just what I needed. Now if those other girls get to know I asked Saya out, Saya's going to targeted even more.' Sasuke thought to himself and Naruto glared at him. "I saw what you did there." Naruto said, and Sasuke kept glaring. "You like her." Naruto winked and Sasuke groaned. "Listen, if this gets out, the girls who like me-""Fan-girls." Sasuke's eye twitched. "Yeah, fan-girls. They're going to target Saya even more." Naruto understood.

"You want me to keep this a secret?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto liked things like this. Being able to blackmail Sasuke meant free stuff. Naruto smirked and said, "Free rides every day, and-"Sasuke groaned. "Ramen. You buy me Ramen, till Saya agrees to date you." Naruto knew that was going to take a while. And even if Sasuke wouldn't buy him Ramen and didn't give him those rides, Naruto wouldn't tell anyone about Sasuke asking Saya out. He wasn't that mean. But Sasuke didn't know that, and that was what Naruto needed.

Sasuke's crush was his ticket to paradise.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter's all about Sasuke's feelings, more or less. And that little NaruHina bit was my favorite! Why should Hinata always be the one liking the crazy blonde? It should be the other way around. Sort of. You'll see. And about the contest, come on, there must be some one who wants to take part right? Read and review~ And PsychoticSky, I know the feel. Yes, Saya doesn't like having friends out of pity. (She doesn't like having friends. Period.)**

**The song is Crush by David Archuleta. (Cute song!)**

**Review~ :)**


	9. Madman

_**I'll fight for you until I drop**_

_**So get ready,**_

_**My love is steady**_

_**It won't slow**_

_**And it won't stop**_

* * *

Saya walked to school the next day, holding on to her favorite novel, and thinking about her classes. She had a free period that day, and all Saya could think about was how she was going to spend it. She walked in through the gates of the school, and as soon as she did, she saw Sakura and Ino, but they weren't looking at her. Saya looked away quickly knowing that they spoke to her previously out of pity. She spotted Naruto, the one who called her his 'friend' and he was talking with someone animatedly.

Saya wanted to smile at how things were finally back to normal now.

But, she couldn't smile. It was as if her body didn't want her to smile. Saya frowned and walked faster, wondering why her head was so messed up. Did she like it when people spoke to her? 'They spoke to you out of pity, have some self-respect. You don't need people like them.' Her gaze fell on Sasuke leaning in front of the classroom and she thought, 'Especially people like him.' And she walked inside class.

Sasuke noticed the book she was carrying, and chuckled. Such name titles made him laugh, in fact, people who read childish novels were something Sasuke always laughed at. He walked inside after her, and sat three seats behind her and observed the girl. 'That girl…man, what goes through her brain I wonder.' Sasuke brushed his hand through his hair and sighed.

"How are the tutoring sessions coming along?" Kakashi asked Sasuke in between class, and Sasuke's gaze turned to Saya and he smirked. "Great." Kakashi nodded and said, "Good. Saya isn't an honors student for nothing." Sasuke smirked wider and Kakashi said, "I hope things aren't too difficult for you, Saya." The girl didn't say anything. Kakashi went back to teaching right after that. Sasuke walked outside class during lunch, and Naruto came up to him and said, "Hi there, Saya lover." Sasuke dreaded that nickname and fought the urge to beat up the blonde for calling him that. "Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said, and Naruto chuckled.

"Are you gonna ask her again?" Sasuke sat on the lunch table and looked at the blonde who sat in front of him. "I'm gonna call her here and make us sit with us for lunch." Sasuke chuckled and said, "Good luck." Naruto walked off from Sasuke and walked to Saya who was sitting in her usual spot.

Saya was reading as she ate. She had a test in three days, and Saya needed to prepare as well as she could. She didn't even notice the blonde walk up to her and sit in front of her. Saya's eyes darted across the book as she read and Naruto observed her irises. "She's a genius all right! Man! Saya? Hey Saya!" The girl suddenly stopped reading and glared at Naruto. "Do you need something?" Naruto grinned cheekily and said, "Eat lunch with us!" Saya didn't understand who the 'us' part were. "I'm comfortable right here." Saya said, and went back to reading. A hand slammed on Saya's book, and her eyes widened. She looked at the blonde with a shocked expression and he said, "Sasuke asked you out, didn't he? If I let that slip, girls will barricade you and make your life hell." Naruto warned and Saya held an expression of disinterest. "Give it your best shot." She said, and Naruto groaned.

"Alright, I won't do that, I'm not that evil! Ugh, come on, I'll lose this bet if I don't take you-""You shouldn't have wagered." Naruto wanted to slap himself. "Fine, if you aren't coming, then we'll come here!" Before Saya could protest, Naruto ran back to Sasuke and the others and began to talk. Saya's gaze followed the blonde and her eyes rested on Sasuke, who was looking at her. She frowned slightly and turned back to her book. She could care less.

"Come on, she invited us to join her!" Naruto said, and Sasuke chuckled. "I highly doubt that." He said, and Naruto glared at him. "You wanna sit with her or not?" Sasuke looked to see Saya reading and smiled. He got up and walked toward the girl and sat in front of her. "Hey there, tutor." Saya ignored him. Sasuke saw the way her eyes moved across the book, and he chuckled. "You're a mighty fast reader, Miss Honor's student." Saya ignored him again.

Sasuke chuckled and said softly, "I can kiss you right now, you know." Saya turned to look at the boy and glared. "I'm trying to study." She said, and Sasuke nodded. "I know that, I just haven't been denied a date by a girl before." Saya observed his face and said, "There's a first time for everything." Sasuke nodded and leaned closer.

"Or we could skip the dating and jump to third base." Sasuke flirted and Saya looked at him stoically. "I don't understand your slang." She said, and Sasuke frowned slightly. "Of course you wouldn't." Sasuke said and Saya ignored him. "I have to study-""Of course you do." Sasuke said, and stood up. As he brushed past her he placed his hand on her head and said, "I'm not letting you go that easily, Miss. Nakahara." Saya sat there, unmoving, and she tried her level best to ignore the pounding of her heart.

During his tutoring session, Sasuke once again stared at Saya as she taught him. "You won't understand anything if you keep staring at me like that." Sasuke chuckled and leaned closer. "Do I intimidate you?" He asked, his breath on her face. Saya leaned back and said, "No." Sasuke chuckled once more and said, "What do I do to you then? There must be something." Saya turned to look at his face and said, "You annoy me." Sasuke frowned. "That's a first, coming from a girl." He said, and leaned back. "Pay attention. Aren't you worried about your grades at all?" Sasuke looked at her face and said, "I can buy my way through schools if I have to. I'm more of a sports person. Not a book person." Saya didn't even know why she asked.

"Did you say no to that date because you don't like me?" Sasuke asked, and Saya said, "I said no to you because I need to study." Sasuke smirked and said, "So you like me then?" Saya turned to him and said, "No." Sasuke breathed out and said, "One date won't kill you." Sasuke said, his hands playing with her fringe. Saya grabbed the boy's hands and said, "It'll lower my grades. I can't afford a distraction." She said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. She was holding his hand. If not in the way he wanted, Sasuke liked the feeling. He turned his hand which was in hers, and entwined his fingers in hers. "So, I'm worthy of a distraction." Saya struggled to get out of his hold and said, "All idiots are." Sasuke chuckled.

He pulled her hand toward his lips and kissed it. Saya stared at him with wide eyes and Sasuke said, "I'm okay with chasing you, you know." Saya pulled her hand away from his and said, "Turn to page 204."

After the session, Sasuke saw Saya leave as quickly as she could and he chuckled.

Saya's face was burning. 'That idiot.' She thought to herself, as she walked fast to her house. She couldn't brush off the feeling as if she had forgotten something, but she didn't want to see Sasuke Uchiha again after that encounter.

Sasuke turned to see the bench he was sitting on and noticed a book on Saya's bench. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow and walked toward it. He smirked as he held the book in his arms. '_The Dragon Sword and Wind Child_.' Sasuke chuckled as he placed it inside his bag, and walked out.

At home, Sasuke opened the book and glanced through it. He saw that the character's name was Saya and Sasuke laughed as he read it. He opened the first page and started reading.

"Sasuke! Dinner's ready! Come down here!"

Sasuke ignored his mother's call, and continued reading. What felt like hours later, Sasuke heard a knock on his door, and the door opened. Itachi walked in and saw that his brother was reading a book. "You're reading?" He asked and Sasuke turned to his brother and nodded. "I never thought that this day would come." Itachi teased and grabbed the book Sasuke was holding. "Dragon Child and wind-what the hell is this?" Itachi laughed and Sasuke groaned.

"This is for a girl, isn't it?" Sasuke glared at his brother and Itachi laughed. "My, my, our little Sasu-chan is all grown up." Itachi said, and placed the book on the table. "Who's the girl? Don't deny it, I know you're reading such a cheesy book for a girl." Sasuke shut the door and said, "Her name is Saya." Itachi wolf whistled and said, "The Natsume girl?" Sasuke nodded, his face a bright red. "By the looks of it, she's a nerd." "Honor's student." Sasuke corrected and Itachi laughed. "Alright, Mr. Possessive. Have you asked her out yet?" Sasuke sighed. "Twice. Both times rejected." Itachi laughed. "Good luck, you'll need it. And Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to his brother and cocked his eyebrow. "If this girl is serious about her studies, don't screw it up for her." Sasuke glared at his brother as he recalled what Saya called him earlier. 'A distraction.'

Sasuke sighed. Things weren't going to be easy for him.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, going to the good parts are we? Sasuke, you flirt. So far, I hope this story hasn't gone under the dumps, I'm just writing all this off a dream I had. Geez, must've been a long dream, huh? He he he. So, no one's participated, but I'm still gonna wait. The song is 'Madman' by The Wanted. Read and review about the story! :) **


	10. Heart Vacancy

_**I hear your heart cry for love,**_

_**Then you act like there's no room.**_

_**Room for me, or anyone,**_

_**"Don't disturb" is all I see.**_

_**Close the door, turn the key,**_

_**On everything that we could be.**_

_**If loneliness would move out,**_

_**I'd fill the vacancy.**_

* * *

Saya searched her bag, and the drawers and everywhere around in her room to try and find her book, _The Dragon Sword and the Wind Child._ After she came to the conclusion that she left it back at school, Saya was angry. Her mother wasn't at home, as usual, and Saya walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While drinking the water, a thought came to her. 'Maybe it's lost.' Saya wanted to cry. That book was something her father gave her, on her last birthday with him. She cherished it with her life. Now it was gone, Saya felt that the bit of her father that was with her was gone with it. Saya was never the one to cry without reason, that book meant everything to her, how could she lose it?

'Maybe Sasuke has-'Saya's eyes widened and she groaned loudly. 'I'm growing dependent on him?' She internally yelled, and fell on her bed, finally letting tears fall. "Daddy…" She cried, her face buried in the pillow.

Sasuke read the book in five hours. He didn't know what was so great about it, and he couldn't say that he liked it that much. He knew the main character's name was Saya, and the book was too emotional, and dramatic. But, Sasuke now thought that Saya didn't read the book for its content. He knew now why she always held on to the book. On the last page of the book, was a handwritten script. Sasuke read it thrice, and even after the third time he could feel something tug at his heart.

The book was a gift from her father for her 13th birthday.

'You're thirteen now. My, my, look how much you've grown. I still remember when I taught you how to talk. You said, 'Papa' first instead of 'Mama', and that's not something every child does. You're special from the start, Saya. I know how much you love books, sweet heart, and this is a book I read in my college years. Although many shun it away for its lack of action, this book is beautiful on many scales. Firstly, it's beautiful because the lead character is named Saya. And, I know just how beautiful girls can be if their names are Saya. You are truly a gift of a daughter, and every father can be proud to have a baby girl like you. Just when I took you in my arms, I knew you were someone I would give my life for, and you turned out to be such a brilliant human being. You make me proud, and you will continue to also. I love you, baby girl. Happy birthday.'

Sasuke closed the book and placed it carefully in his bag. Saya must really miss her father, was all he could think about right now. How would she react it she realized that she didn't have the book with her? "Probably cry and wail." Sasuke guessed and shook his head. "How would she react if I gave her this book tomorrow? 'Stay out of my business. We aren't friends. Blah blah blah." Sasuke grunted.

The next day, Sasuke walked to class and saw that Saya was there, alone in the empty classroom, searching the benches. Sasuke turned to look outside. He thought of coming here early and placing the book on her desk and getting away with it without suspicion. Now that Saya was here, he had to go over there, give the book to her face to face, and earn a scolding from her. Sasuke sighed and took out the book from his bag, and walked to the girl who was busy searching for the book she lost. Sasuke knew that it would take another ten minutes for people to come to school, he was that early.

"Saya-"The girl turned and Sasuke's eyes widened. She was crying. Saya sniffed and frowned. She turned away to search for the book, and Sasuke's heart broke. Sasuke grabbed the girl by her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. She was shaking violently, and Sasuke hugged her as tight as she could. She tried to push him away, as much as she could. "I have your book, Saya, it's not lost." Saya pushed him away as fast as she could and looked at his face, with a shocked expression. "The Dragon Sw-""-Sword and Wind Child. Yeah. Here." Sasuke handed the book to the girl and she sunk to the ground as she hugged the book. Sasuke observed the girl, and sat beside her and said, "You must really love your father." Saya didn't say anything. Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, you won't talk to me. I didn't steal your book by the way, I found it." Saya stayed quiet. She stood up quickly, and Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Thank you." Sasuke looked up at the girl and saw her walk away. His eyes were wide, and he took several seconds trying to register what he had heard. Did Saya Nakahara just thank him? "Y-You're welcome." Sasuke stammered and then realized that Saya wasn't even in the room anymore. Sasuke smiled and felt his heart jump. That day in class, Saya was all he could think of. He watched her work, and in lunch he watched her eat. "Hey jerk, what the hell is with you? Staring at Nakahara again?" Naruto brought him out of his thoughts and Sasuke groaned. As Sasuke turned away from Saya to look at Naruto, from the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Saya turn to him.

That made his heart jump.

Naruto didn't like the new love struck Sasuke. Of course, he brought him ramen and gave him rides, but Sasuke was no fun to pick a fight with anymore. Naruto watched as Sasuke stared at Saya and he got an idea immediately. Naruto stood up, and walked to Saya's desk, and sat in front of her. He turned to see Sasuke's pissed off expression and Naruto chuckled internally. "So, Saya, did Sasuke ask you out again?" Saya was reading again. The science test was in two days. Saya didn't even turn to look at Naruto. "Saya. Hey, genius!" Now Saya had no choice. She stared nonchalantly at Naruto's face and said, "Is there something you need?" Naruto grinned cheekily and said, "Sasuke. You like him?" Saya frowned slightly. "No." Naruto sighed. "You tutor him right? Has he…done anything to you so far?" Saya didn't even understand the question. "Other than annoy me?" Naruto chuckled. "I so don't want this to be a secret anymore." Naruto laughed and Saya stared at him. "Are you going to leave and let me study-"Naruto raises his hands as a sign of defeat and stood up. "You can study now, ma'am. But let me tell you this-"Naruto made sure Saya was looking at him. "Sasuke really likes you. He really does." Saya turned back to her books, and Naruto smiled and walked away.

"She's a good girl, jerk." Naruto told Sasuke and the black haired boy cocked his eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke turned to look at Saya once again and saw that she was still studying. "Man, just looking at your tutor study like that, makes me wanna study too. There's an aura around her that makes us wanna study like her. Damn." Sasuke heard Kiba say, and Sasuke smiled to himself. 'That's my Saya.' He thought as he walked off from the cafeteria.

Saya thought about what Naruto said, and bit her lip. So what if he liked her? Saya didn't need a distraction right now. So what if he gave her, her book back? Doesn't mean she'll like him back. Saya stood up, and walked back to class, ignoring a certain red head's stare.

Karin hated how Sasuke always looked at Saya. Naruto chuckled and made fun of him too, and once Karin even heard Naruto call him Saya lover. Saya was his tutor, but that didn't mean Saya could swoon him all to herself. Karin didn't like it one bit. Sasuke was mean to her before, and obviously, Sasuke could do so much better than her. She was a nerd! Not many even knew she existed. Karin growled and walked over to Sakura and Ino and said, "You girls okay with Nakahara staying so close to Sasuke like this?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the red head and Ino chuckled. "Are you insane Karin? Saya won't try anything." Karin glared at her and said, "What if she does?" Sakura intervened and said, "Saya isn't someone who would fall for someone like Sasuke." Sakura said, and both Ino and Karin looked at her with shocked expressions.

"What?" Karin asked and Sakura nodded. "You're a girl, aren't you? What Sasuke did to her a few days ago, was cruel. Sure, he's hot, but that inside of his is as ugly as it can get." Sakura said, and walked away. "You know, Sakura saying that is worth a lot. No one's got a bigger crush on Sasuke than her. Not even me." Ino said, and walked away. Karin growled. This is not how she was expecting things to go.

In class, Sasuke yawned as the history teacher went on and on about Napoleon. Sasuke turned to Saya and saw that she was paying attention. Sasuke didn't even realize he was staring, until someone threw something at him. "What the fu-""Mr. Uchiha, you sure are busy staring at Miss Nakahara's back." Sasuke groaned, and said, "I was…staring off into space." He lied, and Kurenai nodded. "Right. Answer this question then. If you don't want detention. Which year did Napoleon die? This should be easy." Sasuke sighed and looked on his desk. The class was quiet. He turned his head a little and saw that Saya was looking at him. His face reddened and he gulped.

Saya made hand signs.

Sasuke tried his level best to read them. Kurenai's gaze was fixed at him, and since Saya was in front, the teacher wouldn't even look at him. "18…21?" Sasuke turned to the teacher and Kurenai sighed. "Correct." She said, and went back to teaching. Sasuke smiled at Saya but she looked away before he did. Sasuke's smile died as soon as it came, and the boy sighed.

During the tutoring session, Sasuke smirked at Saya as she opened the book. "We'll be doing chemistry today." Sasuke chuckled and said, "Really? Nice." Saya cocked an eyebrow at him and he was smiling at her. Sasuke reached out and touched Saya's face with his right hand, hoping Saya would grab his hand once again. And in an instant, she did. Sasuke entwined his fingers with hers and Saya frowned. "You helped me back in class today." Sasuke said, staring at their entangled hands. Saya didn't struggle. "I owed you for returning my book. Now I don't." Sasuke looked at her face and observed her eyes. "Why do you do this?" Saya pulled her hand away from his, and said, "Do what?" Sasuke sighed and said, "Be an enigma. Shun people away." Saya stared at his face. "For grades? Don't tell me that." Saya looked at the table and frowned.

"There are so many walls around you. But, I know you hate being alone. You remind me of myself when I was little. I didn't talk to anyone. I was always to myself, and then…Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Saya's nose. The girl leaned back immediately. "I grew up." He finished. "There are so many things I want to ask you. But, I know you won't tell me anything at all. All I'm asking from you is-"Sasuke placed his hand on Saya's cheek and said, "-Let me in, Saya." Saya's eyes widened and she looked at the book. "P-Page number 144."

Sasuke watched as she walked away after the tutoring class, and he sighed. "You aren't like the other girls, now I know that. Well, Naruto was right." Sasuke said, and walked to his car.

Karin shut her phone camera and grinned. "This is enough proof." Karin said, and walked off. She didn't like Saya. Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: Nice chapter? I don't actually hate Sakura or Ino, so I decided to make them both good in this story. I've actually read many stories where they've made Sakura and Ino both stuck up. The same goes for Karin, but I've thought of a different way to use her in this story. So, read and review about how the story is so far? And if someone would be kind enough and post a review for each chapter separately, I would be eternally grateful. :3 The song is Heart Vacancy by The Wanted.  
Read and review~**


	11. Keep Holding On

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

* * *

Sasuke walked into the chemistry class, and on the board, there was something written which made everyone groan with irritation. 'Surprise Test'. Saya sat in her usual bench, and she didn't look surprised. Sasuke, on the other hand, was shocked and he grunted as Iruka-sensei handed out papers. Sasuke never studied, and he knew he was going to flop this test. As the teacher wrote the questions on the board, Sasuke looked at Saya who was writing away. He turned to his paper and sighed.

He looked back at the board and saw that there were ten questions they had to answer. Sasuke read the first one and sighed. 'I don't know squat.' He thought and frowned. But then, he turned to look at the second question. He looked back into his paper, and began to write. By the end of the class, when Sasuke handed his paper to the teacher, he was sure he was going to get an F. Sasuke looked at Saya, whose gaze was fixed to the board, and the male sighed once more. "I'll be handing these over next period. Please collect them, as you head on for lunch, alright?" Iruka-sensei said, and the class stood up to leave. Sasuke went to Saya and caught her arm. "How was the test?" Saya turned to look at him and frowned slightly. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and waited for an answer. Saya sighed and said, "It was simple." She said, and walked off.

'Simple? Yeah, right.' Sasuke thought as he walked through the corridors. He saw Kiba at a distance and wondered where Naruto was. "Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked, and Kiba chuckled. "He's hiding from Hinata." Kiba said, and Sasuke chuckled. Naruto knew of Hinata's crush on him, and being the 'macho-man' that he was, he felt shy around her. Hinata was known to be the shyest person around, and she was probably the only person who didn't know that Naruto felt this way around her. When Sasuke asked Naruto whether he returned Hinata's feelings, the blonde just changed the subject. "Does he even like Hinata?" Kiba asked, and Sasuke sighed. "A mystery that can never be revealed." Sasuke mocked and walked away.

Before lunch, the male walked to the chemistry class to get his graded paper. Sasuke sighed. 'Another paper to destroy.' He thought to himself and Iruka-sensei turned to the dark haired male and said, "Sasuke! What an improvement. Your grades are getting better ever since Kakashi made Saya your tutor. You've got a B+." Iruka handed the paper to the dumbstruck male and Sasuke smirked. "Thanks, sensei." He said, and immediately went to find Saya. He felt the need to share this with her, and the male walked through the corridors and saw that there was a large crowd of people gathered around in front of a bulletin board. Sasuke the saw Karin, laughing and also saw Sakura and Ino were there as well.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked Sakura and the pink haired girl turned to him and frowned. Ino walked away, surprisingly, and Karin said, "So, proof enough guys?" Sasuke grimaced and said, "What pro-"Sasuke saw Saya not too far off, and she looked at him with wide eyes. She looked shocked, and her expression was that of fear. Sasuke could tell she was fighting back tears. "What the hell Karin?" Sasuke asked and another student pointed to the bulletin board. Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the picture. It was of him, and Saya holding hands during their tutoring session, and there was a picture of Sasuke kissing Saya's nose, which in this photograph looked as though he was pulling back from kissing her lips.

The male groaned and turned to Karin and said, "You're the one that put these up." Karin looked shocked at the accusation and said, "Of course not." She lied. Sasuke turned to look at Saya and saw that she was looking at the ground as a group of girls were pushing her around. Sasuke grunted and walked up to them and said, "Back off." The girls cocked their eyebrow and one among them said, "Yeah, she's your slut isn't she? Just like her mother." Sasuke's eyes widened. He heard a snuffle and turned to Saya who was crying. "Saya-""I'm not like her." Her voice was shaking. Saya walked away from there, and Sasuke felt his heart crumble. In rage, he walked to the bulletin and tore off the pictures from there and threw them into the dust bin. "I was the one flirting with her. These photographs mean nothing." He said, and walked away.

Sakura was angry. She didn't know what to think, she always thought that Saya wasn't going to 'steal' Sasuke away, but ever since Sasuke treated her that badly, Sakura was sure she was getting over the male. But now that she saw those pictures again, Sakura didn't know what to think. "Hey, Sasuke told the others that he was the one flirting with Saya. So, it isn't her fault." Ino said to her and Sakura looked at her blonde friend and smiled slightly. "Saya wouldn't do something like that right?" Ino nodded. "She won't." Sakura smiled. "We gotta take care of Karin, then. The bitch's gone too far." Ino nodded. They walked to the girl's bathroom, and saw someone lying on the ground, unconscious. "Oh my god, is that Saya?" Ino recognized, and the girls went to the fallen girl's aid as fast as they could.

Saya didn't know where else to go, so she went to the girl's bathroom to wipe her tears off her face. She shouldn't have broken down like that in front of so many people. Those pictures don't mean anything. So what of people talk behind her back? She would still work hard. But being told that she was just like her mother was something she couldn't handle. Because she knew that she wasn't like her, not one bit. Saya cried harder as she thought about it. "You always get the positive remarks don't you?" She heard someone say, and she turned to see a red haired girl with glasses. "Even after putting up those pictures, they still think your Miss Goody Two shoes." Saya sniffed and frowned slightly. "Are you the one that put up those-""Duh? You are one annoying girl. Sasuke likes you, and that wasn't ever supposed to happen. Couldn't you just stay hidden for the rest of your life? Sasuke is too good for you-""But I don't like him." Karin scoffed. "Right, I believe that." Saya frowned. "It's true." She said, and Karin growled. She pushed Saya with all the might she had, and Saya's head hit the wall, and the girl collapsed on the ground, unconscious. "Serve's you right." Karin said, and walked off.

Sasuke couldn't find Saya anywhere, and the male groaned as he recalled her crying face. He spotted Naruto from afar and he asked the blonde where Saya was. Naruto shook his head and looked serious himself, meaning he knew about the photographs. "I'm going to report it to the old lady." Sasuke knew Naruto referred to the principal and nodded. "Who the hell was spying on us man?" Sasuke said, and Naruto sighed. "One of your fan-girls that's for sure." Naruto said, and Sasuke frowned harder. "Sasuke!" A shout came from behind, and Sasuke turned to see Ino running toward him. "Saya's in the infirmary, she-"Sasuke sprinted toward the said place. "Why the hell is she-""She was unconscious in the girl's bathroom, Sakura and I found her." Naruto frowned, and walked away. "Where're you going?" Ino asked him and he said, "Tsunade." Ino nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know who did this." Ino said, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Karin, a few days ago, she came to us and told us that Saya was too close to Sasuke and that she thought Saya was going to steal him-""I swear I'm gonna turn Sasuke's face as ugly as it can get, and then see who'll follow him around!" Ino bit her lip, and the two blondes walked to the principal's chamber.

Sasuke reached the infirmary, and saw Sakura inside. "Where is-""She's awake, she just hit her head really hard. She's fine, that's what the doctor says." Sasuke sighed. "Who the hell did this?" Sasuke growled and Sakura told him about Karin. "Don't worry, Ino and I are going to report her to the princi-""Karin Uzumaki, please report to the principal's office immediately. Karin Uzumaki." The speakers buzzed and Sakura said, "Well, that was fast." Sasuke walked to where Saya was, and saw that she was just sitting there, doing nothing. "How are you feeling?" Saya didn't answer. Sasuke frowned slightly and said, "Saya, I'm very sorry-""I'm not like her." She said, and frowned. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "No, you're nothing like her." He said, and Saya sobbed. "But they-""Look, no matter what those bitches say, you're not like that slut of a mother of yours. You are Saya, and the Saya I know won't ever bother about what others call her. The Saya I know, is the strongest girl I've met. The Saya I know is the most confident, and the smartest person in this school, or maybe even this town. You're the girl you're father loves, and you're the girl who made a delinquent like me to go from an F to B+ in just a week of tutoring." Saya turned to look at Sasuke and saw that he was showing her his marks card. Saya pointed her finger to what Sasuke had written and said softly, "T-That's a silly mistake. It's not toluene, its benzene-"Sasuke hugged the girl and chuckled. "And no matter what people say, this delinquent is always gonna love this nerd." Saya didn't push him away. "You're bad at chemistry." She said, and Sasuke sighed. "You're ruining the moment." The male said, and after a while, "But it's true."

Sakura went up to Ino and said, "So, what happened?" Ino smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Karin is suspended. She confessed that she was the one who did it, and Tsunade suspended her for a month." Sakura and Ino squealed and the blonde male behind them said, "I know I'm hot, you girls don't have to yell." Sakura scoffed and said, "Shut up, Naruto." Naruto frowned and Ino said, "How's Saya?" Sakura smiled softly and said, "Fine. Sasuke's taking care of her." Naruto chuckled. "I should write a book about this. 'Jerk in Love.' It'll be a super hit!" Sakura and Ino walked away each of them saying, "I know I won't buy it." "Super flop, more like." Naruto grunted. Maybe he shouldn't write a book after all.

* * *

**A/N: Dramatic chapter? Ah well. The song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Good song. Whos' happy Karin's gone away? *I am* But hey, there's more to come. Lot more secrets to reveal, lot more hearts to break, and I know I shouldn't be saying this since I was the one who wrote it, but I'm kinda happy with how Ino and Sakura turned out. Non-bitchy. In most stories they are bitches, and it isn't that fun to read. But, oh well, this is my opinion. Read and review~ :)**


	12. The Rose

_**It's the heart afraid of breaking**_

_**That never learns to dance**_

_**It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance**_

_**It's the one who won't be taken**_

_**Who cannot seem to give**_

_**And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live**_

* * *

Sasuke sighed in class. After that scene in the infirmary, Saya walked away without even saying anything. For normal people they would think, Saya and Sasuke were a couple, but Sasuke knew that things weren't even close to it. She treated him the same way she's always treated him, and that was something he didn't expect. 'I'll break down those walls, I swear.' Sasuke vowed, and walked out of class, and saw Saya walk into another classroom. Naruto pounced on the male and said, "Practice. Today. After school." Sasuke nodded and as soon as he realized what his best friend said, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But I have tutoring session with Saya." Naruto watched Sasuke with an unreadable expression. "You mad, bro?" He asked and Sasuke growled. He knew he couldn't miss play-offs, and that was his only ticket to college. Sasuke knew his grades are terrible, and that only left sports as the only way for college. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to inherit his father's job at the company. "Ugh, great." Sasuke grunted and walked off to class. He wanted to let Saya know that he'll not make it today, but every time he got close, he was just pulled off.

Sasuke saw Sakura from afar and went to her and said, "Hey, pass Saya a message, alright? I can't make it today to tutoring class, I have soccer practice." Sakura nodded and smiled at the male and Sasuke smirked right back at her. "Thanks." He said, and walked off. Sakura turned to her left and saw Ino coming toward her. "What was that about?" Sakura shook her head, and said, "Nothing." She walked through the corridors and saw Saya walking to the tutoring center. Sakura licked her lips, and frowned slightly. "Hey Saya!" The said girl turned around and looked at the pinkette. "Sasuke wanted me to tell you something." Saya waited. Ino was watching. "He'll be five minutes late today, and he wants you to wait for him in the center alright?" Saya raised her eyebrows in understanding and Sakura smiled. "Okay." She said, and walked away.

Sakura knew she didn't do a right thing by making Saya wait. She must've told her the truth, but right as she was about to say it, her mouth told her something else entirely. She was unhappy about how close Saya was to Sasuke, but she also knew she wasn't going to be like Karin in treating her rudely. But, if Saya hadn't ever become Sasuke's tutor, then Sasuke wouldn't like her as much as he did now. Sakura wasn't even sure if she was over Sasuke, but one thing she was certain. Sasuke didn't belong to Saya, and now Saya was just another hindrance.

Sasuke walked the fields after school, sure that Saya wouldn't be waiting for him. He greeted his coach, Gai, someone he didn't really like not because Gai was a rude man, no Gai was a kind fellow. He was just weird. "Alright folks! The first game of this season is in three weeks! We have to get training real fast, and we have to kick the neighboring school's butt! You hear me? We must let the youth in our bodies take over! Possess us and we will win!" Gai yelled, and Rock Lee, his number one student, was nodding his head. Sasuke turned to Naruto and sighed.

Saya walked to the tutoring center and sat there. She remembered what Sakura told her, and she started to think why Sasuke would be late. Saya opened her text book, and started to read in the meantime. When she turned the page, for the tenth time, she checked the time. Thirty minutes had passed. Saya frowned slightly. She saw Sasuke in school today, but she didn't let herself be open to him. She remembered the time in the infirmary, how close he had been to her, and she was scared that might take her mind off what needed focus. She was scared she might have feelings for him, and she also knew she didn't know him well enough. Saya didn't want to like someone without knowing who they really were. Saya turned to her book and continued reading. After a while she checked the time once again. There was ten minutes left for her session to end. Sakura had lied to her, that fact was obvious. Saya didn't know why people were being so mean to her, and she thought she didn't care. But all she ended up thinking right now, was that she was just another girl, who felt insecure in high school, and who was all alone all the time, since she didn't have any friends.

Saya stood up, and wondered why she even waited for so long. People might deem her desperate for Sasuke's attention, when in actuality it was the other way around. Saya walked out of the school, and headed on home.

Sasuke poured water on his face, as he walked outside school. Naruto was still held back, with Lee, who had volunteered to clean the ground, and Naruto was stuck with him. Fortunately for Sasuke, he escaped right on time, and he walked outside to the parking lot and got inside his car. He didn't see anyone in the tutoring center, and he knew Saya didn't wait for him. Just as he was about to start the car, someone caught his eye. There, walking outside the school gate was Saya. Sasuke frowned, and wondered what she was doing there. Sasuke started his car, and drove outside and to his surprise, the girl was Saya. She was walking home. Sasuke honked as he drove to her right, and Saya turned to look at the car.

Saya didn't recognize anyone from the car, the windows didn't let her see through. As the windows lowered, Saya saw Sasuke in there. "What're you doing here?" Saya blushed not knowing why. He stopped the car and said, "Did you wait for me?" Saya didn't know what to say. "Sakura told me you would come five minutes late, and that I had to wait." Sasuke groaned. "I told her to tell you I wouldn't make it. I had soccer practice." Saya pressed her lips together and nodded. "I'm so sorry I should've told you myself-""It's not your fault." Saya said. "I didn't want to talk to you." She confessed.

Sasuke felt like some brick was thrown on his face. "I see." He said, as he frowned. "I was scared." He heard Saya say, and he turned to look at her. "Get in, I'll drop you home." Saya shook her head, "I can walk-""I know that, but this time I'm dropping you, so get in." Saya didn't know what to do. "I…" Saya was saying and Sasuke opened the door to his right. "What? Haven't sat inside a car before?" Sasuke chuckled and noticed Saya looking right at his face. "You haven't?" Sasuke asked, and Saya shook her head. "It's okay, get inside." Saya listened to him.

"I get the point, you don't like me. But, I still am sorry I couldn't tell you myself. You wouldn't have to wait and waste your time like this." Saya was quiet. "I avoided you." She said, and Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry-""I was scared. I'm getting too close to you." Sasuke almost stepped on his brakes as he heard what she said. Sasuke felt his cheeks glow, and he wished she didn't notice. "My only way into college is through grades. I don't want any distractions. If I get into college I can…get away from her." Saya said, and Sasuke turned to look at Saya. Her gaze was on her hands which were on her lap. "I can tell you're very passionate about sports, because you're good at it." Sasuke listened to her. "But all I'm good at is studying. So…please." Sasuke felt someone clutch his heart and squeeze it.

"Don't distract me, Sasuke." That was the first time she had ever called him by his name.

Sasuke stopped the car in front of her house and before she got out, he said, "I don't know anything about your family. But I know you dislike your mother a lot." Saya was quiet. "I don't dislike her." Saya said, and Sasuke turned to her. "I'm afraid of her." Sasuke cringed. Saya was so…broken inside. He didn't like this side of her. Sasuke pulled her to him and said, "You'll do great Saya, I know you will. But, listen, you can't let her rule your life. You don't like it there, you can emancipate yourself." Saya pulled away and said, "I have nowhere to go." Sasuke didn't even think twice before saying. "Come live with me." Saya shook her head. "No." She said, and turned to the door of the car. "How do I-"Sasuke opened the door and sighed. "Saya, I like you. A lot." The girl stood there unmoving. "I can help you." Sasuke said, and Saya didn't move. "Bye, Sasuke. Thank you for dropping me home." She said, and walked inside. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He started the car, and drove away.

Saya reached her room, and closed the door. Her mother wasn't at home. She massaged the bridge of her nose, and pushed her glasses up with her finger. She knew Sasuke liked her. She didn't know him enough to realize whether his feelings were genuine. He was the first boy to ever tell her that, and yes, it did make her stomach flip. Saya felt like one of those girls off those novels she read. The female protagonist. But, she couldn't let herself get close. She was scared, she kept telling him that. What she meant was, she was scared that she too, might like him back. And if that did, then…Saya was sure she would be lost. For good.

* * *

**A/N: Touchy feely? :D  
I loved YellowMittens's review, it made so much sense. Thank you!  
And yes, Sakura is jealous, but she isn't a bitchy-bitch. And how many of you sqeauled when you read the manga recently? I did! And the song is The Rose by Bette Midler. The lyrics are beautiful, ain't it? Read and review! And please, add in your opinions, I love to read them! :)**


	13. Dreams

_**We'll get higher and higher**_

_**Straight up we'll climb**_

_**We'll get higher and higher**_

_**Leave it all behind**_

_**Run, run, run away**_

_**Like a train running off the track**_

_**The truth gets left behind**_

_**And falls between the cracks**_

_**Standing on broken dreams**_

_**But never losing sight**_

_**Spread your wings**_

* * *

Saya checked the time, it was ten minutes to five in the evening. She closed her book, and grabbed her bag, and walked out of the house, her mother still not home. It was time for her job at the pizza store down the street. She worked there for two hours, and returned home to study. As lucky as she thought she was, no one from school came to a store like that, and the one or two people who did, didn't recognize her. She had to earn, for herself, so that she could buy the groceries, and the other necessities she needed to survive. Saya was pretty much on her own, her mother just came and used the bed in the other room. Sakina did take money from Saya, and never returned it. But Saya couldn't do anything about it, since Sakina was her mother, and Saya was afraid to talk back.

The store was called 'Pizzazz', and the owner was a man old enough to be Saya's grandfather. His name was Joseph, but people called him Joe. As soon as Saya entered the place, she walked to the counter, and spoke to the other employee. Her name was Tenten, a girl from Saya's school, but a senior. "Ha, you're here. Put on your apron and go to table five, the poor man's been waiting for five minutes." Saya nodded and did what she asked. The male at table five was relatively older looking than she was, but Saya could tell he was a college student. He had black hair, and he was studying. Saya, being curious tried to look into the book and suddenly, "It's Human Anatomy Part Two." The male said, and Saya backed away. "M-May I take your-""Yes, you may." The male smiled at her, and Saya thought he was familiar from somewhere. "Usually people don't eat pizza at this time of the day-""But we do have other things. Coffee, and cupcakes." The man chuckled. "You must like those things." Saya dreaded this job. It made her talk to random strangers and she knew she wasn't the best conversationalist.

"Alright, I'll have coffee. Black, no sugar." Saya nodded and before she walked off, the male looked into her name tag. "Saya Nakahara?" She turned to face the man and he said, "This book I'm reading, was written by your father." Saya's eyes widened. She gasped and almost dropped the notepad she was holding. "Saya! Do you have the order yet?" Saya nodded and walked off, the black haired man smiling at the girl.

Saya brought him the coffee and gulped. "I wasn't lying, check it out if you don't believe me." She did believe him. She knew her father had published text books for medical students before, when he was a teacher. She didn't think there were students still referring to it. "I believe you." She said, and the man smiled. "My name is Itachi." He said, and Saya said, "You already know mine." Itachi chuckled. "You know, my younger brother has an obsession with you. The other day, he was reading a book called, The Dragon something…" Saya frowned slightly. "Is your brother's name Sasuke Uchiha?" "The one and only." Saya nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't know you worked here. I just came in because I usually study at home, and I thought it would be fun to read here for a change." Itachi smiled. "I'm a medical student." "I know." Saya said, and Itachi chuckled once more. "I should get back to work." Saya said, and walked off. 'She's unimpressed. Now I know why Sasuke has such a tough time talking to her.' Itachi chuckled and started to study.

"Do you know him from somewhere? He sure is cute." Tenten remarked to Saya as she was washing the dishes. "No, I don't know him." Saya lied. As Tenten was talking to Saya about Itachi Uchiha, the male turned to the girls and smiled. Tenten squealed and said, "He was so looking at me, don't you think Saya?" Saya didn't care. "Sure." She said. Saya was just working there, so that she could earn. She didn't like anything else about the place. She disliked pizza as food, and she disliked talking. She knew she wasn't the best person for a talk, and Saya hated crowds. "Saya, I think the man's looking at you." Saya looked to see Itachi smiling at her, his eyes closed. Saya looked back at the dishes and began to work. "I don't care." She said, and she really didn't.

Itachi tried his best to assure Saya he wasn't stalking her. Sasuke didn't send him, and the story he told Saya was the truth. Now he wasn't sure whether he should tell Sasuke about Saya working here, because if he did, Sasuke would pop in every day, he was sure of it. 'I know why he likes her. She's hard to get.' Itachi thought to himself and sighed. "Um, excuse me?" Itachi said to the brown haired girl standing next to Saya. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered. Itachi smiled and said, "Do you do home deliveries?" The girl nodded frantically. "Saya's the best delivery girl we have! She knows this town like the back of her hand." The brown haired girl said, and Itachi smiled. "I would like to place an order." He said, and he turned to see Saya frowning at him.

Itachi walked back home, and chuckled as he entered. "What's so funny?" His mother asked him and Itachi said, "Sasuke's girlfriend's going to come here in about thirty minutes." Mikoto sighed. She didn't like her son's romantic interests, they were too glamorous. "Who's the girl this time?" Mikoto sighed and Itachi chuckled. "She isn't his girlfriend yet, she's turned Sasuke down twice." Mikoto turned to look at her eldest son with shock. "Really?" Itachi nodded. He told her about Saya, and Mikoto smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She said, and walked upstairs. "Sasuke! Come down here."

Sasuke grunted. He walked downstairs and found his mother staring at him, and his elder brother grinning. "What's gotten you grinning like an idiot?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi said, "Saya's coming home." Sasuke's heart jumped. "W-What?" Mikoto laughed and said, "Look how nervous she's made my son, even when she isn't here, how cute!" Sasuke's face turned red. "You told mom?" Itachi shrugged and said, "I might have let it slip." Sasuke groaned. "She sounds wonderful, Sasuke. I heard she's a delivery girl at a pizza shop nearby." Mikoto said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "It's true. I asked her to deliver a few pizzas here in-"Itachi checked the time and said, "Ten minutes." Sasuke brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. The bell suddenly rang and Sasuke sprang to the door, ignoring his mother's laughter. He opened the door, and smiled.

Saya stared at the man before her. "So, my brother met you." Saya handed him the cover and said, "32. 50." Sasuke nodded and turned to her and said, "Come inside." Saya didn't budge. "Oh, come on inside, if you want the money." Saya frowned and followed. She could see Itachi sitting on the couch and another woman by his side. "32. 50." Sasuke said to Itachi and the elder male chuckled. Mikoto stared at the girl in awe. "So you must be Saya, I've heard a lot about you." Saya didn't know what to say. Sasuke handed her the money and Saya took it. She bowed to Mikoto and walked out, and Sasuke frowned. "This is not going to work-""Follow her, stupid!" His mother ordered, and Sasuke, dazed, listened to her.

"Saya!" Saya walked faster, and tried her best to avoid Sasuke. "Saya, wait!" Sasuke shouted from behind her and Saya shut her eyes tightly and stopped. "What do you want-"Sasuke pulled the girl and kissed her on her lips. It was an impulse, and he pulled away as soon as it happened. "I need to talk to you." Saya didn't move. Her eyes were wide, and watery. She had the same look in her eye as the time when Sasuke played the prank on her. "Saya, I will never hurt you. Please, let me in." Saya didn't know what to do. She stared at his face, the tears in her eyes flowing down her cheeks, and Sasuke removed her glasses and wiped the tears away. "Please, talk to me." He said, and Saya gulped. "I'm scared." She said, and Sasuke pulled her close to him. "Don't be." Saya didn't move. "Of those people." She said, and Sasuke frowned. "What happened, tell-""It all began a month before my dad died."

Saya knew about her mother cheating on her father, but she scared her enough so she wouldn't tell her father. Saya felt betrayed, and she wanted nothing more than to push that woman out of her life. The men that came at nights when her father wasn't home, made noises that didn't let the girl sleep. But one night, a man entered her room. After all the noises had stopped for that night, he came into her room, and pulled out the sleeping girl from her bed, and grabbed her by her waist. Saya had long black hair at that time, and the bigger male pulled her by it. Saya shouted, and shouted, and the man touched her chest, and his hands travelled to her abdomen. But just then, her father came in and saved her life.

He filed for divorce, just the next day, and Saya was happier than ever. But three weeks later, he passed away, just before when the hearing was scheduled. Saya was stuck with her mother. But, the molestation didn't stop. The men always came to her when the doors were unlocked, so Saya locked them every night. She had bruises in her arms and she wore hoodies and full sleeved shirts to cover them up. They didn't rape her, but they scared her. They left her trembling, and Saya was afraid of contact. Any sort of physical contact, even hugs. She built walls around herself, fearing that if people knew about her, then they'd hurt her. Humiliation was nothing compared to what she had been through. And as Sasuke listened on, he felt anger rise in his veins, and he hugged the girl.

Saya didn't move.

"I won't hurt you, Saya." He said, and even then she didn't move.

It will take time, he knew it. And he was glad she didn't lose the one thing she couldn't ever get back. Sasuke held her by her wrists and pulled up her hoodie and saw those bluish marks. Sasuke cringed at the sight. "Do they still hurt you?" He asked and Saya looked at his face and said, "When the doors are unlocked, they come." Sasuke wanted to hug her, he wanted her to believe he wouldn't hurt her, but he knew she wouldn't. This girl had so much going on, he was sure she was probably the strongest girl he and ever seen. She was a fighter. "I will make you believe I won't hurt you, Saya." He said, placing his palms on either sides of her face. Saya's eyes were blue. Like the ocean. They always held a tone of unforgiving coldness.

But right now, they held nothing but want. They were void of happiness. Sasuke knew just what he needed to do then.

He needed to destroy those walls around her, and he was sure as hell going to do it. With help, or without.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, since no one else is taking part, I'm closing the contest. flaminguchiha, you win! :)  
And like I promised, you can message me information about your own character, and I shall include them in my story. It can be anything, a friend of Saya, or a person who plays the villain. (Family members included, like cousins, or far relatives). Think about it! :)  
And the song is Dreams by Van Halen. I like the lyrics of this song, it's good.  
Read and review~  
Tell me your opinions about how I should continue. I will read each and every review and get back to you. :)**


	14. Don't Stop

_**All I want is to see you smile,**_

_**If it takes just a little while,**_

_**I know you don't believe that it's true,**_

_**I never meant any harm to you.**_

* * *

Sakura detested what she did, she shouldn't have told Saya that lie. Now, even apologizing won't mask it. She told Ino about lying to Saya and Ino was mad at her. "You shouldn't have done that, geez, Saya isn't the type Sakura! Even if Sasuke does like her, it all isn't worth it." Ino had told her, but it wasn't that easy. Sakura liked Sasuke for the longest time, from Middle school. And now, Saya stole him in just two weeks which wasn't fair. She didn't even like him like that, and that part made her angrier. Her mind was tattered, she didn't know what she was thinking, and all she knew was that she wasn't thinking straight. Being mean to Saya wasn't going to make her get Sasuke back. 'He wasn't yours in the first place.' Sakura thought and sighed.

Today was a Sunday. Sunday usually meant 'Study day' for Saya, but what she didn't ever expect was Sasuke popping by her house and smiling at her like he was going to sell a box of cookies. Saya wasn't even dressed for the occasion. She wore shorts, and a tank top, revealing those bruises. Sasuke cringed lightly as he saw them, and said, "Can I come in?" Saya's mother wasn't at home, she hadn't come home in three days. Saya frowned at him and said, "What do you want?" Sasuke faked a pout and leaned closer to her and said, "You, actually. But, considering this isn't the right time, we have a test next week, and I was hoping I could study with you." Saya frowned harder to a point it looked like she was pouting and said, "You don't study at all, all you do is stare at me, and it's quite disturbing." She was still frown-pouting.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. Saya looked so god damned cute right now! Her frown, just made him want to kiss her face, and the way she spoke to him just then, made his heart squirm. "Please, before I barricade you with kisses, let me in." Sasuke said, and Saya blushed. She stepped aside, letting the boy enter. "You are unbelievably cute, Saya, you know that? I almost couldn't resist you." Saya bit her lip, and didn't say anything. "What do you want from me?" Sasuke looked to his left and saw Saya looking at the ground and he said, "A kiss." Saya looked at him with wide eyes and Sasuke kissed her lips. He placed his hands on either side of her face and licked her bottom lip. Saya didn't know what she had to do, she tried to push him away, and that didn't work.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at how Saya didn't know how to react to a kiss. She didn't kiss back, and she tried her hardest to push him away, and then something wet hit his cheek and Sasuke pulled away slightly and saw that there were tears coming out of Saya's eyes. 'Great, I went too far.' Sasuke hugged the girl and rubbed her back. "I won't hurt you, and I'm sorry I acted rashly, you…you make me want to do things to you Saya, and sometimes it's irresistible." Saya whimpered. "Like those men? How they find it irresistible?" Sasuke flinched.

"I am not like them. You got that?" The male frowned and Saya bit her lip. "Tell me, why you push me away?" Saya remembered that he had come here asking to study. But she wasn't foolish enough to think that was really going to happen. "Because I'm scared." Saya admitted. "Admitting fear isn't cowardice. My father told me that." Saya continued. Sasuke sat next to her, and said, "I know that, but you can't be afraid all the time. You have to let someone in." Saya shook her head. "Every time I get close, I get hurt." Sasuke didn't want to believe that. "I won't hurt you, I promise." Saya still didn't believe it. "Hey, tutor girl, listen to me." Sasuke placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him and said, "I like you. More than any other girl I liked before. And I'm ready to fight for you, and wait till you're ready to be with me, but, you have to do your part and let me in." Sasuke said, and Saya didn't react.

Saya looked down and raised her right hand. Sasuke thought she was going to slap him, but the impact never came. Saya placed her hand on his cheek and his eyes widened. She rubbed her fingers against his face, and she wasn't looking at him. Sasuke smiled and placed his hand on hers which was on his face, and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. "That's a good move, Nakahara." Sasuke entwined his hand with hers and heard Saya say, "Can…Can we study now?" Sasuke chuckled and said, "Yep. That's why I'm here." That was not why he was here.

Sasuke stared at Saya as she taught him and something came across his mind. His eyes widened as he realized it. "Hey, Saya-""Do you ever pay attention?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and said, "To you, yes, you're better than the teachers at school." Saya frowned. "Don't say that." Sasuke chuckled and said, "Chivalry." Saya frowned harder. "Listen, that's not what I wanted to tell you. Ever since we met, I haven't seen you smile. I want to. So, smile for me." Saya's expression was stoic. "You're not gonna smile are you?" "Only idiots smile without reason." Sasuke smirked.

"Challenge accepted. I'll make you smile before this day ends." Saya frowned slightly and said, "Pay attention." "Yes, ma'am." But he wondered, how can me make Saya smile? What would make her smile? What did she like? Then it hit him, that book, Dragon Sword and Wind Child. She loves that book. 'So, what if she loves it, how can I make her smile?' Sasuke groaned, and Saya noticed. "Pay-""Attention, I got it." Sasuke said, and listened to her. "Let's take a break?" Saya looked at him and then at the time. "We haven't even studied for an hour-""Hour's a lot, let's take a break." Saya frowned. She closed the book and turned to face him. "Here?" Sasuke questioned and Saya looked at him as if he were mental.

"Where else?" Sasuke sighed. "You're beautiful, Saya." Sasuke said, and waited for her reaction. She didn't say anything. Her expression was the same. "Alright, did it hurt?" Saya cocked her eyebrow, and said, "What?" Sasuke wanted to laugh. "Did it hurt? Falling from heaven, because you're an angel-""Even I know that's lame." Sasuke sighed. "You look great with what you're wearing." Sasuke smirked and Saya blushed, frowning. "What are you doing?" Sasuke chuckled and laid his head on her lap, and said, "Trying to make you smile." Saya blushed and moved back, but Sasuke didn't move from her lap. He played with Saya's short hair, and said, "There was a rumor that said I liked girls with long hair. But, I like short black haired girls better." Saya bit her lip. "I had long hair once. My mother cut it down." Sasuke sat up straight and sighed. 'Not good, what the hell am I doing?' He thought to himself and groaned.

"Let's get back to studying." Saya said, and Sasuke sighed. They were studying chemistry, and Sasuke hated the subject. Saya apparently, thought he was terrible in the subject and made him study more than the others. "I hate chemistry." Saya nodded and said, "That's why you have to study that more." Sasuke groaned. He listened on to what Saya was teaching him and then, "It's optical symmetry, not geometrical." Sasuke said, and Saya looked at him with wide eyes. Sasuke was bored. "What did you say?" Saya asked him and Sasuke sighed. "Optical, not geometric." Sasuke closed his eyes and heard something soft. A chuckle. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to look at Saya.

She was chuckling.

It lasted for a few seconds, and after that, Sasuke's heart pounded, she smiled. His eyes were wide, and he swallowed his saliva. "S-Saya-"She looked beautiful right then, her smiling face. He didn't ever want her to 'not smile' ever again. Sasuke smiled and heard her say, "You're learning." And then the smile disappeared. Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek and kissed it. "I love you right now." Saya's face reddened, and she licked her lips. "S-Sasuke-""I meant that. I love you." Saya turned to look at him, and closed her eyes. "I…""Don't say anything, just smile for me again." Sasuke placed his head on her shoulder and surrounded her with his arms. Saya breathed slowly, but she was nervous on the inside. Did she like him? She didn't know.

Saya closed her eyes and smiled. Her one hand was on Sasuke's shoulder, and the other around his waist. "I won't ever let you go, I promise. I love you, I love you Saya, I love you." Sasuke repeated and pulled the girl closer.

Saya opened her mouth to say something, but then she heard the door of her room open. "My, my, so this is what happens when I'm not around." Saya gasped and Sasuke pulled away and turned to face the person. The male frowned and Saya's eyes were wide. Her heart was pounding, and the woman laughed. "Mother…" Saya whispered, and Sasuke grunted. This was not going to end well, he knew that much already.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~  
I just love ending it with one, I know I'm evil. So, I just started watching this anime called Soul Eater, and my goodness, it's amazing! I've seen like 20 episodes or so, and I can tell you, I love Dr. Franken Stein. I might write a story about him, would anyone read it? PM me. We can talk about our loves for the professor. (I like Death The Kid, too. He's adorablicious.)  
So, this chapter made me smile, I don't care how it worked for Saya. *wink*  
The song is Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac.  
Read and review~ :)**


	15. I'll Be There For You

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**When the rain starts to pour**_

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**Like I've been there before **_

_**I'll be therefor you **_

_**'Cuz you're there for me too...**_

* * *

Saya's mother stood by the door with a grin plastered on her face. She knew on the inside that Saya wasn't _that_ kind of person. The boy who was with Saya was the same boy from a few days ago, who thought she was a whore. 'I don't blame him.' Sakina thought to herself and sighed. "Well, well, do you two need privacy?" Sakina mocked and Saya looked to the floor and closed her eyes. The boy stood up, and Sakina was amazed by his physique. He was taller than her, and he would roughly be around 5'9. Saya didn't move. "Listen, boy, you have no right to stand up to me like that, I suggest you back away." Sakina said, and Sasuke smirked. "I'm not afraid of some whore trying to tell me what to do. If I think about it, this is Saya's house too." Sakina wanted to laugh.

She didn't hate Saya. No, she wasn't anything close to hating her daughter. Sakina didn't know how to be a mother. She was only 19 when Saya was born, and even then, her husband, Yuu, was a much better father. Sakina didn't know how to be a mother, and ever since Saya was born, Yuu was always with her. He rarely spent time with Sakina and that hurt the woman. She loved her daughter, but she loved her husband more. But slowly, she detested everything around her and resorted to drinking and drugs. It was then she met other men, and it was then she began cheating on her husband. Even after Yuu's death, Sakina was heartbroken, she still is, but she doesn't know how to deal with it. She didn't know how to be a mother to Saya, and even when she tried, she screws up. Sakina was ashamed of herself, but she knew that it was too late for her to change now.

Sasuke didn't like the woman. Not one bit. She was the reason Saya had those walls around her, she was the reason Saya didn't smile that often. And yet, there was actually nothing he could do, Sakina was Saya's mother, and that was a fact which couldn't be tampered with. "We…were studying." Saya said, and Sasuke turned to look at her. Her voice was timid, and Sakina broke out laughing. "Studying? I believe what the two of you were doing was close to intimacy. Is the subject you're 'studying' Sex Education?" Sasuke wanted to hit the woman, but held himself back. "I'll leave you to it. By the way, I won't be home for a week or so, and for that I need money. Where's your savings?" Saya didn't want to give her money. Sasuke growled and said, "Get your own money. Or do you sleep with men for free?" Sakina glared at the boy and said, "If you want to sleep with my daughter then-""You call her your daughter now, that's cute." Sasuke mocked and Sakina scowled. "Get lost, boy." She said, and walked off, slamming the door.

Sasuke sat down next to Saya and sighed. "You okay?" Saya nodded and said, "I can't believe you spoke to her like that." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, that I'm used to. I'm a jerk, remember?" Saya nodded. "I do." Sasuke looked at her face and saw that she was dead serious. His heart dropped. He had been mean to her before, and that was something he couldn't erase. "Hey, about being mean to you, I'm very sorry-"Saya shook her head. "It's okay. It isn't something I'm not used to." Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I don't want you to be used to it, damnit!" Saya stared at his face, expressionlessly. "I can't forget whatever had happened to be before." Saya said and Sasuke nodded. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you, again." Saya wanted to believe it.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone rang, and the male sighed. "Hello?" "Sasuke! Where are you?" It was Itachi. "Itachi? What…I'm at Saya's house." Itachi chuckled over the phone and Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Sasuke sighed and said, "Absolutely." Itachi chuckled more and said, "You have to come home now. Mom said she needs you to run some errands. I can't go, because I have exams next week. Medical student, gotta stu-""Shut up, I'll be there." Itachi laughed and said, "Tell Saya, I said hi, okay?" Sasuke hung up. "My brother says hi." Saya blinked.

Sasuke stood up and pulled Saya with him. "I have to leave now, reality calls." He smiled and Saya just stared at him. "Can you…um…can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked her, his face red. Saya frowned slightly and said, "No. You've done that already." Sasuke chuckled and kissed her nose. "I can get used to that, you know." He hugged the girl and kissed her forehead. "So, this means you're my girlfriend right?" "Wrong." Sasuke pulled away and groaned. "Seriously?" Saya nodded. Sasuke sighed. "I won't stop chasing you, I hope you know that." Saya rolled her eyes. "Walk with me outside?" Saya led him to the door and the two of them walked till the gate. Sasuke turned to see Saya and smiled. He bent down to kiss her lips, before something unexpected happened.

Sasuke was pushed toward a wall, and his hands were twisted around his back. A foot snuck between his legs, and the male tripped and fell to his face. "What the fuck-"Before he could even realize what was happening, a weight sat on his back, his chest pressed to the ground. "Saya, get inside, right now." A female voice said, and Sasuke groaned. "What are you-Get off me!" The woman on top of him said, "You think I'm going to let you manhandle my sister and get away with it, then you're wrong, sicko!" Sasuke growled and then realized that the girl said something very strange. "Saya's sister?" It was then Saya said, "Get off him, he's my schoolmate."

As soon as the weight was lifted off him, Sasuke turned to see the girl who 'beat' him up and his eyes widened. She had short, black, chin-length hair with long bangs. Her eyes were green, and she was frowning. She was tall and slim, and she was taller than Saya was. "Who's this guy?" She said, still frowning. Sasuke groaned. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said, and the girl suddenly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to her and said, "Uchiha? Do you by any chance, know anyone by the name Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke frowned. "He's my elder brother." The woman released him. She looked older than the two of them, but she must've been a college student or something. '18 or 19, perhaps.' Sasuke thought to himself. "You sure he's not a stalker?" The girl asked and Saya nodded. "He is one. But…I know him really well." Sasuke smiled as she said that and the other girl frowned at Sasuke. "My name's Kei. Kei Soyokaze. I know your brother." Kei smiled triumphantly. Then in an instant, she grabbed Saya and pulled her to her chest. "Oh, how I missed you Saya!" Saya struggled to get out of her hold, but Kei's grip was firm.

Sasuke observed the girl as she spoke, non-stop. 'Jibber-jabber' as he would call it. She went on and on about how she missed her sister, and how she loved to see her again. Sasuke sighed and the next thing he knew his head was pressed downwards and Kei said, "You got a problem, twerp?" Sasuke knew it for sure. Kei was a female Naruto.

Kei released Sasuke and sighed dramatically. "Where's your luggage?" Sasuke looked at Kei skeptically. "Luggage?" Kei nodded and pointed behind her. There was a car, and out came two men, holding three suitcases each. "I'm gonna stay here for good. I've enrolled into the Medical College here." Kei winked. 'So that's how she knows Itachi. She's a fresher.' Sasuke thought and Kei said, "Bring it here, boys." The men brought the suitcases and she smiled at them. She waved a goodbye to them and they walked off, smiling like goof-balls. "Do you know them?" Saya asked and Kei shook her head. "You made them carry your suitcases." Kei nodded. "And you don't know them?" Kei nodded once again and smiled. "Slave-driver." Sasuke muttered and Kei turned to him and glared. "I don't like your boyfriend, Saya." Sasuke smirked and Saya shook her head. "He's not my-""Oh, forget it." Kei said and spun on her feet.

"I gotta get going." Sasuke said, and walked off before he heard Kei shout, "It would be fun if I told all your friends that you were beaten up by a girl." She grinned and Sasuke scowled at her. "That's no way to greet someone." Kei punched the air and said, "Shut up kid, I'm fabulous!" Sasuke groaned and walked away.

Kei Soyokaze was Saya's cousin. Her mother, Yuko, was Saya's father's older sister. Despite being loud, inattentive, exuberant and brash, Kei knows just when things are serious and when aren't. Even when she's hurt, she tends not to show it, since she doesn't want people to feel sad for her. She has a very characteristic narcissist demeanor, which makes her believe that nothing is impossible, and her determination level is sky high. Kei was born loud, and she doesn't do well in crowds. But one thing was certain, the first time she ever met Saya was when Saya was a three month infant, and Kei was two and half years old. And ever since then, Kei promised to herself that she would look after Saya like her own sibling. When her uncle Yuu passed away, she stayed with Saya for a month, missing school.

There was also another thing.

"Kei? Oh how nice to see you." Sakina said, and Kei immediately replied, "Die."

Kei despised Saya's mother.

Saya and Kei's relationship was somewhat peculiar to say the least. Kei was one of the only people Saya ever cared about other than her father, but there were times when Saya wished she never knew Kei. Kei's loud personality cancelled out Saya's quiet one, especially in public gatherings. But, Saya loved Kei, and the fact that she was there to help whenever she needed it was something Saya was eternally grateful for. Kei loved Saya to bits, something which can be seen when she attacked Sasuke thinking he was a stalker.

Kei didn't know about Saya's abuse when she was alone at home. If she did, there was a chance that Kei would force Saya to emancipate herself from her mother, and Kei would take full guardianship for the teenager, despite being a teenager herself.

Sakina sighed and said, "How long are you going to stay here?" Kei blinked and said, "Longer than you are, that's for sure. Wait, Sakina don't you have some stretching to do? I think I saw a few ass-faces on my way here. They smelled like you."

There was another thing. Kei had a foul mouth.

Sakina frowned and walked out. "Have fun with strangers! Bitch." Kei grunted and turned to Saya and said, "Spill, Saya who was that guy?" Saya stared at her cousin and said, "Do you have amnesia? His name is-""Sasuke Uchiha, I know. Was he your boyfriend?" Saya blushed.

"How cute! You're blushing! I think-""Sasuke told me he loved me." Kei's eyes widened. "L-Love? Really?" Saya nodded. Kei smiled. "Do you like him?" Saya didn't know.

"I don't know."

Kei sighed. "Answers will come to you, Saya. Don't worry. How are things?" "Fine." Kei sighed. She knew Saya wasn't the talkative person, but that didn't mean Kei wouldn't try to get info out of her younger cousin. Kei hugged Saya and the younger girl flinched. Kei noticed this, but ignored it. "Listen, I love you, okay? Now that I'm here, that skank of a mother of yours will never hurt you. I know Tae Kwon Do. I can kick butt." Saya smiled slightly. Kei pulled away and said, "Since I enrolled into the University, and since I am going to be the best doctor in the world, I can take my sister out for food!" Kei winked at her sister and said, "Get dressed cutie, we're going out."

Sasuke reached home and knocked on his brother's door first. "Sasuke what are you-""Do you know anyone by the name Kei Soyokaze?" Itachi's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. "Uh…she's a fresher at my college. She's a little…how do you say it-""She's Saya's cousin." Sasuke told Itachi about their 'brief' meeting and Itachi broke out laughing. "The first time we met was somewhat awkward too." Itachi said, and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

Itachi chuckled nervously and said, "We kissed." If Sasuke was drinking something, he would've spat of out. "What?" Itachi laughed nervously, and scratched his head. Sasuke's eyes were going to pop out. 'What the hell?'

* * *

**A/N : flaminguchiha-san, I hope I got her personality right! Kei Soyokaze, belongs to flaminguchiha. And whoa, Itachi and Kei, what happened? She makes me laugh, Kei. When I write about her, I can imagine her doing all those air punches and that's so adorable~ (And, it would be awesome if people would send in pictures of how they think the characters look like, I would be grateful)  
The song, is (duh) I'll Be There For You, by the Remembrants :)****  
Read and review~ :)**


	16. Alice

_**When the world's crashing down**_

_**When I fall and hit the ground**_

_**I will turn myself around**_

_**Don't you try to stop me**_

* * *

Sasuke stared at his brother's face as if he were mental. You meet a girl for the first time, ever, by kissing her? "What the hell, Itachi? Are you joking-""It's no joke." Itachi said, chuckling. Sasuke plopped on the bed beside his brother and Itachi said, "You should go see mom. She needed you for something." Sasuke grunted and stood up, "You sure are fast with the ladies, Itachi." Sasuke said and walked out of the room. Itachi sighed, 'If only you knew.' He thought and got back to studying.

Itachi Uchiha was the tradition breaker of the family. His father ran a business that he'd hoped his eldest son would take over, but Itachi didn't have any interest in entrepreneurship. He wanted to be a doctor, and a doctor he will be. So, Itachi joined the Konoha University, where Saya's father used to work as a professor. He had never met the guy, but he had heard of him. Itachi was 19 when college began for him, and this was his third year. And on the first day of his third year of college, something very strange happened. Itachi was always popular with the girls, and he had a tough time dealing with them. He wasn't mean to them like Sasuke was, he would turn them down kindly, which made them like him even more.

He had a few decent friends, and he topped the class all the time. He worked hard, so he deserved it. But, his first day of third year college, was also the first day of first years as well. That was when he met Kei Soyokaze. He hadn't even spoken to the girl, yet from a distance he could see that she was loud, and feisty. Itachi chuckled to himself and went back to reading, what he usually does. That's when he heard something from a distance. He turned to look and saw that there were four guys surrounding Kei, and one held on to her hands. Itachi was infuriated. One thing, he hated when things like this happened, and moreover, this was happening right in front of his eyes.

Itachi stood up, closing the cook and walked over there. 'Ragging a fresher, that's old school.' Itachi thought and said to the men, "Let her go-"In an instant, the girl kicked the boy holding on to her and punched the one nearest to her. She turned left around ninety degrees and kicked the other boy, and the fourth one was running away while Kei, ran up to him and kicked him from behind. "Get this straight people!" Kei announced and Itachi was wide eyed. "Anyone mess with Kei Soyokaze, pays for it." She walked to where Itachi was standing and said, "Thank-"And she fell forward. Someone from behind pushed the girl, and Kei fell right on top of Itachi.

Let's just say, Itachi's eyes were widened. And Kei was infuriatingly angry. She kissed a guy, she barely knew. She stood up and turned around, her face red with fury. Before she attacked the one responsible, Itachi grabbed her hand and said, "Violence isn't going to help you." The person who pushed Kei ran off. Kei groaned and turned to Itachi and said, "Who are you? Gandhi? Ugh! Seriously, what do you guys think? You can just man up and make a girl squirm by just holding her? You can't mess with me or any girl that I know in this place. Ugh! I hate men who think they're over-dominating!" Itachi smiled at the girl and just stood there. "Are you going to say something?" Kei asked, frowning. "Nothing, it's just that I've noticed you talk a lot." Kei was angry once more.

"What's your name?" She asked Itachi and he said, "Itachi Uchiha." "Get lost." She said, and walked away. Itachi smiled. 'I got to kiss a girl today for free. Well, weird things do happen.' Itachi thought and walked away.

That was how Itachi and Kei met. Itachi chuckled as he thought about it, and then his mind trailed off to what Sasuke said. Itachi's eyes widened immediately. "Kei's Saya's cousin?" He spoke aloud. He sighed. "So, if Sasuke's marrying Saya, then I'll be related to Kei. Great." Itachi said, and sighed. 'Man, I'm sure sighing a lot today.'

It turns out that Sasuke didn't have any chores to do that day. His mother went out with Naruto's mother, so Sasuke had nothing to do that day. He sighed and sunk on the couch and saw that his brother decided to sit next to him. "What's on TV?" Sasuke stared at his brother and said, "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Itachi chuckled and grabbed the remote. "I've been doing that all my life, unlike a brother of mine." Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. "Well, I'm in love with my tutor, so I think I'll be fine." Itachi turned to his brother and said, "Does she love you-""She let me kiss her, and she hugged me, so I scored." Itachi chuckled and said, "Her sister. Kei, careful. She's scary." Sasuke grunted and said, "You kissed her." "It was an accident!" Itachi argued and Sasuke laughed.

"I can imagine it. You and that loud mouth. Brilliant." Sasuke teased and Itachi laughed. "Tease me all you want, Sasuke." Itachi said, and stood up. "Where're you off to?" Itachi shrugged. "I'll go out to get something to eat. A walk will do me good." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

Itachi didn't tell anyone in his family that he had retinal migraine. His mother would worry, his father would stop sending him to college. Itachi took his own medicine, but recently, it's been getting worse. He took walks whenever he felt nauseous and when he had a slight headache. That was mostly why Itachi studied outside more than inside his house. Itachi walked inside the café closest to his house and saw two people who he thought he'd run into. 'How cliché.' Itachi thought and sighed. He went up to a chair and sat there, ordering coffee.

Kei forced Saya to go with her to a coffee shop across four streets. On their way there, Saya was forced to listen to Kei rant about her school graduation. Unlike Saya, Kei had plenty of friends, and she was quite popular. She was the president of the student council back at her old school, and she excelled in sports. Saya zoned out when Kei spoke and they walked into the café. Saya and Kei sat in front of each other and Kei began to check the menu. "Let's see….what's good here?" Kei scanned the menu and thought for a bit. "Saya, is there something you'd like? It's almost time for lunch you know." Saya didn't know. She didn't have the money for it, but she knew Kei would pay. Also, she didn't want Kei to waste a lot of money on her since Kei was also a college student. "I don't-""Don't you dare think about the money part sister, I will pay, and I don't have a skanky mother like yours to rob money from me." Kei scolded and Saya nodded.

Kei looked away and saw someone sitting on a chair, drinking coffee and staring right at her. She recognized the face immediately. Kei frowned and stood up, Saya noticing the reaction. "You sit here, alright?" Saya wasn't planning on moving. Kei stomped to where the person was sitting and stood right beside them.

Itachi gulped when she caught him staring at her. If he did think about it, she looked real cute when she was far away. Close up, she scared him. "Itachi Uchiha." She spat and Itachi smiled at her. "Why, hello there Kei-""Don't play dumb, I know you've been spying." Itachi wanted to laugh. "Spying? I think it's just coincidence that we're here." Kei glared at the elder Uchiha and said, "You've been thinking about that, haven't you?" Kei asked and Itachi blinked. Twice. "I don't know what you're talking about-""Bullshit, Itachi I know you think you have a shot with me-"Itachi pointed his index finger to shush the girl and he spoke quietly, "If you're wondering, I didn't even think about our little kiss until you came stomping over here. If you're thinking so much about it, I can't help you. I don't even know you enough to think I have a shot with you and quite frankly Miss Soyokaze-"Itachi leaned closer to the girl, their noses almost touching. "-I don't give a damn." He said, and smirked.

"Thanks for the coffee!" Itachi said, and walked away, leaving Kei standing there. She groaned and went back to her seat. "Enough humiliation for one day?" Saya asked her and Kei stood up. "You saw?" Saya shook her head. "I could hear."

The next day, when Saya walked to school, she saw a car parked in front of her house. Kei was still asleep. She had college, and she still wasn't awake. "Kei, wake up you have col-""Oh my god I'm late!" That was what it took. After getting ready, and after Kei forcefully shoved four slices of bread inside Saya's mouth, Saya walked out of the house ignoring the black car. But as she walked further away, the car followed her. She knew right away whose car it was. "Stop following me." She said, and walked faster, and took a quick turn. She slowly peeked to see if the car was still there, and it wasn't. Saya sighed and walked to school and her eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha was standing right in front of her. "Get inside the car, I'll drop you-""No, you won't." Saya frowned and walked past him. "Oh, well, I didn't want to do this." Sasuke picked Saya up and carried her on his right shoulder.

"Put me down-""Wow, you aren't heavy at all, do you eat anything?" Saya blushed, her face was red and her glasses were about to fall off. Sasuke pushed her into the seat beside the driver's seat and Sasuke sat in. He drove to school, with a smirk plastered on his face. "Are you insane? You walk almost a mile to reach school." Saya frowned. "It's a twenty minute walk." Sasuke sighed. "Maybe that's why you're so thin." When Saya got out of the car, there were many people staring at her. Sasuke stood right next to her, and the two walked into school. Saya was used to people staring at her, but right now there were too many. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and came to the both of them. "Hey Saya." Saya turned to face him and didn't smile.

"Can't still say hello huh." Naruto said, moping and the three walked into class. "I hated Mondays, until today." Sasuke said, during lunch, smirking. "Is it because you banged Nakahara?" Kiba laughed and Sasuke's eyes widened. He grabbed Kiba by the collar and growled. "What did you say, Ki-bastard?" Kiba snarled and said, "I didn't say it, the whole school's saying it! Saya's pregnant so you're with her. There's no other reason. Hell, she isn't your type-"One punch left Kiba flying. "Don't talk about her like that in front of me." Sasuke frowned hard, and if Naruto didn't grab him then, Sasuke would've lost control.

"Who the fuck is spreading rumors like that?" Sasuke asked Naruto and the blonde sighed. "One of your rabid fan-girls, for sure." Naruto said, scratching his head. "I love Saya-""Wait, love?" Naruto repeated. "Pretty much like how Hinata loves you." Naruto frowned this time. "Don't tell me you don't know, the more you run, the more you hide from it. Dobe." Naruto groaned. "We have to find the one spreading this rumor and put an end to it." Sasuke nodded.

Saya on the other hand, knew nothing about what the people were talking about. Rumors or no rumors, life was the same for her. Except, there was a boy who stalked her and told her he loved her. And her crazy knucklehead cousin is living with her. Other than that, things were normal. As Saya walked through the corridors, someone tapped on her shoulder. Saya turned to see someone she knows she's seen before, but didn't know their name. "Are you Saya Nakahara?" Saya nodded. "Can I help you?" The girl nodded her head and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm with you in the Advanced Science class, I have something to tell you." Saya listened.

"There will be people following you home today after you tutor Sasuke, please, don't go home alone." Saya's eyes widened. She blinked twice and she swore that her heart was beating faster. Her palms were sweating, and her mouth was dry. She knew this feeling, she had felt this before. Fear.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger~  
You all must really hate me. Mwah ha ha ha!  
Anyways, I really think Itachi and Kei should be a couple. Look at em! Even I think they're cute :3  
Thank you flaminguchiha, you lent me your character, I shall put her to good use. I promise.  
And about the rumors about Saya, which mean bitch would do that? Ugh.  
The song is Alice by Avril Lavigne.  
Read and review~ :)**


	17. Your Guardian Angel

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

* * *

Saya walked to the tutoring center, her heart pounding. Apparently, Hinata Hyuga overheard someone from inside the classroom talking about it, and she didn't see who it was. Hinata was a quiet girl, she didn't talk to Saya before, and Saya wondered if she should trust her. But, what if her warning was true? What if there were people set out to follow her after school? 'How can I go home?' Saya thought. She didn't know why these things were happening to her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and Saya fell backwards. She looked up and saw a girl, she didn't know who the girl was though. The girl scoffed at Saya and said, "Look, its little Miss Pregnant." Saya's eyes widened. "What?" She found herself saying. The girl walked away, and said, "We all know why Sasuke hangs out with you. It's because he banged you and you're pregnant now. He has no other choice. He makes fun of girls like you, not falling in love with them." The girl said, and walked off. Saya stood up and entered the tutoring center, and saw that Sasuke wasn't there yet. She sat on the chair, and waited.

Sasuke hated the rumors that spread about Saya. 'Who the hell spread these rumors?' Sasuke thought to himself and entered the tutoring center and saw that Saya was already there. "Hey, Saya." Sasuke smiled as he said her name. She didn't even look up to see him. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and sat down. "What're we studying today?" Saya placed the Physics textbook on the table and started to teach him. In between Sasuke noticed that Saya was making mistakes as she taught him. Sasuke even corrected her more than once.

"Hey Saya, what's eating you?" "Why are there people telling me that I'm pregnant?" Saya asked and Sasuke's eyes widened. "They told me something about me which isn't true. They told me you make fun of girls like me. And that you have no choice but to talk to me since I'm preg-"Sasuke slammed his hand on the table and said, "Who the hell told you that?" Saya didn't look up to see the male. "A girl that I bumped into earlier." Sasuke groaned and said, "Listen, they're just rumors. A week or two from now, they'll stop." Sasuke said and Saya continued, "But why must they talk about me? It doesn't bother me, I don't really care, but I was someone who no one noticed before. I guess that's the upside to not being there in the first place right? Nobody misses you when you're gone, or no one bothers to know you. I don't even know why you bothered talking to me at all. You're a very popular boy in this school, and I'm a nobody. It doesn't fit-""Saya, shut up." Sasuke said, and this time the girl looked up to see his face.

"You want to know why I started to talk to you or even bothered getting in trouble so that I'd be alone with you? I might've not known it then, but I do now. I fell in love with you, the minute I saw you sitting on that bench and writing away something in a book. You were studying, not bothered by the noise around you. You were in your own world, an enigma. I hadn't seen anyone like that before, and that mesmerized me. I wanted to get to know you more, and I regretted not knowing you before. But trust me, if I could go back in time and start over, I would meet you and fall in love with you all over again. No matter who was popular, or who was unnoticed. And don't call yourself unnoticed, because if you were, I wouldn't be sitting here." Saya didn't know what to say.

Sasuke stood up, and pulled the girl up to his level and hugged her. "I love you, and if I'm sure if I didn't see you sitting there on that bench, I would've…seen you in class, or the cafeteria, or maybe bump into you in the corridors, which already did happen or maybe I might walk into your pizza store where you work. Because it was bound to happen, Saya. I was bound to fall in love with you." Saya clutched onto Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes. "I'm-""Scared? Guess what, I am too." He pulled her as close as he could and smiled. "Sasuke?" Sasuke listened to the girl's voice. "You talk a lot when you're angry." Sasuke grunted slightly and said, "Way to kill the mood, Saya." Saya pulled back from him and said, "There's another thing." Sasuke stared at the girl's face. "A girl named Hinata Hyuga spoke to me before I got here. She told me that…there are people waiting to follow me after I tutor you." Sasuke frowned as he heard that. "She told me not to go home by myself, but I don't know if I can trust her or not-""You can trust her, she's a good person." Sasuke said, and Saya frowned. "I…""I'll take you home." Sasuke decided. "Kei will be there." Sasuke smirked and said, "Well then, Kei will have to deal with it. Anyway, I think I know something about her that'll make her not hit me."

Sasuke walked out with Saya, holding her by her waist and he looked around. He could see four men in front of the school and Sasuke frowned. Saya clutched on to him and Sasuke ushered her to sit inside the car. "Don't worry, I'll never let anything happen to you." Saya believed him, just like that. 'Do I…love him too?' Saya thought as Sasuke drove the car. "Sasuke?" The male's gaze turned to the girl beside him and he smiled, "What-""Please don't look at me while you're driving, cars scare me as it is, and you're-""Okay." Sasuke turned back and his eyes were on the road. "What is it?" He asked and Saya played with her fingers. She was nervous all of a sudden, and she remembered that girls from the books she had read were also nervous at times like these. "Sasuke, do I think I love you too?" Sasuke almost stepped on the breaks when he heard her say that. "Uh…I don't know, do you?" Sasuke smiled slightly as he said that. Saya didn't know. "I know I trust you…I just…haven't loved anyone from Kei and my dad before, so I…"Sasuke sighed. "It's okay. I'll make you fall in love with me, so you don't have to worry a lot." Saya was quiet after that.

As soon as Kei saw the car pull up in front of her house, her jaw dropped as she saw Saya get out of it. "No, no, no!" Kei said as she stomped to the front yard and said, "What the hell is my sister doing in your-""Kei, it's okay. He helped me today." Saya said, and Kei turned to the younger Uchiha and said, "You're brainwashing my sister!" Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, I don't know what's running in that alien mind of yours, but listen, girl-who-kissed-my-brother-before-she-knew-his-nam e-"Kei's eyes widened. "He told you?" She almost shrieked and Sasuke grinned. "We're brothers, we tell each other everything." Kei frowned. "That's not the point, get Saya inside, there's something I need to talk to you personally about." Kei noticed that the boy was serous and took Saya inside. "Make me some tea okay cutie? I'll deal with that duck-butt and be right back." Saya nodded and Kei walked out and leaned on Sasuke's car. "That's my car-""Shut up, and tell me what you wanted to talk about kid." Sasuke groaned. Sasuke told her everything after that. About someone spreading rumors about Saya, and how there were guys that were set to follow her. Kei's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

Kei sighed and said, "She doesn't deserve all this, you know? That girl's been through so much already. I don't want something as crappy as high school bother her." Sasuke nodded. "Her emotions are all messed up too. She can't…she's never been too close with people, and she has trust issues." Sasuke nodded. "So, I kinda freaked when I saw you with her. She's…easily influenced. That's why she didn't even try to run away from that…devil woman mother of hers." Sasuke chuckled. "You care a lot about her." His statement was more like a question. "Of course. When Saya was a kid, she was the happiest girl you could ever see. She always smiled, and she had this very cute expression on her face when something confused her. She'd blink and her nose would scrunch up, ah, she was an adorable little girl. She loved her father so much, I can't even describe it. She wasn't close to her mother and then that…happened." Kei told Sasuke about the abusing. Sasuke clenched his fingers and Kei continued. "She thinks I don't know, but I know everything. Saya flinches when I try to hug her, and that…pains me. I know she's scared, but I don't want her to be. And what surprised me was you." Sasuke looked at the green eyed girl's face and she turned to him. "You love her, don't you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah."

"Don't hurt her. She's…well, if you do I'll kill you, that's another thing, but don't hurt her." Kei warned and turned to face the boy completely. "You lay one misplaced finger on her, and I'll break your arm." She smiled as she said it. "You know what I think about you? Yandere." Kei smiled. "Beat it, kid. You've been with my sister enough for today. I'll take care of her now." Sasuke sighed and got inside his car. Kei walked back inside when Sasuke said, "Hey Kei." She turned to see him. "Saya's lucky you know. You're…a good person." 'I can't believe I said that.' Sasuke thought to himself and Kei said, "Get lost duck-butt. And tell that brother of yours he's gonna get a smack on the head tomorrow for telling you about the kiss." Sasuke chuckled and drove off.

As soon as he reached home, Sasuke dialed Naruto's number and said, "Naruto, come over here, I think we've got some faces to smash." Sasuke said. He could remember the faces of the men he saw. He remembered just one. "What do you-""There were four men trying to follow Saya home, and I recognized one." Naruto groaned and said, "Who was that bastard?" Sasuke frowned. "Suigetsu."

For some reason, Sasuke thought about Sakura for a second. 'If it's her then I'm going to fucking murder her.' Sasuke thought and entered his house.

* * *

**A/N: Mushy chapter? And I made Kei Yandere. Honestly, I love Yandere, I really do. God, that's so cool! (I'm kinda like Kei myself.)  
And whoa, so how many of you guys think I should make a love triangle? I don't know, it might not have to be a love triangle, but some plot twists. Review your opinion, and the best one will be chosen and the person's username will be specially mentioned! (Not to mention, the virtual cookie ^.^)  
The song is Your Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
So read and review, my loves~ :)**


	18. First Day Of My Life

_**Yours is the first face that I saw**_

_**I think I was blind before I met you**_

_**Now I don't know where I am**_

_**I don't know where I've been**_

_**But I know where I want to go**_

* * *

Suigetsu knew that Sasuke had seen him, but things were going to get even worse. He turned to the other three guys who were with him and sighed. "He's seen me, and see, if I get in trouble, the cat's out of the bag." The three men glared at the white haired teenager and Suigetsu sighed. The biggest of the three, walked toward Suigetsu, and said, "Distract him. You know what your orders are, right?" Suigetsu gulped and groaned. He scratched his hair and the man spoke, "You will do as you are told. You joined knowing this, didn't you?" Suigetsu walked away and muttered to himself, "How the fuck will I know that I was gonna play with a couple's feelings. This is crap."

At home, Kei returned with a smile. "I've brought cupcakes and Oreos!" Two of the things Saya loved. "So, Saya~" Kei sang and Saya looked up from her book and glared at her sister. "I'm studying." Kei scoffed and said, "Whatever." Saya rolled her eyes. "How did you ever get into college? You barely study, and you don't even take books." Kei grinned widely and gave her sister a thumbs up. "It's called talent, baby sister." Saya turned to her books and muttered, "I'm sure it is." Kei sighed and sat beside her sister, "Saya, do you love Sasuke?" Saya blushed at the mention of the dark haired male's name and took a long time to answer. Kei took this as an opening and said, "He seems like a good guy. He was mean, but hey, you changed that jerky kid." Saya didn't speak.

"He loves you." Saya knew that. "And if you're scared to be with him because of what's happening in school, you know that he's going to be there to protect you right?" Saya didn't know. Saya was someone who shut out emotions after her father died. She barely glanced at a boy after that, and she never spoke to anyone. She read books, and never watched television. Kei couldn't see her until her school life was over, but now she was going to stay with Saya. So Kei hoped Saya would open up more. "You can take all the time you need Saya, but the minute you realize you love him, don't ever let him go. Capiche?" Saya bit her lip. Kei sighed and said, "Talk to me Saya. Damnit, I swear if I could kill someone and get away with it, I'd kill your mother." Kei grabbed Saya's hands and rolled up her sleeves, Saya's protests were unheard.

Kei stared at Saya's bruises with wide eyes. "Oh, Saya." Kei had tears in her eyes now and she hugged her sister. Saya didn't move. "How strong you are, it amazes me." Kei said, smiling sadly. "I'll make dinner. And the minute you finish school, I'm taking you away from here." Saya smiled at her sister and said, "That was the plan all along." Kei ruffled Saya's hair and said, "I love you, you know." Saya nodded.

Sasuke opened the door and saw Naruto standing there, and Sasuke yelled to Itachi, "I'm going out." Before his elder brother could say anything, Sasuke closed the door behind him and Naruto said, "Suigetsu? Last time I checked, he was hysteric that Karin was kicked out. I don't understand what he wants from Saya. Unless…"Naruto grinned at his best friend and said, "He has a crush on you, Sas-gay." Sasuke groaned and slapped his friend on his head and Naruto said, "Where do we go now?" Sasuke dialed a number from his phone and said, "We don't go anywhere. They're going to come here." Naruto nodded. "Who?" "Sakura." Naruto swore his best friend was nuts now.

When Sakura saw the caller ID named Sasuke, she swore her heart jumped. But, he loved Saya so she knew this wasn't what she dreamed it was about. She picked the call and said, "Hi Sasuke." "Sakura I'll be real blunt with you and I'll ask you straight out. Did you or did you not ask Suigetsu and a few men to follow Saya after school?" Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" She couldn't believe what Sasuke asked of her. "Listen, I don't like what you're trying to do-""Hold it, Uchiha." Sakura spat. Her heart was racing, and her cheeks were flared. "I'm not some helpless brainless bimbo aiming for every girl you're interested in. Right, I liked you. But, I did not send any men after Saya, and I could care less about it. I don't hate her, Sasuke. But I'll be honest with you, I don't like her either." Sasuke was shocked. "If you didn't then who-""I don't know. I can't believe you thought I was that cheap!" She hung up. 'That's it, getting over this guy is going to be easy.' Sakura frowned hard and threw the phone on her bed.

"It wasn't Sakura." Naruto frowned at his friend and said, "Of course. It wasn't." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow at his friend and said, "Oh then who is it?" Naruto grinned immediately and chuckled. "I don't know man." Sasuke growled. "Listen, we'll ambush Suigetsu tomorrow. I have physics with him." Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded. "I have to help mum make cookies now." Naruto grinned and Sasuke chuckled. "You should've been a girl." Naruto frowned. "There are people calling us gay, Sasuke. If I was a girl there'd be people wedding the both of us." Sasuke frowned and walked away. "Asshole." He muttered and waved to his insane best friend.

The next day, Sasuke knocked on Saya's door and saw that she was about to leave. She was shocked to see Sasuke at her doorstep. "You! What are you doing here?" Came a voice and Sasuke groaned. "Hi Kei." He said, and the girl frowned. "Is your brother here?" Sasuke smirked and said, "Why? Wanna repeat what happened?" Kei smiled, an evil aura emitting around her. "You wanna live?" She asked and Sasuke gulped. She watched as Saya sat next to Sasuke and they drove off to school. Kei frowned. There was a reason she needed to see Itachi. It was about his migraine.

It happened the day before. Kei was in the cafeteria and saw Itachi sleeping on the desk. She watched him and groaned since there wasn't any other place to sit. But as she walked closer and saw that Itachi was groaning. "Hey, you alright?" She placed her hand on his back and nudged him, Itachi looked up to see her and Kei gasped. "Your eyes are red! Damn, you need a doctor-"Itachi pointed to his bag which was fallen on the ground and Kei picked it up. He ushered to something inside it and the girl frantically took it out. It was a box of tablets. Itachi grabbed it from her and took a pill. In about ten minutes, he was back to normal.

"Uchiha, does your family know about this?" Itachi didn't answer. Kei knew right then that this guy was hiding something. She didn't even know why she was worried, but as a future doctor, she had no other choice. Kei walked to college and saw Itachi's car parked there. She pouted slightly recalling that Sasuke had a car as well. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and Kei turned around, intending to beat the living crap of the stalker that followed her-"Itachi?" She said, and threw her intentions out the window. "Can I talk to you?" He said, smiling slightly. "If it's about the migraine, don't sweat it, I haven't told your brother. But, seriously. You can't hide something so serious from your family." Itachi chuckled. "Look at you, worrying so much about your first kiss." Kei reddened immediately and turned to face the third year. "First kiss? I assure you, t-that wasn't my f-first kiss!"

Actually, it was.

"Right." Itachi said, chuckling and said, "I don't want my family to worry." Kei nodded. "That's stupid." Kei said, and sighed. "Whatever, I'll keep it a secret." Itachi smirked and put his arm around the girl and said, "Maybe as a reward I can take you-""Are you Uchiha's all the same? Ugh." Kei said, pushing him away, Itachi chuckling at her.

At school, Saya walked to class and saw Naruto smiling at her like she was his long lost friend. It was a little intimidating. She sat down and Naruto was still staring at her. Saya frowned slightly and said to herself, "This is ridiculous." She turned and saw Sasuke come in and Saya turned away immediately. Her face was red, and Naruto wolf whistled. "Sasuke~" He sang and Saya gulped. Sasuke chuckled and sat three seats behind her and watched the girl. During lunch, Sasuke cornered the girl, her back pressed to the wall and he was too close for comfort. "Let me go." She said, and Sasuke muttered, "A kiss." Saya blushed and frowned. "Sasuke I-"A sudden grumbling sound made his eyes grow wide.

"You're hungry." Saya nodded, feeling embarrassed.

Sasuke sat next to her while eating, and played with her hair. "You're annoying." She said and Sasuke said, "You're beautiful." Saya frowned. "Sasuke stop." She said and the male chuckled. Naruto saw the two of them and sat in between them and said, "Ah, comfy seat." Sasuke frowned and said, "Do you mind Naru-tard?" He was angry enough to skin Naruto alive. "Nah, of course I don't mind." He said, placing his hands at the back of his head.

Sasuke growled and Saya smiled slightly. This was funny, even she knew that much. As soon as Naruto stood up, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Before he pulled away, he swore he felt something. Saya smiled while kissing him.

Sasuke pulled away and stared at her face and smiled. "You…smiled…" He stated and Saya blushed. "I…I have to go." She said, and walked away, blushing. Sasuke chuckled and breathed. "Am I happy or what?" He spoke to himself and walked to class.

And even in class, all he could see was Saya. He thought only about her and he dreamt of the day he'd kiss her. And the day he'd kneel and ask her to marry him. And the day he does marry her. Sasuke's eyes widened.

** ~When a girl thinks about a future with a guy, it's normal. But when a guy thinks about a future with a girl, he's damn serious. ~**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me squeal. I loved how I wrote Saya's reactions in this chapter. (Yeah, I was the one who wrote it and I love it, so what?)  
The song is The First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes.  
Read and review people!  
And I just realized, Moira Kelly voiced Nala from Lion King. Moira Kelly is Karen Scott from One Tree Hill. (Shocker!)  
Well, anyways, that was my share of a random thought.  
Read and review-wait, I already said that.  
Okay, I'm gonna stop now.**


	19. Pretty Girl

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you feel**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he kisses you**_

_**It's the way**_

_**That he makes you fall in love**_

* * *

Saya woke up and groaned. She was late. She didn't want to move at all, a dream she barely remembered lingered at the back of her head. She didn't remember what it was about, but she sure knew that she dreamt of Sasuke. And that, she liked the dream. The events that occurred the previous day, made her head weary. She blinked and walked to the bathroom, to freshen up, the memory of yesterday replaying in her head.

Saya walked into the tutoring center and didn't find anyone there. "Does he have practice today?" She asked herself, not expecting someone to throw their hands around her waist, from behind. Saya almost yelled, but a soft chuckle, made her realize who it was. "No practice today, Saya." He said, and kissed the girl's neck. Saya stiffened and Sasuke noticed. But he still continued to kiss her, his hands massaging her waist. Saya bit her lip and stood there, too afraid to move and react. Sasuke turned the girl around and stared at her face. "Saya, you know I won't do anything to hurt you. I never will." He said, and leaned down to kiss her lips, and Saya didn't move. Sasuke continued to kiss her, and Saya slowly placed her right hand around his neck. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, and pulled the girl closer. She still didn't kiss back, Sasuke knew why. She didn't know how to.

Saya's left hand was by her side, it slowly travelled around his neck, and was held was her right hand. Sasuke pulled back a little and said, "Move your lips, Saya." And Saya listened. She kissed Sasuke, and he her. He pulled the girl closer to her, his hands travelling up her back, and Saya stiffening every time he touched a part of her that he's never touched before. Sasuke kissed her neck, and Saya stayed standing, her hands around his neck. "I love you, Saya." Sasuke said, pulling her closer, and Saya's grip around his neck tightened. Sasuke placed his hands under the hem of her shirt, and Saya stiffened more than she did before. Sasuke pulled away and hugged the girl, Saya hugged him back.

"I guess we're not there, yet. But, this is an improvement." Sasuke said, and kissed the top of her head. "My stomach feels funny." Saya said, and Sasuke chuckled. "Mine does too." The two of them sat down, and Sasuke stared at her face and smiled. "So, you learnt something today." Saya didn't look at his face. "You learnt to kiss me, and I must say, for a beginner, you are pretty good." Saya still didn't look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Saya mumbled something and Sasuke leaned closer. "I…It's hard to look at you. I feel weird." Sasuke smirked and sighed. "You have to look at me, to teach me, tutor girl." Saya turned to look at him, her face red. "This is uncomfortable." Sasuke chuckled. "So, what're we learning?"

After the hour, Saya stood up and put her things inside her bag and Sasuke walked up to her and said, "This makes you my girlfriend, Saya." He said, and Saya didn't know what to say. "I've never done this before, I…""It's okay, you don't need experience in this you know." Saya looked up at the male and said, "People do this in public, but I…"Sasuke nodded and said, "I won't. I promise." Saya bit her lip and said, "It'll take time for me to get used to this-""Saya, you can take all the time you need, in class I was thinking of ways to propose to you-"Sasuke's eyes widened. Saya stared at his face and Sasuke suddenly said, "I uh…well, shouldn't have said that." Sasuke kissed Saya's nose and said, "Come on, as much as I want to keep kissing you here, I have to get you home or your sister will kill me." Saya walked out with the boy, and she couldn't help notice that his hand was on her waist.

In front of her house, Sasuke leaned down to kiss her, but Saya looked away. "Okay, no PDA. I get it." Sasuke said, and winked at the girl. "See you tomorrow, girlfriend." Saya's heart fluttered as he said it and she walked inside and closed the door. She felt scared, happy, uncomfortable, and tired at the same time. She was in a relationship, something she never even thought about. "K-Kei…" Saya said, and the said girl greeted her younger sister with a smile. "Saya whoa, you look red what happened-""I'm Sasuke's girlfriend." Saya said, and stared at her sister's face. Kei stood there, her mouth ajar. "Oh my god-OH MY GOD! Saya!" Kei hugged her sister and said, "Oh, god, I am so happy for you, and oh at the same time, I need to talk to that boy, and this-this oh, what can-""Can you calm down?" Kei listened. "He said something about PDA earlier. What does that mean?" Kei chuckled and said, "Public display of affection. You said no to that, right?" Saya nodded.

"Saya, first answer me this. Do you like him?" Saya bit her lip and blinked. "More than I should." Kei grinned. "Aw, this is so cute! And you know-""Sasuke told me he was thinking of ways to propose to me in class and he suddenly stopped talking and said he shouldn't have told me that." Kei's eyes widened. "What did you do to that boy?" Kei gasped. "I didn't-""Saya, he loves you. Like, a lot. He'll never hurt you." Saya believed her.

The next day, Saya walked to the front door, and saw Sasuke standing there, smirking at her. Saya didn't smile, but her face reddened. Kei popped in and frowned at her boy, and smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha, my sister's boyfriend." Sasuke frowned slightly and said, "Kei Soyokaze, the girl who kissed my brother." Kei frowned and said, "You bring that up once again I'll send you flying across mars." Sasuke walked to Saya and kissed her nose. "Hey, Saya. You ready." Kei watched as Saya waved at her and get inside Sasuke's car. "She so doesn't know how to deal with this."

Kei reached college and saw Itachi in front of the gate and she walked over to him and said, "Itachi Uchiha." The male turned to her and smiled. "Hello there, Kei. You want a date-""Don't make me hit you." Itachi smiled and said, "Is there something I can help you with-""Your brother and my sister are in a relationship." Itachi chuckled. "He wouldn't shut up about it, I know. Sasuke surely is tied with Saya's strings, he's fallen for her." Kei smiled. "She's worth falling for." Itachi looked over to the girl and said, "The soft side of Kei Soyokaze, that's something I never thought I'd see." Kei chuckled and said, "I'm just worried. I'm sure you would be too if you were me-""Even if I'm not you I worry. Saya's a great girl. And I can tell she isn't used to being friends with anyone, let alone girlfriend of the most popular boy at school." Kei sighed. She turned to look at Itachi smiling at her and she cocked her eyebrow. "What the hell-""No, it's just, it's nice to see you today." Kei turned away and grunted. "Keep the flirting away Uchiha, or I'll blow your secret." Itachi chuckled. "But I know you're not as heartless as you put yourself out to be."

Kei turned to Itachi and said, "Your migraine, is it that bad-""It's nothing to worry about. It's minor." Kei frowned and said, "It can develop if you don't get it treated, I researched about migraines and I-"Kei's eyes widened. "It's nice to see that you care about me, Kei, but I will be fine." Itachi said, and smiled at her. "Are you coming?" He asked her, and the two walked in together.

Saya ignored the stares everyone were shooting at her, as she walked through the corridors. It was all the same. Only difference, this time, Sasuke was right next to her. Saya walked inside class and sat on her desk, when someone carried her off her feet. "Saya! I need to talk to you!" It was Naruto. "Put m-me down!" But Naruto didn't, he carried her out of class, and Sasuke chuckled. He sat down on the desk and sighed. Naruto placed Saya on the ground and said, "Is it true?" Saya frowned and said, "Is what true?" Naruto groaned and scratched his head. "You and Sasuke!" He whisper yelled. Saya blushed and said, "I…Yes." Naruto gasped. But he knew Sasuke really did love her, and Sasuke told him about her mother, and how she was scarred. Naruto placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "He's a great guy, Saya. And if, by any chance, if he hurts you, I will kill him." Saya stared at Naruto and said, "Can we go back to class? We're late-""Yes, ma'am."

Saya sat on the desk, and listened to the teacher. During breaks, she would turn to see what Sasuke was doing and he'd be talking animatedly with his friends. Saya would turn away immediately, and she's stare at her book. All through the day, the only thing on her mind was him. Her stomach flipped when he smiled at her, and her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her. 'Does this mean I love him too?' Saya didn't know, but all she did was, that this feeling she was feeling toward the Uchiha boy, she didn't want this to change. Because, it felt more right than wrong.

That day, Saya and Sasuke were summoned by Kakashi-sensei, and the two walked inside the office and saw him reading a book. "Saya, Sasuke, good, I have to talk to you both about something." Saya and Sasuke listened. "Sasuke, your grades are improving considerably, and this is all due to Saya's efforts, and Saya, you have shown considerable promise in helping Sasuke." Saya stared at his face. "You no longer have to tutor him, he can very well learn on his own now. And Sasuke, show some seriousness from now on. I hope Saya's taught you that much." Sasuke smirked and nodded. "She's taught me more than that, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi cocked his eyebrow as Sasuke continued to talk. "We're dating." Kakashi's eyes widened and he stood up from his desk. "Wha-What? Saya and Sa-Sasuke-"Sasuke nodded and Saya wasn't denying it. "Oh, then…that's a good improvement, I guess." Saya stared at the man for any signs of a lie. She found a lot.

"Sensei, we'll be going now." Sasuke said, and walked out, and looked at Saya. "You coming?" Saya nodded and said, "Give me a minute?" Sasuke nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. "Sensei, he's a good person." Saya began, and Kakashi sighed. "I can tell you've changed him Saya, that's a good thing. But, be careful. I sure hope you know what you're doing, I worry about you." Saya nodded and said, "I'll be going now." Kakashi nodded.

Saya walked with Sasuke to the car and Kakashi's words echoed in her head. 'I sure hope you know what you're doing.' Saya bit her lip as she sat down next to Sasuke. "I don't." She whispered and Sasuke started to drive.

'I don't know what I'm doing.' Saya thought to herself and looked at Sasuke.

'I don't even know if I'm in love.'

'I don't even know if this is right. Or wrong.'

'I don't know anything.' Saya thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Saya's finally given in! But, her thoughts are making her think things...differently.  
And thank you so much for telling me more about migraines BananaPrincipessa! I confess, I know nothing about migraines, only about a minor one, which I had years ago and remember nothing about.  
Your info helped me tons! Thank you, and here's a virtual cookie :)  
And my dear readers, please tell me what you think of this story so far. I would very much appreciate it if anyone gave me their honest opinion about the writing style, and my grammar.  
The song is Pretty Girl (The Way) by Sugarcult.****  
I would love to read your opinions, read and review loves~ :)**


	20. You And Me

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all other people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

* * *

The next day, Saya saw Sasuke standing in front of her house door and she smiled. Sasuke loved to see her smile at him, and he was finally thinking this was a relationship that was going to go all the way. He loved her more than anyone he had ever held feelings for before, but there was something which bothered him. Did Saya love him just as much as he did? 'Of course, the girl barely lets anyone in, and the fact she let me in, means she loves me.' Sasuke thought and said, "Hi there, girlfriend." Saya frowned slightly and said, "Don't call me that." Sasuke chuckled and said, "Why? You ashamed?" Saya shook her head, "N-No-"Sasuke kissed the girl's nose and said, "Okay." He smiled and got inside his car, along with her. Saya watched as Sasuke drove the car and turned away. She did this more than five times and Sasuke finally noticed. "What's eating you?" He asked, and Saya muttered, "N-Nothing." Sasuke stopped the car and Saya gasped. "What are you-""Saya, what's wrong?" There were cars behind Sasuke's that horned for them to move, and Saya's face turned red.

"Sasuke, d-drive please-""Not until you tell me what's wrong." "Hey! Move it kid!" A man yelled from behind and Sasuke popped out the window and said, "Put your pants on!" Saya squirmed in her seat and said, "S-Sasuke, I…I love you." Sasuke turned to the girl with wide eyes and stared at her with his jaw dropped. "Wha-"He started the car immediately and drove as fast as he could. "Sasuke, y-you're too fast-"Sasuke laughed out loud, and parked the car aside the road and pulled the girl toward him and kissed her lips forcefully. Saya gasped and her eyes widened at how suddenly he moved. He pulled away and said, "I love you too, Saya." He had dreamed of this happening, but he didn't expect he'd be this happy when it did. Saya's face was red and she said, "We're going to be late-"Sasuke placed her next to him and sighed. "You sure know how to kill the mood." Saya smiled slightly and looked out the window.

In class, Sasuke stared at the girl and Naruto found it annoying. "Hey, jerk. What the hell happened-""She told me she loves me." Naruto stood up and yelled, "What?" Kakashi stopped teaching and said, "Is there a problem Naruto?" Naruto turned to him and said, "Uh…no sensei, nothing." He sat back down and shook his head and scratched his head. "I never saw this coming." He confessed and Sasuke chuckled. "Well, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm happy for you." He said, still confused. "Yeah." Sasuke said, and smiled wider. During lunch, Sasuke made Saya sit with him, and she ate in silence as the other boys watched her every movement. Kiba stared at her and how she ate, Chouji stared at how she chewed, Shikamaru was almost asleep, Neji stared at the girl's sitting posture, Lee was smiling at her, Naruto watched her and Sasuke and Sasuke watched the other boys. "Is something wrong?" Saya asked and the boys shook their heads. Saya got up and walked out, Sasuke frowned at everyone at the bench. "What the hell is wrong with you losers?" He said, and Kiba sighed.

"She's cute, man." He smirked and Chouji nodded. "She chews softly. Proves she's soft hearted." Those two categories didn't even relate to each other. Shikamaru said, "She's smart. She's in the advanced science class with me." Shikamaru was smart, but lazy. Neji said, "She's a very well-mannered girl. We can tell just by the way she sits on the bench." Sasuke glared at him. "She's beautiful!" Lee pumped his fist in the air and Sasuke groaned. "What were you looking at, dobe?" Naruto thought for a minute, making a slight buzzing sound and said, "If you both had a son together, he'd have Saya's eyes and your hair and hopefully her personality." Sasuke's face turned red and he groaned. "Losers." He said, and saw Saya coming back to the bench she once sat and ate. Sasuke stood up and pulled her away from there, not wanting his friends to hit on his girlfriend even more than they already did.

Saya, as usual was oblivious to what the boys were thinking. In class, Ino and Sakura walked over to her and said, "So, you and Sasuke huh?" Ino said, and Saya turned to her and said, "Me and Sasuke what?" Sakura sighed and said, "The both of you are together." Saya looked to her left and right and said, "He isn't here right now-""Oh, Saya! You and Sasuke are in a relationship right?" Saya blushed and nodded slowly. "I…I'm sorry." She said, and Sakura cocked her eyebrow. "Sorry? What for?" Saya didn't know what to say. She had never been in this situation before and now that she was, things were complicated. "You had feelings for him. And Ino told me weeks ago that you were his future girlfriend." Ino shook her head, and said, "No, no, I was just joking. Come on, he's a boy." Ino winked. Saya stared at her face and said, "I know that." She said, and Ino laughed. "Your innocence scares me sometimes, and at the same time, you're funny too." The blonde said, and Sakura sighed. "We don't mind, Saya. But, I'm sure there are other girls who do. Just be careful." She warned and walked off.

Saya walked to the gate alone, and didn't find Sasuke anywhere. She spotted Naruto and he spotted her as well. "Saya! Hey! You…uh, wanna come see Sasuke play soccer?" Saya cocked her eyebrow and before she could speak Naruto said, "He's got practice today." Saya bit her lip. "I…I don't-""Sasuke'd like that you know." He winked and Saya nodded, slowly. "If he'd like it, then okay." She followed Saya and Naruto yelled out to the team. "We've got a special spectator today!" Sasuke turned to see Saya and he smirked. He walked over to her and kissed her nose, making Saya look the opposite way. "I'll sit over there and study." Sasuke sighed and said, "No stopping you, is there?" Saya smiled slightly and said, "This is what I' m good at." Sasuke nodded. Saya walked over to the benches and sat down, taking her books out.

To say that Sakura was jealous was an understatement. She was furious. She didn't show it. In one month, that girl made Sasuke fall head over in heels in love with her, and that left the pretty pinkette hanging like she didn't matter. She wanted Sasuke, even if his personality was horrible. She had to do something, and the steps Karin took were just dumb. There was no way people would think Saya was a bad person. Sasuke most definitely wouldn't. So there was just one thing left to do. Make Saya think badly about him, and make her leave him. That'll leave Sasuke heart broken, and Sakura would go over to him and console him. Sakura didn't even have a plan, but she knew she had to do it on her own, since Ino wasn't reliable anymore. She gave up on Sasuke and that meant Sakura was on her own. But, something inside her told her not to do anything. Leave them be, was what her heart said. And that was the reason Sakura didn't do anything. Yet.

Sasuke occasionally glanced at Saya and saw that she was studying hard from a text book. "Uchiha! Pay attention." Sasuke turned back and concentrated on the game. After the practice, he took a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked over to Saya. "Hey." He kissed her neck, and Saya yelped. "Did I scare you?" Sasuke asked, chuckling. Saya shook her head and said, "Are you done?" Sasuke nodded and said, "I can take you home now-"Saya gasped all of a sudden and Sasuke stared at her. "What's wrong?" "Kei. I didn't tell Kei about being late. She's going to-""Don't worry, she won't yell at you." Sasuke smirked.

"Uchiha! I swear if you make Saya come home late once more, I will kill you! I'll break your neck, and then your nose, and that'll make you unrecognizable!" Sasuke closed his eye and sighed. "Yeah, she wouldn't yell at Saya, she'll yell at me." He muttered. "I knew that." He said, and turned to Kei and said, "Saya's my girlfriend, and she's the one who chose to stay-""I don't care!" Kei yelled and Sasuke stood there blinking. "You scare me. More than my mother. I'll die if you marry my brother." Sasuke said, and Kei yelled in the background. "What?" Sasuke chuckled and kissed Saya's lips passionately. "Ew." Kei closed the door and Saya kissed back, slowly. Sasuke pulled the girl closer and kissed her neck. He bit the skin there, and Saya yelped. "That'll leave a mark. Your mine." He winked and Saya blinked, her face red.

Sakura watched from afar, and she grunted. "I shouldn't be doing this." She told herself, but then someone spoke from behind. "She stole your boyfriend, didn't she?" Sakura gasped and turned around and said, "Who are you-""Someone who knows how it feels when someone steals something that belongs to you." Sakura licked her lips and the person spoke, "Do you want that boy back to you? I can help you." Sakura listened. Something told her this was wrong, but she loved Sasuke, and this little mistake wasn't going to change anything. "Okay." Sakura said, and the person smirked. "Good. Tomorrow, do what I say and that boy is all yours." Sakura was sure she would.

* * *

**A/N: Sakura~ Why?  
Ah well, my story, my plot.  
He he he. :D  
So, review and tell me what you think folks!  
The song is You and Me by Lifehouse. **


	21. What You Wanted

_**I'll put your poison in my veins**_

_**They say the best love is insane, yea**_

_**I'll light your fire till my last day**_

_**I'll let your fields' burn around me, around me**_

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to do what the person told her to. It was risky, and Sakura knew Saya was a good person. But, Sakura loved Sasuke, and nothing not even Saya could get in the way of that. So Sakura paid Ino to do something that day. Truth or Dare. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and the other boys and Ino followed her. Ino didn't like the idea, but Sakura was her best friend, and she didn't think of this much. 'I just want to kiss him once, that's all.' Sakura said, and Ino believed her. What she didn't know was the plan behind it. Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee were there and Ino and Sakura were a part of the game as well. Saya was in the science class, and Sakura was glad Sasuke and she had a free period when Saya was busy with her AP classes.

Ino would dare Sasuke to make out with Sakura just a minute after Saya's class was over. She'd definitely walk in on Sakura and Sasuke kissing, and that would make things complicated for them. The person who told Sakura to do this told her that it wouldn't completely break their relationship, but Saya would be cautious about Sasuke's actions. The goal was to make Saya feel insecure about herself, so she herself would let Sasuke go. This was step one.

Saya finished class, and Shikamaru called her out and said, "Why are you so smart?" Saya blinked and said, "I study whenever I find the time-""It was rhetorical." He said, and the two walked inside class to see something neither one expected. Sasuke and Sakura were kissing, and Naruto looked displeased. Ino turned around and saw Shikamaru and Saya standing by the door and gasped. "Saya!" She said, and Sasuke pushed Sakura away lightly and his eyes were wide. "I can explain, Saya." He said, and Saya waited there. Sasuke expected her to run away, and yell at him, and Sakura expected the same reaction. Hell, everyone in that room expected that very reaction from the girl. "Okay." Saya said, her voice barely a whisper. Sasuke's heart melted away and he embraced the girl and Saya let him. Naruto sighed in relief and said, "Aw man, I wish I had a girlfriend like that." Sakura frowned slightly, not liking how things went.

Sasuke pulled Saya out of class and tried to kiss her but Saya didn't let him. She pressed her palms against his chest and Sasuke groaned. "Saya…" She didn't know how to react. She felt depressed, and at the same time she felt anger. "Did you lie to me?" She said and Sasuke was wide eyed. "What?" "About being in love with me…Sasuke I-""Saya, I was dared to kiss her!" Sasuke said and Saya looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. "You mean a game? The truth or dare game?" Sasuke nodded. "You can dare people into doing such things?" She asked and Sasuke smiled slightly. "You can dare them to walk naked in the street." Saya frowned. "That's a stupid game." Sasuke chuckled. "Am I forgiven?" Saya licked her lips and said, "Okay."

Sasuke couldn't believe how understanding Saya was. She listened to him when it was clearly his fault, and she didn't run away from him. He hugged her tightly and muttered, "You didn't run away from me…I'm so glad." Saya embraced his torso and said, "Kei told me you won't hurt me. I believe Kei if not you." Sasuke grimaced and nodded. "Fair enough." He said, and kissed the girl's nose. "We're going to be-""Late for class, I know ma'am, I know." The two walked to class and Saya sat down on her respective seat and Sasuke did the same. "So, what happened?" Naruto asked him and Sasuke smiled. "She's amazing." Sasuke replied and Naruto sighed. "I should've been the one Saya was tutoring." Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura walked home from school and grunted loudly. "This didn't work as planned!" She yelled at the person, and continued, "It made Sasuke love her even more because Saya is just so damn forgiving!" The person laughed and said, "I'm pretty sure Saya's a little confused. She doesn't know a lot of things, like you do Sakura. I'm sure with time, Saya won't be with that boy." Sakura grumbled something and then she said, "Why? Why are you helping me anyway? You don't even know me, you don't even know them! Hell, you don't have a grudge against that girl like I do-""But I do have a grudge. Two people actually. Not Saya, it's the boy I don't like." Sakura cocked her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" The person sighed and said, "You see Sakura, Sasuke is stealing my daughter away from me, and there's another person. Kei Soyokaze. I'll take care of her after I'm done with him." Sakura was wide eyed. "W-Wait, you're-""Yes, my name is Sakina Nakahara. Saya's mother. And I don't want anyone taking my daughter away from me. You understand that much, don't you?" Sakura didn't know what else to say.

Sakina had the strangest of theories. Saya was her daughter, even if Sakina hadn't been the greatest of mothers, Saya was her child. That meant, Sakina had rights to her more than anyone else in the world. When Yuu was alive, Sakina wanted nothing more than to be closer to Saya, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure how to deal with infants so she backed away. After Yuu's passing, Sakina tried her hardest to get closer to Saya, but she shut out everyone. Her methods never worked, but that didn't mean she didn't love her daughter. She just didn't know how to show it. And in those years of failed attempts of trying to show Saya that she loves her, Sakina developed this feeling of distaste towards anyone that got close to her daughter. Kei Soyokaze was the closest to Saya than anyone other than Yuu. Since Yuu was dead, Kei stepped up next to make Saya feel comfortable. But, Sakina didn't like it. If there wasn't anyone Saya could go to for comfort, then and only then can Sakina take that as an opportunity to get close to her daughter.

And in all those years, Sakina never tried apologizing.

That thought didn't even occur to her.

Kei walked out of class as fast as she could. "Saya will be home any minute, and I cannot be late!" She spoke to herself and ran out of the gate and bumped into a car that was moving out of the parking lot. "Oh, great how cliché!" She said, and groaned. Itachi smirked at the girl from inside the car and said to her, "Want a ride? You seem to be in a hurry." Kei didn't even think twice before hopping inside the car. "Drive to my house. Fast!" Itachi obeyed. "So, is there a reason why you're in a hurry?" Kei nodded. "My sister will be home any minute." Itachi didn't understand why the hurry. "But still-""Itachi, her mother will be here any minute." Itachi didn't know the details, but he knew Saya's mother was trouble. Kei sighed and said, "Saya's mother is…""I understand. Sakina Nakahara is known to be a nymphomaniac." Kei turned to see Itachi and she nodded. "She's basically the reason Saya's so…"Itachi placed his hand on Kei's and smiled. "I understand Kei. I might not have a sister, but I do know what bad parenting means." Kei stared at Itachi's hand on hers and her face turned red.

"You're taking advantage-"Itachi lifted his hand off hers and muttered an apology while chuckling. Kei smiled softly and turned to look out the window. She reached home and saw Saya and Sasuke standing there and Itachi wolf whistled. "Would you look at that? The whole family's here! The young lovers and the older-"Kei pinched Itachi's hand and the male winced. "Scary." He muttered as Kei got out of the car. "I'm sorry I'm late, class didn't finish on time." Kei apologized and Saya nodded. "That's okay." She said and Kei turned to see Sasuke's face and she frowned. "You better have not-""What is your problem? You're dating my brother and-"Kei pinched Sasuke's cheek and he winced. "Don't provoke me, boy." Kei warned emitting an aura of darkness around her. Saya walked in and Sasuke left with his car when Kei turned to face Itachi.

Kei sighed and muttered, "I don't care if you're interested in me-""Don't flatter yourself, Kei. I just play around." Kei looked at Itachi with wide eyes. "Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say." Itachi sighed and Kei frowned. "You…you're despicable!" Itachi sighed and said, "Kei, wait that came out wrong-"Kei walked inside the house, and slammed the door. Itachi sighed once more. "I don't want you to know yet." He muttered and walked back to his car.

As Itachi drove, he chuckled slightly. "Does she want me to show interest in her?" He muttered to himself.

Kei groaned. "Who does he think he is? So full of himself." She grumbled.

Itachi sighed as he locked his car. "Maybe, I should apologize."

Kei frowned. "I'll slap him when he says he's sorry."

And they didn't realize it, or maybe they never will, but the next sentence they said was the same.

"Then I'll let that idiot know the truth."

* * *

**A/N: flaminguchiha-san, I think you'll like this chapter. ^^  
So, Saya's mother is a b*tch. Yes, that's true. And Sakura is learning how to be one.  
I really don't want to make Sakura a bad person, I actually like Sakura in the manga.  
Review and tell me what you think, and oh, I'm thinking of hosting another contest, but this time, for Male!OC's.  
Tell me what you think.  
The song is What You Wanted by OneRepublic.  
Love OnRepublic. Peace! :D**


	22. Goodbye

_**I'm better off**_

_**Just pretending like I never really knew you**_

_**I gotta stop**_

_**Holding hands with the memory I'm feeling**_

_**I gotta say**_

_**Something's different 'bout the way I see you lately**_

_**You feel the same**_

_**I can see it in your eyes I think it's changing**_

* * *

Kei hated waiting. She waited outside her college gates for none other than Itachi Uchiha. She had to tell him she was sorry for snapping at him like that, but apologizing wasn't her forte. She hoped Itachi would be the one who apologized and that'll save her from doing something she wasn't good at. Then she saw his car and Kei sighed. Itachi parked the car, and walked over to her as fast as he could, and he said, "Listen, I'm sorry, what I said-"Slap. Kei waited to do that. Itachi groaned. "I guess I deserved that, I, listen Kei-"With one sudden movement, Kei kissed the male on the lips and walked away as fast as she could. Itachi stood there, his mouth agape. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" He said, smiling. Kei ignored him.

Itachi cocked his eyebrow and placed his hand on his head and winced. "Not now." He groaned and bent his head down. Kei turned to see him and she gasped. "Itachi!" She ran up to him and placed her hands on either side of her head. "Where're your pills?" She said, and Itachi groaned, repeatedly. His eyes were shut as tightly as he could, and his bangs covered his eyes. Suddenly, Itachi began to shudder and Kei gasped, "Itachi, you're going to be okay-"She held on to him as close as she could and then something strange happened.

Itachi stood up, and laughed. Kei didn't understand what happened for a second and when she did, she frowned hard. "You faked it." She said, and Itachi laughed closing his eyes, "You do worry about me, don't deny it Kei, I won't-"Itachi saw Kei's face and his eyes widened. She had tears in her eyes and she grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall. "You-You play like that one more t-time I-"Itachi sighed and said, "Kei, I like you. Your feisty personality, that over protective love you have for your sister, and how you can stand up for yourself every time something happens, I like you." Itachi said, smiling. Kei grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Since you're not in pain, I can inflict some on you for tricking me like that." Itachi winced and chuckled. "And you don't have to tell me why you like me, bitch I'm fabulous." She winked and walked off.

Itachi chuckled and grabbed her hand, "So, this Friday, can I pick you up, Miss Fabulous?" Kei turned and said, "If you make it on time, you can catch me." She said, and smirked. Itachi chuckled and watched as she walked away. "This is so cliché." He said to himself and walked to class.

Saya had a nightmare. Or that was what she called it. It was of Sasuke and Sakura, kissing once again, and Saya was locked inside a cage. "He likes you since he pities you, Saya." Sakura told her in her dream, and something about that made Saya think a lot of things. Maybe he did like her only out of pity, and maybe he was just doing all this to wash off sins that he had committed previously. She walked out of class and saw Sasuke talking to Naruto, Ino and Sakura and Saya walked to class immediately. She suddenly felt insecure, and it scared her. She grabbed her bag and a book fell out of it. Saya gasped as she saw what book it was.

Dragon Sword and Wind Child. The book her father had given to her. She hadn't even touched the book in a while, and that made Saya's heart sink. When she thought about it carefully, she noticed that she didn't study every day, and in the mornings, she woke up later than she did before. She didn't study during breaks in school, in that time she was with Sasuke. Saya felt a sudden feeling of fear envelop her, and Saya breathed slowly. She took deep breaths to calm herself down and something inside of her spoke to her.

'You want to get away from your mother, or do you want to throw away your life's dream for one boy who doesn't even love you for you? He pities you Saya, I mean, look at you. You're not beautiful, your body is covered with bruises and you don't even go out with him. Sakura or Ino are much better suited for him than you are. If you love him, which I know you don't, you'll let go of him. And besides, how much do you know about him anyway to love him? Don't kid yourself, he's probably making fun of you behind your back.'

She didn't know who the voice inside her head belonged to, but she knew they were right. She was distracted and that was going to cost her much more than she could imagine. Saya walked inside Math class and sat down on her desk. Sasuke saw her and his smile faded a little. Something was wrong, he could tell. "Today, I'll be issuing your grades from yesterday's test." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow as he sat down. 'Maybe she's worried about her grade?' He thought to himself and sighed. "Uchiha, Sasuke." Stared at the paper in front of him and smirked. "B. Improving I see." Asuma-sensei said, and Sasuke chuckled. "Saya, A-. Still the best." He said, and Saya frowned.

A- was a grade she never got before. She knew it wasn't bad, but she also noticed that it was lower than the grades she had previously received. She could conclude that she was distracted, and it was Sasuke's fault. No, it wasn't his fault entirely, it was hers for giving in. She shouldn't have ever let him in, she shouldn't have told him she loved him. The more she thought about it, the more she felt she didn't love him, and he didn't love her. Love was a strong word, it wasn't something that just grew out of a month's tutoring. After school, Saya walked out of the building as fast as she could, trying her hardest to avoid Sasuke. And she did. She got out of the school gates and didn't find Sasuke anywhere.

Sasuke on the other hand, looked for the girl everywhere. Something was bothering her, he knew it and he needed to find out. He took a quick turn from the corridors and heard a group of girls talking. What caught his ears was that they were talking about him. Sasuke hid behind a wall and listened. "Do you actually think Sasuke Uchiha loves Saya Nakahara? I mean, seriously, he just feels sad for her, right?" Sasuke frowned hard, that wasn't true. "Totally. Come on, a month of tutoring and he falls in love with her? I don't believe it. Even if he thinks its love, I'm pretty sure he's just deluded." Another girl said, and the third one spoke, "For sure, Saya doesn't love him, I mean, she's so emotionless, she just uses him as means to get home faster so she can study. Everyone knows she's cold hearted. And if Sasuke sat down and thought about it carefully, he'll know he didn't love her at all in the first place." Sasuke had enough. He walked away from there, and looked for Saya around his car. She wasn't around.

Sasuke drove to Saya's house and saw that the door was locked. "Saya!" He knocked on the door and the door didn't open. "Saya, what's wrong? Open the door." He said, his heart pounding.

Saya reached home and didn't see Kei there, and she walked right inside her house, and closed the door and locked it from the inside. "Something wrong?" She heard her mother say, and Saya gasped. "What are you-"Saya's heart was beating fast. "Don't worry, I'll send the boy away." Sakina walked over to Saya and embraced her. Saya held her breath, since her mother smelt like cigarettes and beer. "I won't let him hurt my baby ever again." Saya wanted to tell her he didn't hurt her, she wanted to tell her mother Sasuke gave her happiness she's never had before, even if it were a lie. But, Saya didn't move a muscle. She was scared, and she was confused.

Kei and Itachi drove to her house and saw Sasuke standing outside. Kei frowned and got out of the car, Itachi doing the same. "Sasuke?" She said, and the male looked anxious. "Saya, she's…something's wrong." Those two words made Kei's heart drop. "What happened?" She asked and Sasuke told her and Itachi what happened. Kei knocked the door and the door opened. Sakina was inside, smirking. "Kei, how nice to see you. Come on in." Kei frowned. "What the hell Sakina? Where's Saya?" "She's inside, studying. Go in and see for yourself." Kei pushed the woman and walked inside. Sasuke was about to follow when Sakina stopped him. "Not you." Sasuke frowned. "She's my girlfriend-""She's my daughter." Itachi sighed.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore, Uchiha." Sakina said, and Sasuke's heart dropped. "I'll hear it from her. Not you-""What?" Sasuke heard Kei yell from inside. Sakina sighed. "She told me herself, she doesn't want to see you. And for the first time, I am not lying." Sasuke gulped and saw Kei come out. "Kei, what the-""I can't believe I'm saying this." Kei sighed.

"Sasuke, she-""No, I don't believe you." He said, and frowned hard. Kei didn't know what to do. She turned to Itachi and the older Uchiha sighed. He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said, "Sasuke, come on-""Shut up Itachi!" Sakina laughed. "Oh please, don't make a scene in front of my house." Sasuke frowned. "You did this!" He yelled and Itachi pulled Sasuke away.

Kei couldn't believe what was happening.

'I don't want to see him anymore.' Saya's words echoed in her mind. 'There's no way Saya would say that without a reason. No way.' Kei thought and sighed. She was going to get to know what happened, no matter what.

Because, when Saya spoke to her that evening, Kei swore Saya's voice was breaking. That meant, she was lying. And that meant there was someone or something bothering her, and that also meant that Saya couldn't tell anyone what it was. Kei sighed. "I'll help you, Saya." She said, and closed her eyes.

Sakina smirked. 'One down-'She turned to see Kei sitting on the couch and she smirked wider. '-One more to go.' She thought and chuckled to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm evil.  
This had to happen, okay?  
It can't always be happy, I mean, that's how life is, right?  
Okay, for those who are wondering, love is a very strong word. Since I'm a psychology student, I can tell you that love at first sight is just...not possible. That's what I believe, because people change everyday. And what Sasuke felt toward the girl was indeed just pity and a crush perhaps because of her enigmatic outlook. One reader, Shuri Kuran, guessed it right, and I'm happy you could figure it out!  
But don't worry, this I don't plan on ending sadly.  
And have you noticed Itachi didn't tell Kei he loves her? Because, he doesn't know her enough.  
Okay, enough explaining. (What did I just do? 0_0)  
The song is Goodbye by Everlife.  
Read and review loves~ :)**


	23. Lost In Paradise

_**How was I to know that my love was delusional?**_

_**Somebody tell me how to mend a brokenhearted soul**_

_**In love we all will fall but we fell a little harder**_

_**What am I supposed to do with this heart?**_

* * *

Sasuke went to school early. He knew he wouldn't be able to pick Saya up that day, he thought he'd confront her in school. He sat in her desk, and waited. Students poured in, but she didn't come. What surprised him was, the teacher came in and told him to sit at his place, and that meant Saya was absent. Sasuke sat back at his desk, and sighed. He didn't believe it, he knew Saya loved him. He knew something was up. He knew there had to be a reason behind what made Saya leave him like that. Naruto observed Sasuke and noticed Saya wasn't at school, which was unusual, since she was never absent. "Saya Nakahara?" The teacher said out during attendances and was shocked. "Saya's absent, that's new." He said, and checked on the attendance register.

After class, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "What happened?" Sasuke groaned and walked away, and Naruto frowned. Sakura noticed that Saya hadn't come to school, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt ashamed of herself and the minute she saw Sasuke stand next to her locker, her heart skipped a beat. "Hey Sasuke." She said, and her heart jumped to her throat. She still loved him, and that meant she would have him. Yes, she hurt Saya, but he didn't love her, no, he just pitied her, and Sakura would make him realize it. "Hey." He said, and walked away. Sakura smiled to herself, and walked away, her heart feeling heavy.

Saya was at home, unable to move her body. She was tired, and she felt warm. Her head hurt, and her eyes burned. Kei was the one who told her to stay at home. "You have a fever." She said, and walked out. Saya never fell sick, she made sure she wouldn't. Now, she was sick. She was sure she hadn't eaten anything, she didn't have ice cream either. Was she sick because of Sasuke? Saya tossed in her bead and the images of her dreams replayed in her head. Saya inside a cage, Sasuke and Sakura kissing right in front of her. It was no mystery, Saya was sure she was jealous of Sakura. Sakura had such perfect hair, unlike Saya's messy short tresses. Sakura was more talkative, and more attractive. She didn't have bruises all over her arms, and she didn't, she certainly didn't shy away from public affection. She had perfect grades as well, and she was more extroverted.

If anyone deserved Sasuke, it had to be her, that's what Saya thought. And every time she did think that, Saya wanted to cry. She forced herself not to cry, and that hurt even more. She clutched onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

Kei wanted to confront the woman who sat in the couch, smoking. Sakina was the one responsible. "What kind of mother would want her daughter to become miserable?" Kei snarled and Sakina turned to her with a fake shocked expression. "Whatever do you mean, Kei?" Kei frowned harder and she said, "You know what I mean, you witch. Saya's suffering! For the first time she opened up to somebody, and this is what you give her in return! That boy loved her-""Oh, honestly? Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha, the man who doesn't even choose his own wife! Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular of boys falls head over heels in love with a nerd someone barely noticed for the first two years of high school? And you honestly believe he didn't pity her for having a mother like me? Come on Kei, I know you love her, but please, don't be delusional." Kei was shocked.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sakina was right. "You broke them up." Sakina growled. "I rescued my daughter from heartbreak. Delusional happiness is worse than reality Kei, please, tell me you know that." Kei took a deep breath and walked out. "Now, I have to think of a way to get rid of you, and Saya will be mine." Sakina thought and smirked.

Kei couldn't pay attention in college, and when she was in the cafeteria, Itachi noticed she was deep in thought about something. He walked over to her and said, "Something eating you?" Kei nodded and said, "Saya's sick. She's never sick…she…Sakina broke them apart." Itachi sighed. "Sasuke skipped dinner and breakfast. He didn't say a word after he got home." Kei felt terrible. "But, let me tell you one thing Kei, he…I don't know. Even I felt their relationship was moving too fast." Kei shook her head, "Don't be foolish Itachi-""I'm not saying Sakina was right in breaking them apart, I'm saying they're too young to know what true love is." Kei nodded. "I'm afraid Sasuke'll get over it soon. It's a fact of life." Kei sighed and turned to the dark haired male and said, "What if he really did love her? What if it was true love?" Itachi scratched the back of his head and said, "If it is true love, then they will definitely find each other." Kei smiled and pecked the man on the lips and said, "You sure know your philosophy." Itachi nodded and smirked. "We Uchiha's are outstanding men-"Kei stood up and walked away. "Hey, come back." Itachi followed.

Saya woke up and checked the time. It was 7 p.m., and that meant her shift at the pizza store ended. She hadn't been to work since three days, and that meant the boss would definitely be worried. Her body still hurt and she saw Kei inside her room. "How are you feeling?" Saya didn't say anything. Her throat was dry. "Drink up." Kei handed her a tablet and a glass of water and Saya listened to her. "Saya, what happened?" Saya didn't say anything. She couldn't cry, no, she wouldn't cry.

Kei remembered what Itachi told her just before he dropped her home. 'If she cries, she'll feel better. Trust me, even for us men, crying does help. They say it isn't manly, but…sometimes, we can't all be men, we turn human.' Kei walked over to Saya and muttered, "Sasuke was the first boy you kissed. Whenever you said his name, you smiled. You blushed when he called you his girlfriend, and when he kissed you, you knew your heart jumped." Saya frowned. "You love him, Saya." That was what made Saya break. She looked at Kei's face and let out a sob. Kei felt her heart break as she embraced her younger sister. "K-Kei…" Saya said, and sobbed harder, the sounds of her crying echoed in her room. Kei rubbed the girl's back as she cried.

Sasuke reached home and locked himself inside his room. Itachi didn't tell him what Kei told him, it would make things worse. Itachi believed a little distance would actually test whether Sasuke really did love Saya. He would fight for her if he loved her, and that was what Itachi needed to find out. Sasuke lay down on his bed and felt his phone vibrating. He checked who it was and saw that it was Sakura. "Hope you're doing okay, you seemed off today." 'You have no idea.' Sasuke frowned and threw the phone aside. He fell asleep after a while and his dreams were all about Saya. But, not what he expected.

He dreamt of Saya, watching him marry someone else.

Sasuke jolted up and growled. He was sweating, and he could see that it was dark. He checked the time and saw that it was 1 a.m., at night. What did his dream mean? He fell asleep again, but this time he slept a dreamless sleep. Sasuke was confused about one thing though. He could sleep and he could eat. He could think of other things, and he was sure as hell not feeling sad right now. He didn't feel like he had a break up at all. He wasn't in the least bit depressed.

'Did I love her?' That was when Sasuke Uchiha began to doubt himself.

He saw Saya the next day, in her usual spot, but something made him go to his own seat and sit down. He ignored that Saya was even there. Naruto noticed this, and so did Sakura. The blonde wasn't happy about this, but Sakura was. But, something inside her broke when she saw Saya turn a little to the side. 'She loves him.' Sakura thought and immediately shook her head. 'No, I love Sasuke. I loved him even before Saya knew what his name was!' She thought and took a deep breath.

At lunch, Saya sat at her desk, alone. Just like she always did. Sasuke sat with the other boys, and they all wondered what went wrong. When Sasuke wasn't around, Kiba questioned Naruto. "What the hell happened? I mean, he was so in love with her just a few days ago." Naruto sighed. "They…broke up." Kiba placed his hand over his mouth dramatically and smacked Naruto's head. "I knew that, you fool!" Naruto didn't look pleased. He turned to look at Saya and saw that she wasn't looking too well. She was pale, and after she finished her lunch, Saya got up and walked out of the cafeteria, and no one noticed her. Naruto's heart broke. 'It's like she doesn't exist anymore.' He thought and stood up immediately. "Where're you going?" Chouji asked him and Naruto walked out of the cafeteria. 'I hate this. It feels as if Saya was noticed only because Sasuke was interested in her. And now that they aren't together, she's back to being…the Unknown.' Naruto cringed and sighed.

Saya noticed Sasuke around a lot of times, but she also noticed he didn't bother to even look at her. It's for the best, she knew it, but it hurt. 'I have to focus. I need to study.' She thought and took a deep breath. She opened her locker and heard someone clear their throat behind her. She ignored the person. 'That was what I would've done, if I hadn't met Sasuke. If I hadn't met Sasuke I wouldn't have been this vulnerable. I wouldn't be hurting. He's the one to blame.' Saya thought and frowned. "Saya." The voice said, and Saya didn't look. She searched for her text book and the person, spun her around and pushed her to the locker. Her eyes were wide. "N-Naruto?" She said, and the blonde started at her. "Saya, what happened? Please, tell me." Saya didn't want to remind herself of what happened, even though it was something she couldn't forget, she knew she didn't want to remember either. She loved Sasuke, but she had to let him go, both for his sake and hers. She didn't deserve Sasuke, she wasn't even pretty, and Sasuke was…Sasuke was strikingly attractive.

"Nothing." She said, and walked away. Naruto slammed his hand on the locker and walked away.

Sasuke saw the scene with Naruto and Saya and frowned. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura said, and smiled at him. Sasuke turned to look at her and thought, 'I was always the one who was trying to keep the relationship alive. She never tried. She didn't care. She didn't love me.' "Hey Sakura." He said, and thought, 'And maybe I didn't either.' And walked to class with Sakura.

Saya walked home alone and saw that the door was locked. She checked the time, and she knew Kei was late again. She sat on the front porch and waited.

Kei walked home from college, since Itachi had lab practicals. She hummed a song to herself and walked as fast as she could. That was when she felt it. She turned to see four men following her and Kei frowned. "You Kei Soyokaze?" Kei frowned harder and said, "Who wants to know?" One man lounged forward and Kei grabbed him by his collar and pushed him down on the ground. "What the hell do you want?" Kei growled and someone caught her from behind and Kei gasped. She tried her hardest to struggle but she couldn't. She kicked the man behind her with her leg, and pushed him down. She attacked the other two and punched them repeatedly, and called the police. They luckily showed up early. She knew who sent them. "Sakina." She growled and then suddenly gasped. "Saya!" She shouted and ran home, a police officer following her for protection.

Saya knew Kei was late. She turned to face the door when a shadow came up behind her. She turned to see who it was, but she blacked out. "Your mine, Saya." Sakina said, as she patted the man who was carrying her. "You're all mine." She said, grazing her index finger down Saya's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how many of you think Sakina's a psycho? XD  
Poor poor Saya, I feel for her. Even though I made her up, I feel for her.  
And I hope you readers could figure out that even if Sakura's doing wrong, she feels that guilt within her? That isn't making her stop doing what she's doing, but, the guilt is a very important factor.  
PM me if anyone of you have watched One Tree Hill.  
The song is Lost in Paradise, by Rihanna.**

**And for those who didn't know, I'm hosting a contest, for a male!OC.  
I've got one participant.  
The OC shouldn't be related to Saya, and he is going to be used for a one sided love interest. Not a love triangle, I assure you.  
You can choose the OC's name, and his age must be above 15.  
And you can tell me how he meets Saya, or I can do it for you. Your wish.  
Any more details, PM me.  
Review~ :)**


	24. Lean On Me

_**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain**_

_**We all have sorrow**_

_**But if we are wise**_

_**We know that there's always tomorrow**_

* * *

Saya woke up in someone else's house. She opened her eyes and saw that Sakina was there, and Saya was lying down on a couch. Saya sat up and saw that her mother was smiling at her. "W-Where am I?" Saya asked and Sakina sighed. "You're safe. Away from all those who can hurt you. But, trust your mother sweety, I will never hurt you." Saya didn't believe her. She was the reason Saya was hurt the most. Saya swallowed and said, "Whose house is this?" Sakina frowned. "Saya, you don't have to worry. You're safe." Saya stared at her mother's face and didn't say a word. Sakina had dark circles under her eyes, and bright red lipstick on her lips. Her eyes were grey and her cheekbones were prominent. Her black hair was let down, and she wore a fur coat. Sakina stood up and walked toward her daughter, and Saya backed away. Upon seeing this, Sakina frowned.

"I'm your mother Saya, you shouldn't be afraid of me." She said, and stroked her daughter's mane. Saya shuddered and tears welled in her eyes. "P-Please let me go." Sakina frowned harder and grabbed Saya's hair, and the girl winced in pain. Sakina released her and sighed. "Don't you see those people are just going to hurt you, Saya? They don't love you. They pity you, and you don't need that. Sasuke pitied you. Kei pitied you. They don't love you, I love you. I love you, Saya." Sakina pulled Saya closer, but Saya pulled away and stood up. "I have to go." Sakina grabbed Saya's hand and said, "I can't let you go, Saya. Not anymore. Yuu stole you away from me a long time ago, now I have my daughter back for myself. My daughter. I own you." Sakina stared at Saya as if her daughter was some sort of sacred object. But the look in her eyes, scared Saya. It wasn't the look a mother had, it was the look a child had when it was gifted some candy.

Here Saya was the candy.

'I have to get away from here.' Saya thought and her upper lip quivered. Sakina sighed and placed her hands in Saya's hair and said, "Such beautiful hair." She said, and Saya was afraid again. This was the same sentence her mother said all those years ago when she cut down Saya's long hair. She had the same eyes even then. Like a wolf staring down at the sheep it had hunted.

"I…I have to go." Saya said, and Sakina frowned. Before her mother could talk Saya said, "I have school work. It's important." Sakina shook her head. "You don't need school when you have me. My baby, I'll take care of you." Sakina said, and Saya's heart dropped.

Was this it?

Just then, a phone began to ring and Sakina's eyes widened. She released Saya and said, "I'll be right back, my baby." She said, and walked upstairs. Saya stared at the house, and looked around. This was the only chance she had. She had to get away from here. But, she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know whom to ask for help. But, she knew she had to run from here. Run and hide, she thought and Saya ran to the front door and saw that it was locked on the outside. 'Oh, no.' Saya panicked and looked around. She saw a phone on the side of the couch, and she picked it up and threw it on the window. It made a shattering noise and without wasting any time, Saya jumped out, a piece of glass piercing her skin on her right hand. She didn't look back. "I have to run." She said, and the girl ran.

Kei didn't realize she was crying. Saya wasn't at home, and neither was Sakina. Kei didn't have Sakina's number and Saya didn't have a phone. She didn't know what to do, and just then she saw Itachi coming to her porch, all dressed up. Kei then realized that it was Friday. The day of her date with Itachi. Kei ran to him and Itachi stared at the girl and Kei hugged him and cried on his chest. Itachi threw his arms around her and rubbed her back, and said, "Hey, what's wrong, Kei…why-hey, stop crying, tell me what's wrong." Kei sniffed and said, "Saya…she's…she's gone!" Kei spoke in between sobs and Itachi's eyes widened. "She wasn't here…when I came…a few men attacked me when I tried getting here….Itachi, what if something happened to her? She…she can't take any more pain!" Itachi hugged her closer and said, "Nothing's going to happen to her, I promise. We'll find her." Kei gripped onto the Uchiha's chest and cried harder.

Itachi drove Kei to the police station to file a missing complaint.

Sasuke checked his phone and saw that Sakura had messaged him once more. She was trying to get closer to him now that Saya was out of the picture. 'I didn't love her.' Sasuke reminded himself and sighed as he replied to Sakura's invite for a party that evening. Sasuke stood up and grabbed the jacket at the end of his room, and headed outside his house and to Sakura's house.

Saya ran, not knowing where she was. Her hand was bleeding, and her face was smeared with tears. She ran forward and then recognized that she was at the other end of town. She was too far from her house, and it was approximately 12 miles away from home. She sniffed and ran across the road, unable to see in the dark and a screech of a car made Saya gasp. The car almost stopped an inch away from her, and Saya collapsed on the ground and cried. Her hand was bleeding heavily, and the person from the car got out and said, "Are you alright?" Saya turned to face him and saw that he was a middle aged man, who had a bored expression on his face, and as soon as he saw the wound on her arm, his expression changed to that of anger. "Shit." He looked strangely familiar and Saya felt she had seen him somewhere before.

The man walked toward the girl and tried to touch her when she flinched. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, and Saya gulped. He looked at the wound and said, "My son is better at these things." He murmured and Saya winced as the man picked her up. "I'm taking you to a hospital." He placed the girl inside his car and drove off.

Saya was feeling dizzy. She had lost a lot of blood, and she didn't even know whether she could trust the man beside her. He had dark brown hair, and black eyes. His eyes looked very familiar but, Saya couldn't see clearly. "What time is it?" The man sighed and said, "You shouldn't talk, you've lost a lot of blood. Stay awake." He said, and frowned hard at something he had seen in the street. It looked like a gathering of teenagers. And among those teenagers, the middle aged man saw someone he thought he recognized. "Sasuke, as soon as you get home, I'm grounding you." Saya heard the name Sasuke but she was too dizzy to speak. She uttered, "Sas…uke." And the man saw her and cocked his eyebrow. "What's your name?" He asked and Saya said, "Saya…Nakahara." The man almost stopped the car, but he continued to drive.

Sasuke got into the lawn where the party was being held and someone hugged him from behind. Sasuke chuckled as he knew it was Sakura and the girl pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke kissed back, and smiled. He needed this. He needed to be in control again. He then turned to the road and saw a car which looked a lot like his fathers. "Shit." He said, as he realized that it was his father's car. But, what Sasuke didn't understand was why his father was driving forward instead of turning to go home. It meant only one thing, his father was off somewhere else. Sasuke frowned. 'Where's he going?' He thought and Sakura said, "Sasuke." The male turned to her and sighed. "I have to go." He said, and walked away.

The man got the girl into the hospital and sighed. The doctor came out as soon as he finished operating on the girl and said, "A piece of glass was embedded inside her hand, and it was too deep. We took it out before it caused too much damage." The man nodded and said, "Are you related to the girl?" The man shook his head and the doctor issued him a form and said, "Sign here, Mr.…" The man frowned slightly and said, "Fugaku. Fugaku Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: O_O  
Okay, I'm not going to say much.  
The song is Lean on Me by Bill Withers.  
Review loves~  
And, the OC contest is still open :3**


	25. Someday

**How the hell did we wind up like this?**

_**Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed**_

_**And try to turn the tables**_

_**Now the story's played out like this**_

_**Just like a paperback novel**_

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

* * *

When Saya woke up, she saw Kei asleep beside her, and she didn't feel her right hand. When she turned to look at it, she gasped. Then, she remembered what had happened the previous day, and when Saya moved to sit up straight, she woke Kei up. "Saya!" Kei exclaimed and hugged the girl, and Saya didn't move. "Oh my god, I am so sorry this happened, I am so sorry." Kei cried and Saya knew she wasn't at fault. No one was, this was Saya's fate. She knew it. No one was at fault, this was something which just had to happen.

Fugaku wasn't kind to Sasuke that evening. He grounded his son, and took away his phone, and spoke to the principal on making Sasuke take extra classes at school, and he cut out Sasuke's soccer practice. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it, Sasuke knew he was at fault. But, what he didn't know was where his father had gone off the previous night. Itachi knew something as well, but he didn't tell Sasuke what it was. And what shocked him more was that there was blood on his father's jacket, something even his mother didn't ask him about. Fugaku knew Saya's father, they weren't friends or anything, Saya's father Yuu, was a junior to Fugaku back when they were school children. They didn't even talk to each other much, they just acknowledged each other's existence by nodding each time they saw each other. But all Fugaku knew was Yuu was a very dedicated student, and he believed Saya was one as well.

And when Itachi and Kei came running into the hospital where Fugaku was the previous night, he understood one more thing. Saya's mother was a woman who was presumably the reason for Saya's injury. Fugaku asked Itachi to come over to the hospital because a girl was injured. And when Itachi came to know of who was injured, he rushed Kei to the hospital. Fugaku noticed that his eldest son brought in a girl, and when Itachi was alone he went up to him and asked, "Who's the girl?" Itachi didn't hesitate and he said, "Saya's elder sister." Fugaku wasn't satisfied. "I'm dating her." Itachi completed after sighing and Fugaku coughed once. "Is she from a decent background?" Itachi didn't care. "Yes." He said, and Fugaku continued to question his son's choice. "Will she capable to carry out the Uchiha family name?" Itachi frowned. "Dad, I don't know about all that, I haven't thought that far ahead. And she's only eighteen." Fugaku sighed in anger and said, "I'll look for a better suitor. I can't have my eldest son be seen with someone who he isn't going to marry." Itachi smiled bitterly and said, "I can pick my bride, thanks dad." And he walked away.

Sasuke walked to school, because his father took away his car. Itachi wasn't talking to his father, and Fugaku noticed that Kei was someone Itachi was around a lot. He didn't necessarily like her, she was too loud. Mikoto wasn't that loud when he first saw her, and he wanted Itachi to marry someone as well-mannered as his wife is. Sasuke noticed Sakura smile at him as soon as he entered class and Sasuke didn't smile back. She leaned closer to him and kissed him, and he kissed back, forcefully, being in complete control. He let his hands roam all over her body, something Saya didn't let him do, and as soon as Saya's thought entered his mind, he pulled away from the pinkette. "We aren't in a relationship, Sakura." He said, and walked inside class.

Sakura was shocked. She was sure she had him now, but even that wasn't enough. Some part of her was broken about the fact Sasuke was just using her to ease his stress, but Sakura showed out to be happy about it. She was glad Sasuke was around her, and she was glad she got to spend more time with him. 'Sakina, your plan worked.' Sakura smiled and walked inside class.

Sasuke noticed Saya wasn't at school anymore, and what shocked him more was how the teachers reacted. Whenever Saya's name came up in the attendance, the teacher just skipped her name. Saya's name came after Sasuke's, and after Saya was Shino. The teacher, said Sasuke's name and then directly jumped to Shino. Something was wrong. And at home, Itachi was more distant than ever. He came home late, and something told Sasuke that his father knew about it. His mother seemed to know as well, and at dinner Sasuke heard something bizarre. "How's the girl?" Fugaku asked and Itachi said, "She's doing fine. Her hand is taking a while to heal, but it's nothing serious. She's going to be fine, but there will be a scar though." Fugaku frowned slightly and said, "Poor girl." Itachi nodded. "Who?" Sasuke interjected and no answer came. He turned to his mother who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"It's Saya, Sasuke." She said, and the male's eyes widened and his stomach churned.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Itachi didn't answer and neither did his mother. Fugaku quietly ate his dinner and said, "Her mother kidnapped her, and she was almost killed when she tried to escape." Sasuke couldn't believe it. He knew Saya's mother was a woman not worth messing with, but to think she would do something like that to her own daughter was cruel. Sasuke breathed out once, and looked back at his food, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. "I'm not hungry." He said, and excused himself when Fugaku spoke once more. "Don't mistake pity for love Sasuke. You were also the reason she's broken now." Sasuke felt incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden and he went to his room.

Fugaku learnt about Sasuke and Saya through Itachi. Fugaku was furious that his own son would do something like that, but now that it was all over, he could relax. "Itachi." His son looked up to his father and Fugaku continued. "Bring Miss Soyokaze to dinner tomorrow night." Itachi didn't want to. "It'll be a formal dinner, I won't ask her to marry you." Fugaku frowned and Itachi sighed. "Alright." And Fugaku spoke once more, "Sasuke won't be there, by the way." Itachi cocked his eyebrow.

"His punishment begins tomorrow." Itachi chuckled.

Sometimes, his father was just amazing.

The next time Sasuke saw Saya, his eyes widened and his stomach hurt with guilt and remorse. Naruto walked over to Saya, and she just pushed him away. She looked traumatized, and every person that came toward her, she stared at them with wide eyes. Her right hand had a bandage, and her eyes looked scared. She couldn't write, so she listened extra hard. Saya ignored everybody and when the teacher called out her name, she jumped slightly. 'So even the teachers knew about her.' Sasuke thought to himself and found that he was staring at Saya. After school, Naruto walked over to the girl and said, "Saya, listen." Saya turned to face him and Naruto spoke, "I want you to let me in-""No." She said, and frowned. Naruto groaned and said, "I'm not like Sasuke Saya. I won't hurt you. I know he didn't love you, but…for friendship it's different. I want to be your friend." But out of that whole sentence, the one that caught Saya's attention was that Sasuke didn't love her.

Saya frowned and said, "Leave me alone, and go back to the life that you once lived. Without me in it." And she walked away. She felt cheated and she felt anger. She was furious, and she was hurt. Both physically, and mentally. She didn't want anymore. She didn't want to be the victim anymore. "Saya. Wait." She heard a familiar voice and Saya stopped walking. She didn't turn around, and just stood there. Sasuke walked toward her and said, "I am so sorry for what happened to you." He said, and Saya frowned. "What are you apologizing for?" She asked, and Sasuke didn't reply. The two just stood there, and Sasuke struggled with what he wanted to say. But Saya beat him to it. "I don't know you anymore. And I would appreciate it, if you didn't either." Sasuke was confused. He didn't understand that sentence. Until it struck him.

When Saya walked away, he could feel it. She wasn't only walking out of the school. She was walking out of his life.

And that was when he felt it.

_ Sorrow._

For her.

_Anger._

At himself.

_ And, regret._

For what he had done.

He slammed his hand against the wall, and muttered, "Damnit." And that was when Sasuke Uchiha, soccer captain, and the most popular boy in high school, shed a tear. Because he felt regret not for what he had done, but for something he didn't do.

He didn't call after Saya when she walked away that evening, and he knew it was too late now because, he knew she wasn't the sort to come running back, and she wasn't the sort to invite those she pushed away.

When Kei entered Itachi's house, Fugaku didn't smile at her. Kei didn't either, she had a policy she followed. She smiles at people who smile at her, and even if they were the fathers of the boys she was dating, she wouldn't smile at them if they weren't smiling at her. Fugaku noticed and smirked to himself. He forced Sasuke to eat in his room for a whole month. And he cut out internet and television for his youngest son.

Kei sat down and Fugaku said, "So, is there a reason why you want to become a doctor?" Kei frowned. "Of course there is." She sensed mockery in the father Uchiha's voice so she spoke to him in a manner she believed he deserved. "And that is?" Kei gulped and said, "To help those I can, and to prove to several people that becoming a doctor without a reason is impossible." She stressed the word 'several' and Itachi shifted in his seat. He knew Kei wasn't going to back down, and his father wasn't either. He knew right away that this was going to end badly.

"I see. So, is there a reason you chose this college?" Kei sighed and said, "Because it's closer to where I currently live." "And where is that?" Kei frowned. "With my cousin sister, Saya Nakahara." Fugaku smirked. He wanted Kei to mention Saya's name so he could ask her something that could corner her. "Saya. I see, so how is the child?" Kei almost laughed when Fugaku spoke and she said, "She's doing fine, thank you for asking." Fugaku nodded and said, "Is it her tendency to get into trouble?" Kei frowned hard, "Excuse me?" Itachi coughed once, but both his father and girlfriend ignored him. "She was hurt, because-""Of what your youngest son did." Kei completed for Fugaku and the older male continued talking. "She is dedicated isn't she? Then, she mustn't have let herself get pre-occupied." Kei was fuming now.

She stood up, attaining shocked looks from both Itachi and his mother, while Fugaku just smirked to himself. "Or maybe Uchiha men are just overpowering, and dominating and extremely manipulative." Itachi was wide eyed and Mikoto placed a hand over her mouth, hoping she wouldn't laugh out loud. "Then why are you seeing my son-""Oh, please Mr. Uchiha, your son can never overpower me, no one can. I like him for how he is and I sometimes think he isn't even cut out to be an Uchiha."

Itachi stared at Kei and Mikoto did as well. She was sure Fugaku was going to send her away now, and Itachi would be forced to stay away from someone who openly insulted the Uchiha clan like that. But, the next thing that happened shocked the two of them.

Fugaku laughed.

"Sit down, Kei." He said, and the girl obeyed. Then after that, the dinner went magically well. After Kei left, and Itachi dropped her off and retuned home, he heard Fugaku say to Mikoto. "She's a good one, that girl. She'd make a perfect Uchiha." And Itachi smiled. Oh yes, his father was amazing at times.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Fugaku Uchiha is my type of awesome daddy! XD  
So, who here agrees with me?  
And flaminguchiha, this chapter made me love Kei even more, credits to you for letting me use her!  
The OC contest is still open, and it will be for another two weeks.  
You can PM me your entries, or just drop a review if the description isn't too long.  
The song is Someday by Nickelback. **

**Oh, and 15th, is my birthday btw. =^.^=  
(Happy birthday to me!)  
So, review and tell me what you think! **


	26. Black Heart Inertia

_**Walking alone tonight 'cause I've only got room for two**_

_**Me and my burdened black heart, it's all we know how to do**_

_**Yet I look for a bigger bang than the kind I continually see**_

_**Sick of all this inertia I want you to mend me**_

* * *

Saya's grades were sky rocketing. Even the teachers were amazed at the level she performed in school. She always studied, and there weren't any more distractions in store for her. The bandage was still on her hand, and every time Sasuke noticed, he felt a pang of guilt he knew he needn't feel. Sakura and Sasuke were closer now, and Sasuke felt awkward around her. He was back to his usual self, the cold, stoic, soccer captain, dating the lead cheerleader, as cliché as it sounded. Only Naruto could sustain Sasuke's character now, and even Kiba and Neji backed away from the Uchiha. "What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at Chouji who apparently was staring off into space, and his gaze happened to fall on the Uchiha, involuntarily.

"Nothing." Chouji frowned and Sasuke turned away. It was as if whatever happened with Saya was a dream, which most already forgot. Saya was back to being called The Unknown, and Sasuke was back to being the jerk. Saya wasn't 'that girl' anymore, and Sasuke believed that was how it should've been. 'I can't fall in love.' He told himself, since he didn't seem the type to be cheesy. Whenever he thought about himself being in love with Saya, and all the persuading he had done to keep her by his side earlier, Sasuke despised it. But, he couldn't help but feel sad when he saw Saya's face in school, and that was a feeling he ignored to the utmost.

Sakura was more than happy. She felt herself floating in the air when Sasuke kissed her, being all dominant over her. He touched her body, and she loved the feeling. She knew he didn't have feelings for her, but she knew as time passed, things would change. That was how men were, and Sakura was glad she now had Sasuke around her finger. She ignored Saya's existence, and Ino too noticed how close she had become to Sasuke. "Sakura, what are you doing?" She asked one day, and Sakura pretended to not know what she was talking about. "What do you-""Spill the beans, did you break Saya and Sasuke up?" This came as a shock for Sakura. Did she break them up?

She kissed him once and Saya 'happened' to see them, but that was it. Saya was the one who left Sasuke, but that didn't mean Sakura was at fault. Saya and Sasuke didn't love each other, and now was the time to let Ino know the truth. "Saya and Sasuke never loved each other Ino. That's the truth. Saya was using him as means of transport to get to school quickly and go home quickly so she could study. And Sasuke believed he was in love with her because she was using him." Ino frowned at Sakura and said, "I can agree with you if you tell me Saya was good at using chemistry sets, but using people? She isn't the type, and you know that. You also know how much of a slut her mother is." Sakura licked her lips and avoided Ino's gaze.

"Shikamaru told me that he saw you talking to Saya's mother a few days ago, before Saya's accident." Sakura didn't know what to say. "For months I believed you had changed from being a bitch to a girl who had some self-respect, but you proved me wrong, Sakura Haruno. And I can't believe I was called your best friend." Ino said, and walked away, leaving Sakura behind frowning. "Ino!" The blonde didn't stop walking. "I love Sasuke! I loved him even before Saya knew his name! He was the first boy I loved, and he'll be the last!" Ino frowned harder and muttered to herself, "Now I think that isn't love at all. Just a stupid infatuation which makes you believe you are in love."

Ino was a student of psychology. The human mind always intrigued her. Ino knew that Sakura was using the excuse of being in love with Sasuke for doing the wrong things that she did. She also did some background check on Saya Natsume and learnt about her mother. Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, was a well-renowned psychotherapist, and he told her something about Saya's mother, that changed her opinion on people entirely. Ino wondered if Saya knew about it, and she highly doubted it.

Ino knew what Sasuke and Saya had wasn't even close to love, but if the whole thing grew, and it the relationship was allowed to last, she was sure love would blossom. Love was a strong word, and when you realize you love the person, no one else would matter. And Ino knew, due to the influence of sex and physical affection, marriage of true minds was beyond rare. "True love is marriage of true minds." Ino muttered to herself as she saw Saya in the cafeteria, writing on a book, sitting alone. Her gaze turned to Sasuke's bench, and she saw Sakura clinging onto his arm, with him not even bothered she was there. Ino sighed and felt someone tap her shoulder and she gasped as she recognized the person. "G-Gaara?"

Saya studied hard for the mid-terms. She stayed up till 1 o' clock at night and woke up at 5 in the morning. She studied during lunch, and every time there was a free period. No one spoke to her and somehow, that made her feel bad. For those months she did speak to people, Saya believed she had grown accustomed to it all, and now not talking to them felt strange. She avoided talking to Kei, since every time Kei spoke to her, the topics resorted to when Saya was kidnapped. She was sure that her mother let her escape deliberately.

Saya broke the glass window. It shattered with a loud noise, and she was sure her mother had heard the noise. Ever since that incident, she didn't see her mother. Saya was studying physics when she heard a coarse voice say, "  
Is this seat taken?" Saya didn't answer. But, she could tell the person still stood there. "No, but I'd rather you don't sit here." But the person sat anyway. "I wasn't asking for permission." He answered. Saya looked up to see a boy her age, with dark red hair, and emotionless turquoise eyes. She hadn't seen him before, and at the same time, she knew him from somewhere. "You are Saya." He said, and Saya nodded and turned back to her work.

"Your father was friends with mine." Saya suddenly stopped writing and stared at her book. "I'm Gaara." He said and took out a book. "We played together when we were-""Stop talking to me." Saya snapped. Gaara listened.

Gaara was always a quiet person, but Saya was someone he knew from when he was a kid. She was the only one who spoke to him instead of shunning him away. And for that reason only Gaara spoke to her at that moment. But, he wasn't going to talk again, since he knew he annoyed her. He hadn't spoken to her in a very long time, and he had to at that time since every other seat was taken, and because Temari and Kankuro weren't around. He began studying as well, and ignored Saya's presence.

Saya felt Gaara's presence. She knew he was there. And that somehow irked her. She didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for not remembering him, but that didn't matter now. But it seemed like he wouldn't disturb her, and Saya continued studying. "Gaara." She said, and the male looked up at her, and she said, "Was my father a good person?" She asked. Saya somehow wanted to know her father was not only a good person to her, but to everyone else he knew. Gaara mentioned that he knew her father, so he was the best person to ask this to.

"He was a kind man." That was what Saya needed to hear.

"Would you look at that, first she took Sasuke, now she's taking Gaara too. One hottie after another, that Saya sure is a slut." A girl beside Sasuke's desk said, and that forced him to look at Saya's desk. He didn't realize he was frowning at the red head until Sakura nudged his shoulder. "Sasuke?" He 'hn'ed and Sakura kissed his lips, and he didn't return the gesture. He felt anger, and he felt possessive all of a sudden. Why was Gaara talking to Saya anyway? He saw Saya get up and walk away, but Gaara sat there, unmoving, his gaze on his book. That was when he turned away.

Saya walked home, and felt someone's eyes on her. She didn't care about it, and she continued walking. But the person behind her was Sasuke. He hadn't brought his car, since he was grounded. He didn't have his phone, and he couldn't use the internet. He didn't have money for the bus, and that meant he had to walk. Not that he would take the bus even if he had money. He watched as Saya walked ahead of him, and he resisted the urge to go over there and ask her why she was talking to Gaara. He took a deep breath and shook his head. 'I don't love her, and I shouldn't care about the people she talks to.' He told himself, and sighed. He saw Saya take a turn to walk to her house, and Sasuke had to continue on ahead. He watched her walk, him standing at the turning, staring at her back.

He frowned. What went wrong? Why did she leave him in the first place? When did he realize he didn't love her? And why did he even realize it? Was it true? If it was, then why was he so curious as to why she spoke to another boy in school? Why was he so concerned about her injury? Why did he constantly think about her? Was it because he realized he was deluded? Or was it because he was deluded into thinking he wasn't in love with her, while he actually was?

"I don't seem the type to fall in love, so I'm not." He told himself and continued walking.

But, Sasuke, did you know that love happens to those who least expect it? Maybe, the minute you saw Saya on the desk on the first day did mean something. It might have not been love, but that curiosity did mean something. A seed for something to grow.

And that something was now a bud ready to bloom. Sasuke reached home and saw his mother talking to Kei. Sasuke stopped on his tracks. "K-Kei?" He stammered, and Kei turned to see the younger Uchiha and she said, "Hi there." She wasn't too happy to see him. Sasuke frowned and Itachi walked toward him and winked. "You lost your girl, but I kept mine." He said, and Sasuke ignored his elder brother and walked to his room. "Sasuke." His father spoke up and Sasuke turned to face him. "Sakura Haruno had called to your phone. She says there's a party tonight and she said you had to go." Sasuke was relieved. A party was going to take his mind off things.

"Okay." He said, and walked to his room. "I want you to study in your room." Fugaku said, and Sasuke stopped on his tracks. "What? I'm going to the-""Did you forget you are grounded?" Sasuke frowned and felt anger rise in his veins. "If you weren't going to let me go, then why did you tell me?" Sasuke snapped and Fugaku smirked. "I want you to know you're missing a party. It adds more feeling into the punishment. Now, go to your room." Sasuke slammed his knuckles to the wall after he entered his room.

Saya opened the door when someone knocked. It was someone she recognized immediately. "G-Gaara?" She said, and the male handed her a book. "This was written by your father. I thought you'd like to have it." Saya stared at the book and saw that it wasn't a text book. It was a novel.

Her eyes watered. She didn't even know he published a novel. She opened the book and the first page said, 'For Saya.' "He really loved you." Saya didn't even take time in saying, "Do you want to come in?" She didn't want to trust anyone, but she trusted her father. Gaara's father was friends with her father, and somehow, Saya felt the need for another person in her life besides Kei. She didn't know Gaara enough, but that book he handed to her, the moment he stated he knew her father, and that he thought her father was a kind man, Saya knew she could place some small amount of faith in him.

Gaara stared at Saya for any signs of distress. He found many, but even so, he said, "Yes."

For even Gaara had trust issues. And he knew what this girl was going through. Trusting someone was hard even for him, but he was sure about one thing.

Saya was someone he could trust a little bit at least. Since she stayed alone all the time, Gaara found some confidence to talk to her today. And now that he did, and now that she was inviting him inside, Gaara wanted to know about her more and more. And if he did, Saya would be the first person he let inside.

And, maybe that was what both of them needed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I took my own sweet time in updating, I know. (Sorry!)**  
**It's just I'm busy with college, and Shakespeare haunts me in my sleep now. -_-'**  
**Anyways, I close the contest, and the winners are (there are two of them, I had to choose both, since I loved both their OCs) fearless-forever98 (OC is Kazuki Hiro) and MiyukiTanaka-Uchiha (OC is Daisuke Watanabe). **  
**I shall introduce Daisuke next chapter, and Kazuki in the chapter after that. **  
**Thank you both for participating! :D**  
**The song is Black Heart Inertia by Incubus.**  
**And read and review, please :3**


	27. Resistance

_**It could be wrong, could be wrong**_

_**But it should have been right**_

_**It could be wrong, could be wrong**_

_**To let our hearts ignite**_

* * *

Kei entered her house and saw something she never expected to see. "Oh?" She said, and saw Saya and another boy in the living room, seemingly studying something. "This is…?" Kei was saying when the boy stood up. He had turquoise eyes, and his hair was a blazing blood red. "My name is Gaara no Subaku. I have met you-""Oh! You're Temari's' brother!" Kei exclaimed and Gaara nodded. Kei smiled widely knowing the boy before her, and said, "I remember you. You and Saya played together when you guys were toddlers. Aw, did you meet her again in school?" Gaara nodded. "Okay, I won't stop you from doing what you guys are doing, so continue!" Kei said, and walked inside her room. Saya turned to Gaara and said, "You have siblings. Two of them." Gaara nodded. He sat back down, and the two continued studying.

There was another knock on the door and this time, Saya had to go get it. She saw through the keyhole and her eyes widened. "Oh no." She panicked and opened the door. There stood a boy, with a smile plastered on his face. He had blonde hair and eyes that reminded her of sapphire. "Saya~" He sang, and leaned to the door frame. "Hello, Daisuke." Saya said, and Daisuke sighed. "Boss is furious. You aren't coming to work that often, and-"The boy peeked inside her house and noticed a studying Gaara. "So, who's the lover?" Daisuke said, and Saya frowned. "Daisuke-""Alright, I shouldn't have teased. I'm sorry. And boss isn't mad, I was curious to why you hadn't worked in a long time. It's been three days." Saya looked down and said, "I'll start again tomorrow." Daisuke nodded. "That's alright. So, is he a study partner?" Saya nodded.

Daisuke Watanabe was a fifteen year old music lover. He knew to play the bass and the guitar but loved the rhythm of the base more. With the potential he had in music, he could very well become famous, but he didn't want fame. "I'm handsome and famous at school already, I can't handle the girls if I earned more fame." He said to himself. He wasn't a slacker, and surprisingly he was much too responsible than most boys his age. He had slight anger control issues, but most of the time, he could keep it at hand. He worked with Saya at the pizza store, and had a close friendship with her, or that was what he called it.

He was a junior to Saya at school, being in the tenth grade, while Saya was at the eleventh. Daisuke was also a part of the soccer team, which he plans on quitting soon to pursue music.

And there was another thing.

He and Sasuke were sworn enemies.

Saya closed the door and turned to Gaara. "Who was that?" Gaara asked and Saya said, "He works at the pizza store with me. He asked me why I hadn't come to work in a while." Gaara nodded in understanding and Saya noticed he held a question. His entire face was a question mark, and Saya said, "Is there s-something you want to ask?" Gaara didn't know whether to nod or not and finally he looked to Saya and nodded. "Is your mother…still very strict?" He knew strict wasn't the word, but Saya understood him. "Yes." She said, and Gaara looked down at the book immediately.

Sasuke Uchiha was angry. He hated his father right then, but there wasn't anything he could do. His thoughts travelled to Saya and Gaara and he felt even angrier. He didn't have his phone, and he couldn't go out. He desperately wanted to forget everything that happened between him and Saya, but some part of him knew that it was impossible. Some part of him told him that what he felt for Saya wasn't a lie. It might have not been love, but the feelings of care and concern were true.

The next day, Saya noticed Gaara standing by her locker room, and she walked over to him and heard him say, "I'm sorry for not letting you go to work yesterday." Saya shook her head and said, "I wouldn't have gone anyway." She showed him the bandage on her right arm and Gaara nodded. "I have history now." He said, and Saya said, "I have math." Gaara waved at her and Saya held back a smile. Naruto watched from a distance and his eyes were wide. "G-Gaara and Saya?" He muttered to himself and ran up to Saya. "Hey! Saya!" The girl turned back to see him and Naruto grinned at her. "Hey." He said, grinning like an idiot and Saya said, "We'll be late to class-""Listen, Saya, do you and Gaara um…know each other?" Saya frowned slightly and said, "Did you see us talking to each other?" Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Then, yes." She said, and turned away leaving Naruto behind. "Saya! Wait!" He yelled and earned a slap on the back. "Stupid, don't yell." It was Sakura.

Naruto frowned on impulse and walked away from there, and Sakura was shocked. "Ino told me what you did, Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened and she frowned. "Naruto-""I can't believe you'd want to hurt someone like Saya, Sakura! I mean, she's so…harmless." Naruto said, frowning at the girl he had his eyes on for such a long time. "Sasuke might not have loved her, but Ino was right. If they had time, then it would've been love." Sakura shuddered. "Naruto…not you too." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto watched her for any signs of pretending. "I love Sasuke, Naruto! You of all people know that! I loved him-""He doesn't love you Sakura. Before you love someone, please, please, learn to love yourself. It's just depressing to see you throw yourself at someone who doesn't have any respect for you or your feelings! Have some self-respect Sakura!" Naruto said, and walked away.

Sakura began to sob right after that. Naruto hadn't ever spoken to her in such a manner before, and now she knew what she did was a mistake. She didn't want to do anything anymore, and Ino's words echoed in her head. _"Now I think that isn't love at all. Just a stupid infatuation which makes you believe you are in love." _Sakura wiped the tears off her face and went to find someone. Someone she knew couldmend things together.

Sasuke despised going to school more than ever. He was angrier, and he snapped at almost everyone that spoke to him. Even a few teachers, but they didn't give him a detention or anything. He saw Saya and Gaara have lunch together and he saw Naruto sit with the two of them. Gaara smiled at Naruto and Naruto grinned. Sasuke grunted and turned to see Sakura walking toward him. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you-""What the hell do you want?" Sakura flinched at his tone and said, "About Saya I-""Listen, Sakura, I don't care about that nerd or anyone else. If you're here to throw some sense into me, be my guest, but I'll throw it all out once you're out of here." Sakura didn't know what to do.

"I was the reason." She said, and walked away, leaving Sasuke behind to decipher what she meant. He didn't care anymore, and he had meant it. He turned to see Naruto and Gaara talk to Saya, and he could see her smile slightly. It made him angrier than ever before, and he walked away.

After school, Saya went home as quickly as she could, and then headed out to work. Her boss wasn't mad, but he walked to her and said, "How are you feeling?" She nodded and said, "Fine." The boss smiled. He pointed to Daisuke and said, "This boy, is an idiot." Daisuke frowned. "What did you call me-""Shut up, boy." Daisuke was furious. He was about to throw the table across the room, so Saya shook her head at him and he calmed down. The boss, Hotaka Watanabe was Daisuke's uncle, who was the owner of the shop. Hotaka pointed to another boy, this boy Saya didn't know. "This is Kazuki Hiro. Our newest employee. He doesn't know to work in a pizza store, he recently moved in from Suna. Saya, you'll show him the ropes around here, get it?" Saya didn't want to but she had no other choice.

"Okay." She said, and walked toward the boy, who, had a smile on his face. "Howdy, my name's Kazuki, what's yours beautiful?" Saya frowned and said, "Saya." Kazuki grinned and said, "Saya. What a beautiful name-""Follow me." Saya led him to the counter and he blinked. "Oi! Wait up." He said, and followed the girl. As Saya was explaining things to Kazuki, he couldn't help but notice her features. She had blue eyes, jet black hair, thick framed glasses and Kazuki frowned as he realized the next part. 'Bruises. That's why she wears full sleeved shirts.' Kazuki sighed and said, "Saya, I think I understood." Saya frowned. "I haven't finished explaining-""I understood, love." He winked and Saya frowned hard. "Now, are you going to smile for me?" Saya blinked and turned away.

Kazuki Hiro was a seventeen year old boy from senior year at the same school Saya goes to. He doesn't know her of anyone from her grade, because he's pretty much reserved at school. He had friends, and he smiled a lot. Kazuki has brown hair and hazel eyes, with a tinge of green in them. "Saya, lovely seeing you today." He said, and Saya walked away without even looking back.

And Kazuki also had a secret.

"Well, what do you know? The world really is a small place." He said, and whistled on his way to his home.

Sasuke watched Saya walk home. He had seen the brown haired boy flirt with Saya, and he had seen Gaara and her in school earlier. He had also seen the other blonde boy talk to her as if the two were close friends, and adding all that up, Sasuke was fuming. He knew he was going to be yelled at by his father once he reached home, but he didn't care.

Three boys were after the same girl he desperately wanted to forget.  
It was as if Karma was trying to get him to repent for something he's lost for good.

Maybe, not for good.

But, he doesn't know that. Not yet.

* * *

**A/N: OC introduction chapter! **  
**So, what do you think? (Btw, no more OCs in this story.)**  
**And, well, how many of you think it should be a GaaraxSayaxSasuke story? Or OCxSayaxSasuke? **  
**Or both? XD**  
**The song is Resistance by Muse.**  
**Anyways, review my loves. :D**


	28. Instant Karma

_**Instant Karma's gonna get you**_

_**Gonna knock you right in the face**_

_**You better get yourself together darling**_

_**Join the human race**_

* * *

The midterms had just ended, and Saya knew she would have aced them. She worked hard and now, she even had a study partner. Someone who didn't try and fall in love with her. Gaara. He was always supportive of everything she did, and he studied with her. He never distracted her, and Saya and Gaara could study with ease. Gaara and Saya walked through the corridors discussing about physics, and that was when Saya bumped into someone. She turned to look at who it was and gasped.

Sasuke despised Gaara. He was smart, good looking and now he was talking to Saya like he was her best friend or something. Sasuke knew he didn't love her, but even then, he felt extreme wariness in watching him and her walk side by side. He didn't admit it to himself that he was just feeling envious but, all he knew was that Gaara was an annoying lad. Sasuke walked in front of the two, who were walking through the school corridors, apparently studying, and Sasuke made sure Saya bumped into him. He didn't want Gaara to touch him, he was sure if that happened, Sasuke would beat him up. As soon as Saya bumped into Sasuke, she gasped and Sasuke stared at her stoically. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, almost as blue as Naruto's and her face held mystery which intrigued him once again.

Sasuke's heart cringed when he realized that the one girl that he could've loved wasn't by his side anymore. And he didn't even know why. 'She left you. Remember that.' Sasuke thought to himself and said, "Whore." The word came out of his mouth so fast, he couldn't even find time in feeling guilty that he had said it. Gaara didn't say a word and Saya gulped. She held onto Gaara's hand and pulled him away, the red head letting her take him away from there. "Yeah, after me you'd obviously want a taste of another guy from school. You sure are a whore." Saya cringed.

"Maybe it runs in the family. Like mother like daughter." Saya turned to look at Sasuke, her eyes holding enough emotion to break Sasuke's heart. Why was he talking to her like that? What made him insult her? "There was a point of time in your life and mine that we weren't a part of each others lives. Can't it go back to being that way?" Saya asked him, and her heart broke. The black haired male had induced confidence in her, and now she was just throwing it all away. It wasn't fair, she knew it. But, he didn't love her. The love he held for her was out of pity, a challenge for himself, which said that even the jock Sasuke Uchiha could feel pity.

"Shut up, and don't tell me what to do." Saya frowned. "I won't. In fact I didn't tell you anything. I didn't ask you to get yourself in detention and try to befriend me. And moreover, I never asked you to come tell me you wanted to marry me." The whole corridor stared at Sasuke and the male's eyes widened. This was humiliating, and he found no escape. There were people staring at him now, and he grunted. He barged toward the girl and pushed her to the lockers behind her and frowned hard. "Listen here Saya-"He was immediately pushed off of her and he turned to see Gaara staring at him. "You need to visit an anger management therapist." He said, his voice holding little or no emotion. There were giggles now, and Sasuke frowned. Before he could attack Gaara, he heard someone clear their throat and say, "Uchiha, my office now." It was Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" Saya nodded, but a feeling of dread floated in her stomach and she felt uneasy. She shouldn't have humiliated him like that, even if he started it. She was used to humiliation, but Sasuke wasn't, and now thanks to her, he had to face tons of it. "That was wrong wasn't it?" Gaara nodded, much to her astonishment. "Yes. You should've ignored him like how you used to before you met him. If you didn't ignore him, that means you still have lingering feelings in your heart." Gaara spoke and Saya gulped. That was something she didn't want to hear, but she knew it was true.

Kakashi stared at the male adolescent in front of him. He knew his and Saya's relationship wouldn't last long, and he knew Saya would come to her senses, and he also knew that Sasuke hadn't any feelings for her at all. "Sasuke." He said, and sighed as he ushered him to sit down. The boy didn't listen, something Kakashi knew would happen. "What do you want?" Sasuke snapped and Kakashi didn't say anything. Even if Kakashi expected things to happen, something which he didn't expect had happened, and that made him confused as well. After they separated, Sasuke was beginning to like Saya. It isn't love, but Kakashi reasoned that Sasuke finally understood deep inside what he had lost, and now he wanted it back, even if he hadn't realized it yet. Something he will soon. He hadn't expected in a million years that Sasuke would actually like Saya, or even have the slightest bit of feelings toward her.

And what shocked him the most was, this time, Sasuke's feelings were genuine. Because cheesy 'marry-me' type of Sasuke wasn't the real one. But, the 'possessive, jealous and dominating' Sasuke made much more sense. Because Sasuke seemed like the person to fit that category perfectly. And if Sasuke ever held feelings for someone, he would at first be at denial and not accept them openly. And Sasuke was at denial right now. And if Sasuke did have feelings for someone, he would insult the person. And he did just that before Kakashi had caught him.

And when Sasuke realizes at last that he does like someone, the denial and the insulting would stop, but then the possessiveness and jealousy would begin. And signs of that were already happening.

"What was the fight about?" Kakashi asked, and Sasuke groaned. "Nothing." Kakashi chuckled and said, "Right, I believe you. But, also, listen, I want you to be the first one to know." Sasuke listened. "I am assigning a project work since the midterms are over, and I will partner two of the students from my class with each other." Sasuke's stomach churned and he didn't know why, and when he thought maybe it was because of Saya, he ignored the feeling. "And, have you decided who the pairs are?" Kakashi closed his visible eye and smiled. "I think so." Sasuke grunted. He knew this was turning out to be too cliché, and he didn't like it. He knew Kakashi was going to pair him with Saya and ask them to resolve each others indifference's, but the last thing Sasuke would want to be in the same room as her.

He didn't like her. Right?

When he thought about it, he was angry, and he didn't know why. 'I don't like her.' He told himself, denying every allegation, and every voice inside his head that told him otherwise.

Sasuke frowned. "I will tell you who your partners are in class today. Go on." Kakashi shooed Sasuke away and the male walked out. Kakashi knew this was a good idea, but sometimes even good ideas have consequences. He only hoped that the consequences of this idea weren't severe. Sasuke walked to class and sat down in his usual spot. Naruto stared at him and sighed. The blonde turned to see Saya reading a book and sighed once more. Kakashi walked in class, with a student behind him, and Naruto's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto muttered and gulped. He knew Sasuke was going to react badly.

"Class, this is Gaara no Subaku from the AP classes, he will be joining us from now on. Sit down, Gaara. There's a seat behind Miss. Nakahara and before Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke grunted and glared at the red head and Gaara ignored him. Kakashi noticed this. He smirked and said, "Alright. Since the midterms are over, I will be assigning a project work to every student in this class. You will be partnered up with one more person, and the two of you will have to work together and achieve what I want you to achieve. This way, both of you will be getting the equal grade, based off the way your partner performs." Sakura raised her hand and said, "What's the topic, Professor?" Kakashi nodded and said, "It won't be that hard. I want you all to write a short book about your partner." The class erupted with whispers and gasps. Kakashi sighed. "The minimum page limit is 45. And you can write how much ever you want. The person who has written the best book, with the accurate likes and dislikes about their partner with a title that suits the partner and a suitable plot will be awarded with a good grade, and so will his partner even if his or her book wasn't all that good. In the end, this project decides how much you've learned about each other, and that is how you can write well or how accurately."

"I will be announcing the partners now. Okay…" As the teacher called out names, Saya prayed that her partner wasn't Sasuke and Sasuke didn't care. Sakura prayed it was Sasuke and Naruto was looking over at Hinata who had her eyes closed. He knew who she was praying for. And he gulped and turned away. Hinata obviously prayed it was Naruto, and Chouji wanted his partner to be Ino. Kiba didn't care, and Shino wanted his partner to be Hinata. And finally Kakashi bellowed, "Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Namikaze." Naruto fought to hide the smile on his face and he ignored Hinata's gaze. "Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka." Ino sighed. "Shino Aburame and Chouji Akimichi." Shino looked to his book. "Shikamaru Nara and Sai." Shikamaru yawned. "Sakura Haruno and Saya Nakahara." Sakura's eyes widened and Saya didn't react. That left only two more people in class. "Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara no Subaku." Boy, fate sure hated him right then, that's what Sasuke believed.

* * *

**A/N: I am amazed with Kakashi's people reading abilities. He's got Sasuke between his fingers! XD**  
**So, yeah pairing him up with his current rival seemed a good move to me, it'll increase the tension between them and that is what we need! Hehe..**  
**And pairing Sakura with Saya also has its reasons. **  
**As I've already told you all, I don't dislike Sakura at all. I actually like the girl.**  
**And the NaruHina bit, was adorable, even for me. :3**  
**The song is Instant Karma by John Lennon.**  
**Review my loves~ :)**


	29. Times Like These

_**It's times like these you learn to live again**_

_**It's times like these you give and give again**_

_**It's times like these you learn to love again**_

_**It's times like these time and time again**_

* * *

When life was cruel, Sasuke had a habit of drinking to forget his issues for the time being, but right then, he was in the middle of class, and he knew it wouldn't resolve anything. "You'll have to submit the book by the end of this year, and you will be graded a week after the submission. Since it's your novel, you can use any form of writing. And you cannot change partners." Sasuke grunted and before he could say anything the red head that he detested so much spoke on his behalf. "Why am I partnered with Sasuke?" Kakashi knew one of the two would ask him that question and he had an answer ready. "Because Sasuke is bad at writing, and he slacks off. I assigned the two of you together so that you would work together to get a good grade, and Sasuke-"Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "Even if you excel is sports, you need this grade to reach Senior year."

Sasuke frowned. Sports was the only thing that gave him enough credit to move forward academically. He knew his grades were terrible, and he didn't care since he was in the soccer team. And for someone who isn't in the Senior year and still be the team Captain, Sasuke knew it was all of his hard work. "Great." He knew right then, that he had to work with Gaara, but he wouldn't make it easy, since Gaara too needed the grade.

Saya on the other hand raised her hand and said, "Why am I paired with Sakura? She's good at English and so am I, but-""Saya, I know you don't get along well with most people in this class, but I can't have a reason for everything I do." Kakashi did, actually. Saya looked back down on the table and sighed. Sakura was beyond shocked with what had happened, and her gaze was fixed on Saya, a girl she thought she detested. 'What the hell are you planning, Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura thought to herself, and sighed. This wasn't going to go well.

While walking out of the class, Saya was pulled back and pressed against the wall by someone, whose touch seemed familiar.

"Sasuke-""Listen here, I don't care about what you think anymore, and I certainly don't give a damn about your problems." He did, he cared for her more every day. "But if you are responsible for why Kakashi assigned the project like that-"Saya winced loudly, Sasuke's grip on her arm a little too tight. Sasuke released her, and looked to her arm, which was now blue. "You gave me another bruise." Saya muttered and Sasuke groaned. "I don't care-""I think you do." Saya said, and Sasuke stared at her face. Her eyes were welling with tears and she bit her lip before saying, "You didn't love me Sasuke, I did nothing wrong. I hope you know that." Sasuke did, he was just too arrogant to accept it.

"I'm just as shocked as you are with the assignment." Saya said, and tried to move away when Sasuke muttered, "You are an attention-whore, Saya Nakahara." As much as that hurt the girl she turned to him and frowned hard, and said, "Let me go. I may be an 'attention-whore', but if I yell, you will be punished." Saya's threat actually worked, and Sasuke let her go. He punched the wall in front of him and walked away. Saya didn't understand what was bothering the boy. Did he still have feelings for her, or was he just an emotionless bastard who loved playing with people's lives? No, with that act she went through, she was sure Sasuke did have emotions, he was just too arrogant for anyone's liking.

Saya turned back and saw him standing there, at that very spot, his gaze on the ground, and his extended right arm attached to the wall in front of him. Saya softened her gaze and sighed softly. She knew that most people hide away their emotions only because the times they displayed it, they lost a little too much than they were used to losing. And in Sasuke's case, he lost his dignity, and for some people, dignity meant everything. Saya walked forward and saw Gaara not too far off. Her eyes widened and she wondered if he was observing her.

But then again, why should she care? "Gaara." She said, and the red haired male blinked once and said, "Do you love Sasuke Uchiha?" Saya didn't know what to say. She didn't love him, and she knew love was stronger than most feelings in the world. What she felt for the soccer captain wasn't love, and she should know that. "I don't know what love is anymore." She admitted and Gaara nodded. "You don't know." He rephrased her sentence and walked to class with her.

That evening, Kei entered her house and saw Sakina inside cooking. "Are you trying to poison us?" Sakina laughed. "You hurt Saya, and how dare you come home like nothing ever happened-""Officer, I told you she threatens me." Kei's eyes widened, she turned to her left and saw a black man, quite large and he wore a blue police uniform. "What the hell is going on Sakina-""Are you Kei Soyokaze?" Kei stood her ground and nodded. "You have a restraining order against you." Kei laughed and said, "Sakina don't be foolish, I would want nothing to be away from you-""It's not Sakina, its Saya Nakahara who ordered it." Kei's jaw dropped and she didn't know what to say. "She wouldn't have." Kei found herself saying, and she ignored the smirk on Sakina's face.

When Itachi found out about what happened to Kei, he was furious. He knew nothing could be done for the moment, and he didn't think twice in asking Kei to move in with him. When Kei entered the Uchiha manor, Fugaku remained quiet, and Mikoto hugged the girl. "Oh, you must have been terrified." Mikoto said, and Kei shook her head. "I honestly wanted to choke Sakina right then." Fugaku smirked and said, "Don't be foolish. Maybe Saya did sign the order." Kei frowned at the man and said, "Mr. Uchiha, please try and understand, I'm the one person Saya trusts with her life, Sakina is just trying to get me away from her." Fugaku raised his hands in defeat and chuckled. "You'll be fine, all this will end soon. I had a restriction order against me once too."

Kei sat down on the couch and cocked her eyebrow. "Oh?" Fugaku nodded and said, "Mikoto's father detested me and he ordered it against me." Kei didn't know that. Kei nodded in understanding and the two remained quiet for a minute. "That was a lie wasn't it?" Fugaku nodded and said, "A white lie, nice to see you haven't changed Miss Soyokaze." Kei chuckled. 'Now I know where Itachi gets the sarcasm from.' Kei thought and saw Itachi come down from his room. "I've arranged another room for you, but a slight problem." Kei smiled and said, "You've helped me a lot already Itachi whatever the slight problem is I can handle it." Itachi hoped that was true.

"You'll have to share a room with either Sasuke or me for the time being." Itachi smiled brightly. Kei turned red when Fugaku chuckled and said, "Times are moving too fast, aren't they?" Kei pulled Itachi away from there and said, "What? Why? I mean, isn't there another room-""Yes there is, but it's a little dusty and also…the bed's a little squeaky." Kei groaned. "I'll share it with you-"Itachi chuckled and Kei cocked her eyebrow and beat him on his head. "Itachi!" The male smiled and pulled the girl closer to him and said, "The better thing will be to share it with Sasuke. I sleep shirtless, and I don't want you sleeping on the floor." "Does Sasuke sleep shirtless?" Itachi nodded and said, "Oh yeah, he doesn't have a shirt one when he sleeps." Kei's eyes widened and she said, "What the-""But he can so sleep on the floor." Kei chuckled and kissed Itachi on his lips, the male kissed back immediately and when they pulled away Itachi muttered, "I think I love you."

And maybe that was too soon. Because Kei was wide eyed.

Saya was distressed with what Sakina told her. "Kei doesn't live here anymore Saya." She didn't ask why, and she didn't ask where she went. Saya walked into her room and locked herself in. The fact she saw her mother was something too hard for her to swallow and Saya was shuddering with fear. She lay on her bed and sighed. "Oh god this is not happening." Saya said and clutched her hands together, and muttered a silent prayer. All her life she never believed in god, but right now she prayed for one.

Ten minutes later, the sound of a stone thrown against her window could be heard. Saya ignored it at first but when she heard it again, she hurried to see what or who it was. Some part of her prayed it was Sasuke, or even Gaara but it was someone she didn't expect. "Kazuki?" She said and the boy smiled. "You having trouble? You're late for work you know." Saya didn't want to walk through the hall where Sakina was at. She didn't know how she was going to go to work in the situation she was in. "Daisuke also asked me to get you. So beautiful, are you going to smile for me and come with me now?" Kazuki smirked at her and Saya didn't know what to do. "I c-can't." Saya muttered and Kazuki saw it.

"Jump Saya. I'll catch you." Saya was sure she wasn't going to do any of that. "No way-""Come on, trust me I will not let you fall Saya." Saya was desperate and she wanted to go out of her house.

So she did jump, and since it wasn't too high, Kazuki caught her with ease. Saya laughed once, and Kazuki smiled at her. "You are a beautiful girl, but, why do you hide Saya?" Saya stared at the boy's face and Kazuki let her down. His bag was beside him on the ground, and when he bent down to pick it up, Saya saw something that made her gasp.

Burns and bruises.

"You saw it, I believe?" Kazuki said, and Saya was wide eyed. "I'm just like you Saya. Abusive parent." And the next thing she saw was Kazuki being pushed forcefully away from her. He was punched on the face.

"Stay away from her, bastard."

It was Sasuke now. Saya was petrified.

Before anything happened, Saya pushed herself on Sasuke and pulled him away, and she felt something. Sasuke's hand nestled on her waist and he held her close. His eyes held a burning hatred and he was glaring at the boy in front of him. "What was that?" Kazuki said, and looked at Sasuke and Saya. "Boyfriend? I'm sorry. I'm not interested in Saya like that, but of you think you're getting away after punching me like that, you're wrong kid." Kazuki said, frowning.

"Sasuke please, stop." Sasuke didn't have to build this up. "Kazuki, I'm sorry I-""No don't be sorry Saya, he has to know he isn't going anywhere now." Sasuke wondered what this punk had in store for him now. "You're coming to our store and you're trying the latest Mexican pepper pizza." Kazuki smiled.

That made both Saya and Sasuke blink with confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the late update! Really!**  
**Isn't Kazuki the cutest? He is! **  
**And Fugaku- Hehe...I was laughing when I wrote all of his conversations with Kei. They're hilarious!**  
**The song is Times Like These by The Foo Fighters. (I love them!)**  
**Anyways, loves, review and tell me what you think! :)**


	30. The Beat Goes On

_**And the beat goes on**_

_**Just like my love everlasting**_

_**And the beat goes on**_

_**Still moving strong on and on**_

_**Get down playing that fee, sure the beat is real**_

_**The beat goes on**_

* * *

Kei and Itachi stood in front of each other not saying a word. Kei didn't know what to say, and Itachi spoke before she did. "Kei, I know it's a little too soon, but I know I love you. I can tell I'm not my idiot brother-"Kei placed her finger on his lips and chuckled. "Guess what Uchiha, I love you too." She kissed his lips and hugged the male, him hugging her back. "Just don't make me sleep in the same room as Sasuke." Itachi chuckled and hugged her tighter. "You don't have to." He kissed her hair, and broke apart from her, kissing her head. "You can sleep with me." After he realized what he had said, he winked and Kei smiled sweetly before pulling his hair. "Ow!" "Don't be a pervert. I can still kick your ass, Uchiha." "That you can d-do, yeah." Itachi chuckled in pain.

Sasuke and Saya were forced to go to the Pizza store along with Kazuki, and were forced to eat the Mexican pizza together. Kazuki didn't know what was happening between them, but he figured that it was an issue that only the both of them could solve. The two sat facing each other, and didn't say a word. Sasuke cussed every minute, and sighed more than usual, while Saya didn't move. Kazuki spoke to Daisuke about the two talking things out with each other, and he agreed. "Man, are you some sort of match maker or something?" Kazuki chuckled and placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder and walked away chuckling.

Sasuke groaned, and he his legs were shaking with anxiety. He needed desperately to get out of there, and he knew he shouldn't have hit Kazuki. He shouldn't have been seen spying on Saya, but it was something he couldn't help. His body disobeyed his mind, and Sasuke wasn't the type to introspect. Saya watched him and the way he sat, and she could easily make out that he wanted to get out of there. But there were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she couldn't. One part of her mind told her he'd brush it off, the other part would tell her the truth, and Saya wasn't sure if the truth was what she wanted. "What the hell is making you wear that face?" Sasuke spoke, and Saya jumped not expecting him to be the first one to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Saya spoke, quietly and Sasuke groaned. "You wanna ask something, ask it to my face instead of making up your own irrational notions." Saya frowned this time and said, "I am not making up anything in my head, I am not even bothered-""Yeah, your face speaks so much clearly-""You shouldn't have hit Kazuki-""A man can fight whoever he wants-""A civilized man wouldn't think like an ape-""Your calling me uncivilized now?" Saya cocked an eyebrow and said, "I don't have to, you know that yourself." Sasuke glared at the girl in front of him and said, "What the hell do you think you know about me?" "That you're a liar."

Sasuke's eyes widened with what Saya said, and the girl continued to look into his eyes. "If you never loved me, then why? Why did you say all of those things Sasuke? Why did you tell me you loved me? Why did you tell me that we were bound to happen? I never asked for any of this, and I hate it! I wake up every single day and I regret saying all of those things to you, because I know you never meant them while I…" Sasuke's eyes were wide and he scooted forward and said softly, "Saya-""Leave me alone Sasuke because the last time you promised me you wouldn't hurt me, you failed to keep it." With that Saya got up and walked away, and left Sasuke sitting there.

Daisuke walked over to Sasuke with a deadpanned look and said, "Dude, I can understand." Sasuke shut his eyes and listened. "You still have to pay for the cold pizza. I know that's a bummer." Sasuke cussed and slammed the cash on the table and walked out, Daisuke cocking his eyebrow with annoyance. "Idiots." He muttered and walked back.

Saya walked home knowing she couldn't work that day. The things she told Sasuke were so confusing, she didn't even register the sentences until she reached halfway. She could hear someone call out her name and she turned to her left and saw Itachi Uchiha. "Could you come home for a second and make it look like you aren't coming home?" Saya didn't understand for a minute, but then it struck her. Her eyes widened as she understood, and Itachi smirked. "Kei." Saya said quietly and walked with him, and Sasuke watched the entire scene from afar. "What the hell?" He followed, being as curious as he was.

As soon as Saya entered the house, Kei hugged her and Itachi locked the door. "Saya, I'm so glad you're okay." Saya pushed the girl away and nodded. Sasuke's father, because that's how Saya knew him, sat on the couch and watched her. "So, did you sign the restriction order?" Saya shook her head immediately. "You know your mother can go to jail because she's forged your signature." Saya nodded. "I know." Fugaku chuckled. "Let me guess, you're not going to take any action against her-"the door suddenly opened and in came a very angry looking Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're late. Or have you forgotten that you've been grounded-""I know, geez." He said, and Saya spoke. "Mr. Uchiha, I don't want to take any action not because she's my mother and I hold any sympathies for her. In one year, I will be leaving for college. Anything that goes on in this town, I shall not be here to witness it, for I don't care. All I want is to get out of here, and I will soon. Plotting a revenge against my abusive mother is not what I need." Saya said, and continued. "Thank you for taking in Kei. She's a nice person and it's unfortunate that this has happened to her. Goodbye." Saya spoke and walked out of the house, dumbfounding even Fugaku who believed that all this while, Saya was just another push-over for a girl.

"She sure knows how to talk." Itachi noted and Sasuke blinked. Kei sunk down to the floor and Mikoto walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Itachi sighed and Sasuke didn't know what was happening. "What the hell just happened?" He said and his father sighed. "That girl chooses to be ignorant." Fugaku said, and looked to Sasuke. "Why do the two of you have such awkward taste in women?" Kei fumed with anger while Itachi fought back a smile. Sasuke frowned and said, "We're done." And walked over to his room while his father chuckled darkly. "No, you're not." He said, and closed his eyes.

At home, Saya found her mother in the hall, making out with a police man. Saya ignored the scene and went to her room, and locked the door. She found that her stash of money was safe and Saya gulped. She opened her books and went back to studying, something vibrating on the table made her jump with surprise. Saya walked over to her table and saw that it was a phone. The girl blinked, and took the device in her hands and answered the call which said, "Pick the call."

"Hello?" "Saya, it's me, Kei." Saya gulped and said, "What is this-""It's a phone, duh. I want you to have it. And Saya, please tell me if she hurts you or does anything at all to torture you. I can ask Fugaku to take action against her with your permission, don't be ignorant and let this slide-""Kei, I-""Please keep the phone Saya. Please. I cannot bear to be completely away from you." Saya closed her eyes. "Okay." Kei sighed and Saya could hear it through the phone. "By the way, where'd you get the phone anyway?" Kei chuckled nervously.

"Where's my phone?" Sasuke asked his mother and she shook her head. "I don't know sweety, the last time I saw it your father had it." Sasuke walked to his father and said, "My phone-""I sold it." Sasuke didn't believe it. "For free." "What?" Sasuke yelled and Fugaku frowned. "Don't yell at me young man. A person I know needed a phone more than you did." Sasuke was amused now. "And who's that I wonder?" Fugaku looked to his son and said, "Saya Nakahara." Sasuke shut up after that.

Saya walked to school the next day, and saw Sasuke not too far off. She walked over to him, and said, "Please take your phone back and tell Kei-""Have it. I'm not taking it once you've had it. It's like taking back alms you once gave to a beggar." Saya's eyes widened and Naruto, who listened to the conversation didn't believe his best friend said something so harsh to her. Sasuke walked away and didn't bother to look at the girl, who was now in the verge of tears. "Sasuke." She said, and the boy stopped on his tracks. She took the phone out of the pocket and dropped it to the ground, and crushed it with her leg, and walked away leaving the broken phone behind. "That's how much Kei means to you, because she wanted you to have it-""It's my alms isn't it? I can do whatever I want with it, since it doesn't belong to you anymore." She said, and continued walking.

Sasuke's heart broke when she said that to him, and he knew he was being rough on her. For some reason, he couldn't be kind to her and he didn't know why. He only was mean to her so that she would keep the phone, he never expected her to break the phone going all Izaya Orihara on him like that. Sasuke was roughly pushed against the wall by a familiar blonde and he groaned. "What the hell is the matter with you Sasuke?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke sighed. "Naruto you don't understand-""Enlighten me, asshole. For you just spoke to a girl, a girl whose past has clearly left her broken, a girl who trusted you even after all that, and a girl you left hanging making her feel she's worthless, a girl who loved you while you think you deserve better! Because sorry to break it to you bastard, she deserves better. She is-""Naruto, I regret everything."

Naruto was shocked. He didn't speak for a minute. "I regret everything I said to her. I need to apologize to her. And now I know that my feelings for her might have been lies, but the joy I felt to be with her wasn't. It might not have been love, but I know…we could've gotten there. I don't love Saya right now, but I know I will. And even you know that." Naruto did.

Because Saya was the one girl Sasuke could learnt to love.

"You shouldn't be a jerk to her bastard." Naruto frowned and Sasuke glared at him. "I can't be kind to her." Naruto sighed. "If you want her back then you have to." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "_If_ I want her back, and I'm saying _if_, I'd want the Saya that would want me too. If I drive her away because I'm this mean, then it was never meant to be." Naruto scoffed, "She should be testing you asshole-""No, I'm actually testing myself, whether I really want this. Consider this catharsis." He said, and walked away to class. Naruto had no idea what he meant by that.

In class, Saya couldn't concentrate. She wanted to cry, and she fought back tears. Kakashi was taking class, and he too noticed that Saya's mind was off balance. He didn't want to put his finger on it, but even Sasuke seemed out of the world. Kakashi sighed and continued teaching, hoping the rest were taking down his notes.

Saya walked home alone, until she heard someone call out her name. She turned to see Naruto and next to him, was Sakura. Saya's eyes widened and she turned back to walking, now taking longer and faster steps. She knew what role Sakura had played in her life all thanks to her mother, and she didn't want to be around her.

"Saya! Wait! Please, I want to talk to you." Sakura yelled and Naruto sighed. He ran up to the girl and grabbed her, and Saya stayed quiet when Naruto said, "She will not hurt you." Something about Naruto made her think of him like a brother, and she didn't struggle against his hold. "Saya please listen." Sakura said, and Saya did. Naruto was still holding on to her, and he breathed lowly. "Please listen, I know I don't deserve any kind of forgiveness. I don't. But, I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to get something I thought was mine, but all along it wasn't. And in the end I end up being the worst possible version of myself, and I hate it. I'm sorry for breaking you and Sasuke apart, I know it wasn't your fault, and I know now how much you loved him, now I do. I'm so sorry-""You what?"

Saya turned to see Sasuke standing right behind Sakura, and her eyes widened.

"You broke us up?" Naruto's hold against Saya firmed and the girl leaned her head against the boy's chest. She didn't want all this drama surrounding her now. She's had enough.

"Sasuke I-""Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you? And you knew about this dobe?" Naruto shook his head and said, "Not until Ino told me a few days ago. And Saya here, knew all along."

"And you didn't tell me because?" Sasuke was shouting now, the anger he didn't know he had was bursting from inside him, and he was angrier than ever.

"Because you didn't love me." Saya said, and walked away, and Sasuke stood there red faced, but this time he was fuming. Saya walked a few steps and bumped into someone and saw Gaara. "Gaara-""Saya." He said, and Saya licked her lips. She didn't turn around, but her hand found its way to Gaara's, and she walked with him.

A sight that was too hard for Sasuke to watch, since he finally realized what an idiot he's been. He was being played around, and his reaction to the knowledge of it? Not enough. Because, Sasuke learned a lot of things that day. He learned that things weren't always going to be fair in the real world. There had to be no reason for it, whether you're a sinner of a man of virtue, things would always be neutral to you. Good things don't happen to those who are always good, for being good, and being honest is no bargaining chip. It is not commerce. But for the most part, you get what you give. Sasuke Uchiha learned that the rest of his life, the thought of whether his life was going to be happy or sad, the future path that he chose to tread, was being shaped right then. It all included very minute things, trivial things that he never knew that could have an effect on anyone's life, let alone his own. The dreams people chase and the choices people make, and the person they each decide to be began designed out with something as simple as a word.

Love.

It needn't be the kind of love a lover shares with his love, nor the love a mother has for her child. It can be a child's love for her puppy, and a friend's love for another friend. And Sasuke Uchiha's love for Saya. It might have not been shaped well enough, but it was there, and that small part that existed was true.

Sasuke Uchiha learned that the rest of a person's life is a very long time, and whether he chose to live it happily didn't rest with whether we chose the right person or not. It all depended on what we say and what we do. And Sasuke Uchiha learned the last and most important thing that day. The rest of his life had already begun, and the words were being engraved every time he uttered it.

And that was why he said it.

Not aloud.

But to himself.

Call it introspection. Call it catharsis.

'I love you, Saya.' Was the one sentence he needed to say, and he told himself. And for Sasuke Uchiha, that was a start for his happily ever after. For the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hello~**  
**Yeah, I'm not going to apologize for the late reply. I cannot. :'(**  
**Anyways, hope you loved the latest installment. Lots of Gaara love to come soon. *smirk***  
**The song is The Beat Goes On, by The Whispers.**  
**Review my loves~ :)**


	31. Gather At The River

_**We can wade into the middle**_

_**Where the healing waters flow**_

_**It only takes a little**_

_**To heal a wounded soul**_

_**It will only bring us closer**_

_**Than we've ever been before**_

_**This is just what Jesus was praying for**_

* * *

Gaara was quiet, too quiet that evening when Saya took him to the store she worked in. She worked, and he studied. Since the store wasn't too full, the boss let Gaara stay without actually eating anything. Daisuke watched Gaara and Kazuki watched Saya. There were many things Saya wanted to ask Kazuki, she wanted to ask him about the burns and bruises on his back. "Something on your mind, princess?" Saya immediately shook her head, and said, "Nothing." Of course there was, when was her mind completely thought free?

Kazuki chuckled and said, "Saya, you don't have to hesitate to ask me anything, I'd tell you anything you know." Saya turned to look at the male and he winked at her. "But in return you smile for me." Saya smiled this time, and Kazuki sighed with happiness. "Alright. My father is abusive. He technically isn't my father, he's…my mom's husband. But that was a year ago, I live on my own now." Saya couldn't believe how calm he was about this. "How are you…how are you so-""Calm? Saya, I'm doing what I love. I'm around people who love me, of course I can be calm. My old life might not be as amazing as some rich dude out there, but I love my life now. Life's about living in the present girl, and god, you have so many people that love you, and I want you to do the same." Kazuki smiled at her and turned to the customer to say, "Hello there!" and he walked away.

Daisuke didn't have anything to say to Saya, except this: "You know I love you, but seriously miss work once more, my uncle's gonna take my case. I can't keep covering for you, show some responsibility." Saya felt like a child being scolded and nodded quickly. "You aren't even in your final year, so please don't immerse yourself in books like that. Look at that idiot over there-"Daisuke pointed to Kazuki. "-look at that fool. He's in his final year. And look at him. Pathetic." This made Saya smile and chuckle slightly. "Saya, I know your mother's a pain, but-""I understand Daisuke. Thanks for everything." The boy nodded and said, "No problem."

Saya walked over to where Gaara was sitting by the end of her shift and said, "You needn't have waited." Gaara shook his head and said, "I wanted to." Saya blinked. "There's a presentation tomorrow, I needed your help with it." It was unusual for Gaara to ask for help, and Saya nodded right away. Kazuki watched the two walk out together and turned to the blonde beside him. "Dai, what do you think about Gaara?" Daisuke didn't like conversations like gossip and tried his best to stay away, "I don't know." He muttered, and Kazuki scoffed. "Come on, you must think of something. I think he's hitting on Saya!" Daisuke sighed. "Oh the joy." He said, and walked out leaving Kazuki on his own. "Meanie." Kazuki sighed and closed up.

Sasuke Uchiha was a quiet boy these days. He didn't talk even when spoken to sometimes, and Itachi and Kei understood him. They weren't there when the 'scene' happened but thanks to Naruto, Itachi knew and thanks to Itachi, Kei knew. Mikoto and Fugaku didn't notice a change in their son, but his mother had her suspicions and his father didn't care. Sasuke couldn't forget about what Saya had told him a few days ago at the pizza store, and he couldn't digest the fact Sakura was the one who broke them apart. The reason was right there, someone had broken them apart, which was why Saya left him. If no one had interfered, Sasuke believed that he would have actually fallen in love with Saya, and he wouldn't be feeling this miserable right then. Something also told him that Saya actually had loved him before, she did take her own sweet time in letting him in, and now he felt as guilty as any convict that escaped prison for committing a crime they shouldn't have, or for turning out to be the person they were never meant to be.

The next day, Gaara approached Sasuke, and the black haired male wanted nothing more than to break the red head's face. But, he contained himself. "What do you want?" Gaara's expression didn't change when he said, "We're supposed to write a book about each other." Sasuke sneered. "Like I care about that shit." Gaara's expression didn't falter. "I do." Sasuke felt such anger rise from within him, but we could tell it wasn't because Gaara was talking to him for a grade. But, for the reason that Gaara was close to Saya, and that shouldn't have ever happened. "What do you want to me do then?" Sasuke growled and Gaara said, "Tell me about yourself. I don't like doing this as much as you do. I wanted Saya as a partner, because I already know what the title of the book would have been if she was my partner." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"The Girl Next Door."

That was when it hit him. Gaara and Saya were neighbours. Oh, the anger the black haired male felt right then was colossal, and he was afraid that this anger would make him send the boy in front of him flying. "Do you love her, Gaara?" Sasuke asked, his voice low, and fury dripping out of each word, each syllable. Gaara didn't say a word. "I won't call it love like you did, I'm giving it time. That's what she needs." This made Sasuke push the male across the corridor, and Gaara's back hit the lockers and his hands went up to Sasuke's collar and pushed him down, and Sasuke pulled him down with him. Soon, this fight grabbed the attention of the students around them, and finally, Saya noticed what was happening as well. "Gaara!" She gasped and tried to push the males away from each other, when Sasuke, with all the anger he was consumed in, brushed his right hand roughly against Saya, making her fall backward, against the wall, her head banging against the concrete, a bloody wound forming itself on her head. The girl suddenly felt dizzy and Sasuke didn't even notice what he had done.

Even Gaara's anger consumed him, and it was an act the both of them were not too proud of. It was when someone yelled out that Saya was bleeding that the two males stood up, leaving each other from each other's grasps. "Saya." Was all Sasuke could say, it was all he could see. He could see the girl, almost unconscious, fallen down by the wall, and it was all his fault. How much could he hurt her? And how much could he get away from? The guilt from his previous actions toward the girl, the guilt from lying to her, the guilt from each and everything he had done to her, and told her came haunting back at him just right then, like a sudden drop of a coconut on the ground falling from a tree. A noticeable action, yet too unpredictable. In the end, Sasuke and Gaara both rushed the girl to the hospital, but Naruto and the others were the ones who went inside.

Kei soon came to the hospital, so did Itachi and what shocked Sasuke was that his father was here as well. The doctor spoke to his father for a very long time, an action that somehow scared Sasuke, because that meant Saya was in danger. A while later, the doctor walked back inside where Saya was admitted and his father came to him. "She's injured. _You_ are responsible for this Sasuke." Sasuke's heart dropped. "But, the doctor is willing to let this be our secret because I know him rather well. Saya's lost a lot of blood. But, the doctor suspects that there won't be any memory loss, or any other dangers. But that girl is going to miss her project because of this, and a lot of school working days." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Fugaku turned to Gaara, the male sitting by himself, and he sighed. "Boy." Gaara looked to Fugaku and didn't bother to stand up. "The both of you were fighting for her-""We were not fighting for her-""Shut up Sasuke! You were fighting for her damnit, and the sooner you realize that, the better things will be for you! Now, your action could have killed a girl, and who knows because of that very ignorant behavior you might actually become a killer! I don't care about your problems, they are the least bothersome, and that girl is suffering thanks to you. Sasuke, come to terms with yourself, son, you're young but not a child anymore." Fugaku said, firmly and Sasuke didn't utter a word.

Saya was asleep whenever Sasuke visited her. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, each of which began with an apology. Sasuke noticed the minutest details in her, her bruised hands, which were healing. Her hair, which was growing. Her glasses that were at the table beside her, and the bandage around her head. He knew right then, she would never forgive him, and he knew he wasn't worthy of it. Sasuke slid his hand into hers and said softly, almost impossible for himself to hear it, "I'm sorry." Life was cruel to this girl, and she took everything that came to her, good with the bad, the sorrow with the happiness. Even if her happiness was just an illusion, just a white lie Sasuke had told her himself, he wished to change it all. For change was a very funny thing. It came quickly, like the wind that blew out a torch of a candle and it stayed like the fragrance of a human in his clothes. Change was unpredictable, and change was a feeling which most wouldn't embrace, but Sasuke wished for one thing and one thing only. The change in Saya's state. He wanted her to wake up, and he wanted to apologize. He would be yelled at in return, he might be slapped, and he knew right then that he would take it.

For he was mentally prepared for the abuse Saya might throw upon him, because the abuse he put her through would never stand up to it. It had been a week. Sasuke's book about Gaara was almost half done, and he didn't know about Gaara's progress. Sasuke never fought with the male after that, and he was quiet, a trait which everyone around him noticed.

When Saya did wake up, and when he did apologize to her, a scene which we will see just after this statement, Sasuke would have learned something about that girl, something which would forever be embedded in his heart, something so firm, that he knew right then that a part of his life was sure for him, a change in his life which would forever remain constant.

Saya opened her eyes, she remembered everything that happened. She didn't remember coming into a hospital, but she remembered the trail of blood that ran down her head, her oldest memory of the 'accident.' She could see someone come inside, and as luck would have it, it was him. The cause for all this to occur. Sasuke's eyes widened and he rushed to her side, Saya closing her eyes as he came close.

"I'm…Saya, I need to…I know any kind of apology won't even come close to suffice for what I've done to you. I'm the reason you're here, I'm the reason you're hurt. I can never forgive myself, and I cannot even face you to ask you for your forgiveness. I-""I have nothing to forgive Sasuke." Saya's voice was dry, a result of her not speaking in a week. Sasuke watched her, not understanding what she was telling him. "What do you mean-""I have nothing to forgive. It was an accident Sasuke, I…I don't blame you. But, if it makes you happy I'll say it. I forgive you, Sasuke." Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, the back of his eyelids burning. "Are you going to school? What day is it? I feel thirsty." Saya's voice made the male chuckle and smirk widely. He stood up and gulped when he said, "I didn't attend school for a week." Saya tried to sit up, and Sasuke helped her. She drank some water, and frowned slightly. "You're an idiot embracing failure." Sasuke chuckled even more.

It was then that his heart spoke to him, it was then that everything made sense. Sasuke Uchiha was at a point in his life where he needed to know if that girl, Saya, could forgive him, and when she told him she did, an answer that he didn't expect, when she forgave him-he knew right away that everything changed for him. Change had embraced him, and this time Sasuke wouldn't let go, because the moment Saya had forgiven him, the moment he listened to her say those three words that she had forgiven him, that was the moment Sasuke Uchiha knew he fell in love with her.

Whether she knew it or not, Sasuke knew this was real, right then, and he didn't care if anyone stood in his way, he didn't care if he was too young to feel true love. Because true love wasn't through getting to know a person, it was always that spark that two people shared when their eyes met for the first time. For love always began with a look, a look into each other's eyes, but that look had to be true, and it had to be pure. Love was a strong feeling, an emotion with so much to share and understand, but to feel it, to conjure it, it took nothing less than a blink of an eye.

A spark with meaning.

And Sasuke knew he had it right then.

But his mouth didn't actually move with him in that time, and it spoke before his mind could rest from the rapid change.

"I love you Saya."

Mistakes also took nothing but a blink of an eye, Sasuke learned that lesson as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there my dear readers! Aw, don't you just love Kazuki and Daisuke? They're awesome. :3**  
**And ho oh ho, Sasuke, what have you done? **  
**How will Saya react to this? **  
**Cliffhangers, mwah ha ha ha!**  
**I know, I'm evil, I like it like that. ;)**  
**The song is Gather at the River by Point of Grace.**  
**Anyways, read and review my sweets~**


	32. Alive

_**No I didn't pray to God**_  
_**No I never saw the light**_  
_**No I didn't watch my life go flashing right before my eyes**_  
_**No I didn't do the things that they all said that I would do**_  
_**I just closed my eyes and all I saw was you**_

* * *

Saya didn't believe anything Sasuke told her. She didn't want to, since the last time she did believe him, she was hurt, more than hurt, and she was still hurting. She frowned at him when she heard him say those three words which lured her into his trap in the first place and extended her arm to slap the boy across his face. Sasuke's eyes widened. Never had a girl slapped him before, and now was the first. He frowned on impulse and grabbed Saya's hand and smirked. "No one slaps me and gets away with it." Saya's expression was stoic. "I can get you to leave if I wanted to." Sasuke smirked. "You must really hate me." Sasuke said, "I'm trying to." This got on his nerve.

"I won't try to make you fall in love with me this time Saya, because this time, you'll fall in love with me all on your own, and I'll be there to catch you when you come to me." Sasuke spoke, not smiling, his voice devious. Saya shook her head. "You're delusional." Sasuke stood up, his attire now falling onto Saya's eyes. A dark blue t-shirt, and black pants. "I'll see you around, Nakahara." He winked and walked out of the door to see Gaara on the other side. Sasuke frowned and before he could say anything, "I heard you." Gaara spoke, and Sasuke sighed. "Just finish the damn book about me, and then we can go about being enemies again." Gaara continued. But Sasuke didn't agree. "You think we're not enemies right now?" Sasuke asked, and Gaara's expression didn't change. "We already are enemies." Gaara sighed as Sasuke walked away. "She's not going to love you this time, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke frowned. "We'll see."

To Saya, this competition of the male that wanted her attention wasn't anything close to being glamorous as it did in any book she had read. She hated being the one thing that they fought for, and she was getting tired of seeing them glare daggers at each other when they passed each other in her hospital ward. Both Sasuke and Gaara wanted one hundred percent of her time, and they gave up being the sensible and strong minded beings that they were, and ended up being surprisingly immature and downright stupid individuals around her. "What're you doing here?" Gaara would ask as he entered her room, and Sasuke would smirk. "Something that you clearly were late for."

Books took Saya to another life. She entered a hyper state, a place she could always be free to think what she wanted and to believe in what she thought she should believe. Books never took her away from reality, it was never her means to escape the facts. But, they only taught her more on how to live and understand reality, more than those who consider themselves human experts. She knew she was in no position to talk to Gaara and Sasuke about who they should love, but she didn't like the position she was in, she didn't know how to handle this situation without hurting either one in the process. But, a little part of her mind told her to ignore Sasuke's feelings. Why? Because he was the reason she broke the only little piece of her heart that was left.

Saya normally wasn't someone who believed in something as trivial as vengeance. But, she didn't like missing school and she didn't like anything that happened to her. The life she planned out for her, hadn't occurred, and it was mainly because Sasuke had once seen her. Nothing in her life would have changed if it weren't for him, and these thoughts ran through her mind. Her sudden distaste toward Sasuke made her colder towards him, something he too had noticed but didn't approve of. "Why are you here? I told you I don't like it when you're here." Saya spoke, Gaara right beside her, her sentence fully directed to Sasuke. "Do you want me to leave?" Sasuke asked, frowning, clutching his fists together. "Yes." Saya said, as fast as she could, and Sasuke walked out with immense pain in his heart.

Sasuke wasn't someone who could take pain well. It had been a week since he had been to see Saya, and those around him felt the pain he did. Not through sympathy, but through his glares and dirty looks and aggressive nature. His own parents didn't mess with him as much as they wanted to ask him what was bothering him, and those in school didn't even talk to him as much as they used to. Naruto could not find anything or make up any sort of tactic that could calm his friend down. When Sasuke was angry, he was angry, and that was that. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" Sasuke spat at a few girls that were staring at him, ultimately shooing them away. Nobody, not even Naruto could find out what bothering him, for this time, Sasuke's anger was channeled through hurt and not hate. And this was a difficult thing to deal with. But, it was his mother that identified the core of the problem, after talking briefly to Kei.

So, one evening, when he was hurting, Sasuke walked into a bar, ordered a dirty martini and sulked, radiating anger all around him. He felt s slight tap on his shoulder and when Sasuke turned to see who it was, his eyes widened.

Saya had a very unusual visitor that evening. "You…" The woman entered smiling softly, and sat beside Saya's bed, and sighed. "My name is Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's mother." Saya knew that, but what she didn't know was what this woman was doing here. The last thing she would want is pity. "I'm so sorry for what my son did, I mean, not only for the injury, it's for everything. Kei told me." Saya frowned and said, "Mrs. Uchiha, I really appreciate you coming here, but there's no need-""No, you should listen to me, Saya. There's something I came here specifically to tell you. I hear they're going to discharge you tomorrow?" Saya nodded. "That's really nice to hear. Really. I came here to talk about Sasuke."

Kei didn't understand what was going on in Itachi's mind. "Hey, are you alright?" He seemed quieter than usual, and he didn't say anything much to her. He ate dinner in silence and he slept quickly. He didn't talk to her as much as he used to, and he didn't even smile at her. Itachi nodded and said, "I'm just studying-""Don't give me that crap Itachi, tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is, we can deal with it together." For the first time in her life, she saw Itachi afraid. He didn't say anything, and he closed his eyes. Kei frowned and suddenly her eyes widened. "Are you…cheating on me?" Itachi's eyes widened all of a sudden and he stood up and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. "Are you insane? How could you even think like that?" Kei frowned. "You aren't talking to me. You don't even smile at me, and you aren't telling me what's bothering you-""Kei, I have a problem which cannot be dealt with right now." Kei frowned. "What problem?" Itachi sighed. "Because you're a virgin Kei! And, I cannot stand being away from you anymore."

Saya sighed. "Mrs. Uchiha-""Saya, no, this is different. I know my son, and I know about the girls he dates. But, you're different. He has been sulking for the past fifteen days, he isn't eating well and he comes home drunk almost every day-"Saya's heart dropped. "He misses you, and I know he's hurt you, and I am in no position to ask you to give him another chance, but can't you talk to him? I want him to heal Saya, he is my baby. I can't-""Please, don't ask me this in this way, Mrs. Uchiha, you cannot plead for something like this. I will talk to him, just don't ask me to do this for you, I don't think I'm worthy enough to make you ask me to do something like this." Mikoto chuckled. "Such a humble person you are. Just like Yuu." Saya's eyes widened. "Yuu and I were classmates, Saya."

Sasuke frowned and pushed away the person and said, "Get away from me, bitch." The woman laughed fiercely, and said, "Bartender! Another kamikaze here, and one for this boy here." It was someone Sasuke despised. Sakina Nakahara. "You were the one who broke us apart. Sakura told me about that deal. You must be ashamed of yourself." Sakina scoffed. "I can do anything to keep my daughter-""She's afraid of you and you call her your daughter. That's laughable." Sasuke muttered, gulping down the kamikaze in one go. He stood up, only to fall back a bit. "What the fuck-""You aren't getting away from me this time, boy." Sakina frowned and licked her lips. "You will stay away from Saya." Her words echoed in his brain before darkness swallowed him.

Saya watched as Mikoto smiled at her. "It's true, Yuu was a friend of mine. He was a nerd, and I made fun of him for always studying. He was the smartest boy I knew, and for one point in my life, I was sure I'd end up marrying him." Saya looked down on her hands, and smiled slightly. Mikoto chuckled and said, "Yuu loved Sakina though. And, back then, your mother wasn't a…difficult person." "Difficult is a nice word to put it in." Saya said, and Mikoto's gaze softened. "She just doesn't know how to be a mother Saya, and Yuu's death left her distraught and broken. She was only nineteen when you were born, Yuu was twenty two. I know she's never been a mother to you, but you read books don't you? You should know that 'hate' is a strong word." Saya nodded, understandingly. "I wish my father had married you though." Mikoto laughed and said, "Then there'd be a combination of you and Sasuke. That'd be weird." Saya smiled.

Mikoto's phone rang, and she excused herself for that moment and attended it in front of Saya. "What?" Mikoto gasped, and stood up her eyes wide, and her palms sweating. She hung up and her eyes welled with tears. "What happened?" Saya asked, and Mikoto sobbed and gulped, running out after she said the next set of words. "Sasuke's…Sasuke's tried to kill himself…" The hurt than Saya felt right then was immeasurable. She couldn't comprehend whether she was sad, hurt, or whether she was just feeling bitter. "Oh God no…" She cried, and placed her hands against her palm and sobbed. "I feel so helpless! I…I…Oh God, this is wrong…this is so wrong…" Saya cried out to absolutely no one, and there was nothing more left to be told.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not hurt. But, that was something only he, Sakina and now, the readers knew. He was drugged, and he was asleep in the very house Saya had once escaped from. Sakina had phoned Mikoto from another phone, and 'informed' her about Sasuke's suicide attempt. "You will not touch my daughter." Sakina said, lowly, watching and staring at the sleeping boy. She didn't plan on hurting him, yet, but when the time came she would. Right now, she just wanted them all to suffer, for reasons so trivial to us, but at the same time crucial to her.

Fugaku was someone who didn't take this lightly. He ignored the meeting he was in, and stormed out, finding his wife right outside his office, who was in tears. "Calm yourself, he's safe, nothing is wrong with him-""I cannot lose him Fugaku-"The husband hugged his wife, and lulled her. "You won't." he answered a question he didn't know the answer to himself.

Kei and Itachi were red faced, after their kissing session. "You're a pervert, you know that?" Itachi smirked. "Can't be helped. I actually am-"Itachi's phone rang and Kei chuckled. "Reality calls." Itachi wanted nothing more than to ignore the phone call, but she was right. As soon as he answered the phone, Itachi dropped the device to the ground, and said, "Kei, bad news. Sasuke's attempted suicide." And the two ran to where Itachi's parents were. The police station.

Saya's discharge was scheduled to the next day, but she couldn't wait anymore. She was scared, her hands cold, and there was nothing she could do. She knew there would have been several people who already tried calling Sasuke's phone, but she didn't know what else to do and she wanted to call him. She snuck out of the room an hour later, and used the phone that was near to her ward. It began to dial, and then someone picked it up. And since it was from an unknown number, the person who picked it up had no idea that it was Saya who was calling. "Hello?" Saya quickly dropped the phone, her eyes wide.

It was her mother.

It was her mother who had answered the phone.

She would never mistake that voice, and she knew right away that it was her mother on the other end.

Her mind was rippled just like how the surface of water would be when a rock was thrown in it. Thoughts filled her mind, but one prominent thought stuck out.

"Sasuke did not try to kill himself."

She needed to leave the hospital, she had to sneak out. For something told Saya, that she was the only person who knew right away where Sasuke was at.

* * *

**A/N: Drama, I know this is dripping with drama. I can feel it. .**  
**But, anyways, I know you all hate Sakina, you're supposed to. :D**  
**Review my dearies, I think I might be ending this soon. I'm not too sure.** **The song is Alive by Bo Bruce. **


	33. One More Moment

_**Give me**_

_**Just one part of you to cling to**_

_**And keep me**_

_**Everywhere you are**_

_**It's just enough to steal my heart and run**_

_**And fade out with the falling sun**_

* * *

Saya didn't want to face her mother. She didn't want anything to do with her anymore, but Sasuke was in trouble, and Saya needed to get out of the hospital. She tried to sneak out when no one was looking, but there was a doctor at every corner. Saya sighed exasperatedly, and sat down on her bed to have a visitor. "Gaara!" Saya gasped, and the red haired male didn't move. "I need to leave the hospital." Gaara shook his head. "You're sick-""I'm fine, Gaara. Trust me." The male did. He nodded once, and led her outside, and Saya even after he did it, couldn't believe it. "They would have caught you on camera, so you better run." Saya nodded and left, but before that, she hugged the red head. "Thank you-""This is for Uchiha, isn't it?" Saya nodded and Gaara smiled slightly, a sight so very rare to see. "Go." He said, and Saya needn't be told twice.

Kei and Itachi were trying their hardest to console Mikoto, and Fugaku was yelling at the inspector. Itachi, the calmest of the four that were present wanted to lighten up the mood, for he knew his brother wouldn't suicide or even think of it. Kei was panicking herself, but seeing Mikoto in the condition she was in, the eighteen year old was silent. "Itachi, what-"The male led her outside for a minute, and said, "This doesn't seem like Sasuke." Kei frowned. "So you're saying this is a false alarm?" Itachi didn't nod. "Not exactly. I think he wants to gain Saya's attention this way-""Don't give me that, Uchiha. You sick, sick minded brother!" Kei whisper yelled and Itachi raised his hands in defeat. "Sasuke isn't weak you know. He will never try and do something as stupid as this. I know my brother, that's what I'm saying, Kei." Kei was quiet.

Sasuke woke up groggily, and found that his hands were tied, but he could feel his legs, and could move around. He wasn't injured, and he could talk since his mouth wasn't tied up. Sasuke cussed and saw that the door was locked, and he got off the bed to try and find something that could cut open the ropes. He opened the drawer with his hands which were tied behind his back and thought to himself, 'She's an idiot to have tied just my hands.' He didn't feel drunk anymore, he felt rather relieved, and better than most hung over men. But, what Sasuke found was not a knife to free him, he instead found a stack of papers. He cussed, and with the anger he felt, he just wanted to tear them.

But, a few words caught his attention. 'Sakina Natsume.' Sasuke's eyes widened.

Saya's head hurt, but she ignored it. She desperately wished that she had a phone, she could call someone, like Itachi or Kei. She didn't know where they would be, and she knew Itachi would be with Mikoto, and Saya knew that Sasuke's mother would want her eldest son to be with her, considering the situations. She frowned as she saw the mansion at the distance, and she gulped before walking toward it. She was sure it was her mother on the phone, and she knew right away that it was her mother who was responsible for Sasuke to go missing. "I'll help you, Sasuke." Saya said, and walked closer.

Sasuke picked up the papers and saw that it was a psychiatric report. It was a report that told him about Sakina's mental status. Sasuke groaned as he let it all sink in. And just then, the door opened. "Well, well. I should've tied your legs too. It's a shame I didn't think of it." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "I didn't know you went to a Shrink once Sakina. This report can take you to an asylum you know." Sakina frowned and walked rapidly toward the boy, and grabbed his hair, as Sasuke pushed her away with ease. "Old lady, I can get out easily." Sakina laughed. "Really? No, I think you won't want to." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow. "Saya's on her way here." Sakina sung, and the black haired boy's eyes widened.

Saya ran upstairs and she could see that one door was unlocked. She walked there, and she could see Sasuke, standing by the bed, and Saya said, "Sasuke-""Why the hell did you come here?" Sakina locked the door behind her daughter, and Saya frowned. "Mother, what are you doing?" Sakina laughed. "You think I'm going to let anyone come in between our love Saya? You think I'm going to let anyone take you away from me? No, they can't do that…they can't!" Sakina laughed loudly, and Saya removed the ropes that bound Sasuke. He didn't even struggle, and she found that suspicious. "Why weren't you struggling? You could have gotten out easily-""Yeah, there's a lot about that woman you don't know Saya." Sasuke said, frowning. "I don't think this is the time for closure Sasuke-""You're mother is sick Saya!" Saya didn't move.

Sakina didn't want him to tell her anything, she was standing there, unmoving when suddenly pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the male. "Don't say a word." She threatened and Saya gulped. "Please, put the gun down, mother, please-""Be quiet! You're my daughter, you hear me? Mine! I won't let this-this fella take you away from me!" Saya froze. She didn't want her mother to shoot him, but at the same time, Sasuke's words echoed in her mind. 'She's sick?' Saya didn't understand. It was then she came to realize something. She didn't want her mother hurt. She wanted her mother safe. She wanted a mother who loved her and she wanted a mother that worried about her. Saya's eyes filled with tears as she thought, 'What if she's trying to be that mother?'

"Mother, please. I am your daughter. I won't go anywhere. I promise." She didn't know how honest she sounded. She felt as if she were speaking the truth, and some part of her wanted to get to know her mother. Even if that part was a very little speck, it still was there. Sakina's posture didn't change and Sasuke swore. "Shut up, boy. Or I'll shoot you. I've taken a life before." Saya's heart dropped. She didn't dream of any of this. Her thoughts wandered, and she closed her eyes, standing still. Saya wanted a mother who understood her. She wanted a mother who would love her like her father did. She wanted to feel loved, and she wanted a mother who looked past her flaws and imperfections and helped her move past all of it. Saya looked at Sakina, this time with another view. She viewed Sakina not as her biological mother, but the one person who was closer to her than anyone alive, even if they did not seem like it. She deep down wanted that bond with her mother, but opportunity never presented itself, and every time she thought about it, Saya saw why.

It was because Saya never gave her mother a chance.

She had always loved her father, looked up to him, and counted on him, but never bothered to even ask her mother how her day went. After Yuu passed away, Saya didn't talk anymore, and that was when Sakina needed her the most. It was never Sakina who had abandoned Saya, it was Saya who had abandoned her mother. For a relationship can never run on through on side, it required both parties to provide equal contribution. But, in Saya's case, Sakina was always there, but Saya never went to her. It was then her mother resorted to drinking, not out of habit, but out of depression, that her one daughter didn't care for her. Saya felt guilt, she felt traumatized, and she felt pain. "Mother…" Saya collapsed on the ground, and Sakina looked to her, and her expression changed.

It was then Saya noticed her mother's expression.

Care.

Sasuke didn't move, and he took this opportunity to pull the gun off Sakina's hands, and a gunshot could be heard.

The door opened, and Saya could see two male figures.

"We made it on time, don't you think?" Saya recognized the voice. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Kazuki! Daisuke!" Saya gasped, quickly looking to Sasuke to see if he was hurt.

He was fine. "Sasuke-""I wasn't shot. It was the wall." Saya looked to her mother, on the ground, now being held by Daisuke. "How the hell did you know?" Sakina growled, and Saya's heart broke. "Someone amazing asked for a delivery." Kazuki said, as he dialed 911.

It was Saya who had called as soon as she entered the mansion Sakina was in. Saya opened the door and looked inside. She could see a phone, and she ran to it. She didn't know Kei's number, but she didn't know what else to do. She dialed the number to her pizza store, not wanting the police to create a bigger scene than it already was. "Daisuke? Kazuki? Is anyone-""Saya? Omigosh! Saya, are you okay-""Kazuki, please listen to me, and listen carefully. I'll give you an address, I want you to come here as fast as you can. Please don't involve the police." Kazuki breathed on the other end, "Saya, is everything okay?" "Yes, everything is fine, I'll explain once you get here." Kazuki sighed as she hung up and he turned to Daisuke. "They need us." Daisuke cocked his eyebrow. "For what?" Kazuki smiled. "A special delivery."

Sakina wasn't arrested. She was taken to the Mental Asylum like Sasuke had predicted. "Why?" Saya muttered to herself when Sasuke handed her the papers he had seen in her mansion drawer. Saya read it closely, and tears escaped her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura both hurried to the sight, and saw that Sasuke was safe. Mikoto hugged her son, and Fugaku smiled to himself. Kei hugged Sasuke first, and hit him on the head telling him he smelt like alcohol. Itachi sighed in relief and Naruto put an arm around his best friend's shoulders and Sakura cried. "It was Sakina?" She asked, and Sasuke turned to look at Saya, who was now slowly sobbing. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, Kei and Itachi were now watching the girl, and she didn't care. Saya let it out. She sobbed her hearts content. She collapsed to the ground, and Sasuke embraced her in his hands. "This is my fault!" She gasped and the male stayed quiet. "What happened?" Sakura asked, and Kei handed her the papers.

Sakina's report.

It seemed that Sakina was diagnosed with a unique case of Narcisstic Personality Disorder, she was an Engulfing Mother. The reason she was psychotic was only one solid fact.

Feelings of abandonment. Empty Nest Syndrome.

In most cases, Empty Nest Syndrome only developed to parents whose children went away to study abroad or to college. In Sakina's case, Saya was at home, and even so, she fell into it. She treated herself as much as she could, but when a part of her mind believed that she could never get closer to Saya, she refused to undergo treatment anymore. Sakina lost her mind to it, and now she was taken away.

Saya didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether she could blame herself. For most of her life, Sakina was the antagonist in Saya's life, and now she understood so much at the same time, her body couldn't process it anymore. She stood up slowly, Sasuke releasing her, and she turned to the others and said, "I want to go home now." And she walked away, alone, and thinking of her mother. The only mother-daughter moment she could recall was when Saya realized the care her mother held for her when they stared into each other's eyes.

_"Say Papa!" Yuu said to his daughter, whose blue eyes stared back at him. "She's gonna say Mama, Yuu." Yuu scoffed and looked back to Saya, and said, "Say Papa, Saya-""Mama." Yuu's eyes widened. "Aw, she said Mama first!" Sakina chuckled and picked her daughter up in her arms, and said, "Say Papa my little angel." And Saya smiled in her mother's arms. "Papa!" She bounced happily, and Yuu rejoiced. "Our baby girl's a genius." Yuu said, and Sakina laughed. "She sure is."_

* * *

**A/N: Aw, the feels~**  
**Omigoshh. Sakina is actually good, or...bad? What do you think? **  
**And, forty chapters I think I'll end it then. **  
**There might be a sequel, but no promises. Life is just too busy, you know. :(**  
**The song is One More Moment by Mindy Smith. She wrote it to her mother. **  
**So tell me what you think, wonderful people!** :)


	34. Alone

_**Till now I always got by on my own**_

_**I never really cared until I met you**_

_**And now it chills me to the bone**_

_**How do I get you alone**_

* * *

It had been four weeks since the incident. Four weeks since the abnormal returned to being normal. There were talks in school about Saya's 'mad mother', but they were over now. Rumors of such caliber never lasted long. The final exams were going on, most of the students were panicking, some were confident, and some others, spent those days just like the others. Saya wasn't unnoticed anymore. Whenever she passed the halls, she could hear whispers about her mother, bad ones. And, some would smile and wave at her, good ones. Maybe that was what high school was, some would hate you no matter what, and some would love you for who you were. No, not high school. Life was like that, and for those who understood it, would end up living the best lives one could ever dream of.

Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand, detested the times. Examinations were never his strong point, and he was sick and tired of pretending Saya's casual talk didn't bother him. He had told the girl he loved her a month and a half ago, but she hadn't gotten back to him. Naruto liked to irk his best friend, annoying him was the new kind of fun for him, and now that Naruto and Saya were close, as friends, that irked Sasuke even more. "Say, I was thinking we could go out on a trip after the exams. Just our group. Me, you, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru-""Shut up." Naruto smirked and said, "Saya too, but you probably think it's stupid." Sasuke turned beet red, and Naruto stood up, "I'll see you around, I write the exam with Saya today. We're in the same class. Namikaze and Nakahara. Poor Uchiha has the other room." Naruto chuckled and walked out. He could hear his best friend's cuss as he walked.

Saya remained enigmatic as ever. There were people who walked up to her to ask her about her mother to which Saya didn't reply to their wishes. "So, do you miss her?" One asked her and Saya said, "What do you think?" And she would walk away. She would occasionally find Sasuke staring at her, but it would seem that she rarely though about him. But, the fact of the matter was, she thought about Sasuke all the time. If Sasuke hadn't seen her, on that bench that one day, if he hadn't tried to get close to her, if he hadn't hurt her, if he didn't try to get her back, Saya would have remained oblivious to her mother's illness. Saya would have graduated high school, joined college, lived on her own, and if she ever came across the word that her mother had passed away, Saya would never know the extent of its tragedy.

'I should thank him in a way. Yeah, I should. I think I'll thank him after the exams.' Saya thought to herself as she walked home. The finals had begun, and the students were all at their weakest. Sasuke didn't care about the exams, the play-offs went well, their school team winning the final match, a game that Saya actually didn't miss. She was there, he could see her, he could see her watching him, and maybe Sasuke played hard just so she could see it. He didn't know what she was doing there, but he was so glad that she was. Soccer was a game that could never be played fairly anywhere, and Sasuke, a boy who didn't bother about playing fair, played fair and won that day. All for one girl.

Kakashi laughed at the book Sasuke had written, not because Sasuke could never become an author, (that was also the case), but it was because of how similar it was to his real life. The book was called, "Muddle." And the book's plot was muddling as well. Sasuke had written about two boys fighting for one girl, and in the end, she leaves both of them for another. He graded all the books, but the best one was written by Sakura Haruno. She wrote the book about Saya, and the book was titled, 'Act contrite.' The plot was simple, and at the same time, had words holding a deeper meaning than they seemed. It felt like Kakashi were reading an apology, and to some extent it was.

During the exam, poor Naruto didn't know what the answer to one question was. No, he didn't know the answer to several questions, and he stared at Saya's back, who was sitting right in front of him. "Psst!" He whispered and Saya didn't stir. "Saya!" Naruto whispered, and Saya stopped writing and didn't move. "The tenth question-"Saya turned back and shot him the scariest of glares that she could muster. Naruto turned white and looked back into the paper. "That was just…mean." After the exam, Naruto held Saya's hands and said, "Please…don't glare at me like that again…I don't think my heart can take it." Saya cocked her eyebrow, and Sasuke noticed the scene. "I don't cheat." She said, and pat Naruto's head twice, just like how she would pat a dog, and walked away. "Well, that was stupid. You asked Saya to help you during a test-""I was desperate!" Naruto cried waterfalls. Sasuke chuckled and said, "Ask anyone but not her she won't help-""Shut up, she helped you once didn't she?" Sasuke's eyes widened. That was one time, when he was caught staring at her in class, and Saya helped him. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "One time. I bet she regrets it till date." She didn't even remember it.

A week later, Sasuke having completely ignored the girl he loved, woke up from bed due to Itachi's shouting. Sasuke groaned and said, "Leave me alone, I don't have school-""You've got a visitor." Sasuke cussed and got off the bed, and walked downstairs, not bothering to dress up. He was shirtless, and his hair was a mess. He was sure it was Naruto, and if it were, he didn't have to dress up. "What do you want, Naru-""Sasuke…"Sasuke's eyes widened. He froze on the spot and saw Saya sitting on the couch, staring at the ground, her face red. Itachi broke out laughing, and said, "You should've dressed-""You should've told me it was Saya!" Sasuke ran back up to his room to grab a shirt, and wash his face. "Well, I didn't tell you it was Naruto." Itachi defended himself, and Kei chuckled. Itachi kissed Kei's forehead, and noticed Sasuke come down, this time, his hair well combed and his shirt buttoned. "You should stay here, Saya. Like, forever." Itachi said, and Sasuke muttered a 'shut up'.

"Can we talk, alone?" Saya requested, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-Yeah…sure." He didn't know this was possible. He didn't think this day would come. Saya wanting to talk to him, and not the other way around. Sasuke maintained his face of complete boredom, his insides already celebrating. The two walked out, and Saya waved at the older lovers who were snickering inside the house.

"So, um…what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked, and Saya gulped softly. "I…Let's go to that park?" She asked, and Sasuke turned red. "Y-Yeah." They went to the park and Sasuke waited. Saya blinked and said, "I wanted to thank you. For everything." Sasuke blinked this time. "What for?" Saya smiled softly, a sight that made the teenage boy's stomach flip. Oh, how much he loved to see her smile. "If…you hadn't seen me on the desk, if you had just never seen me at all, I wouldn't have understood my mother. No…No one would have understood her. I'd regret that." Saya said, and Sasuke listened. "I haven't been entirely honest with you, I never let you in, and I never wanted you to be a very important part of my life because…some part of me believed that no one could replace my father, and I was scared that, if that happened then I would be doing injustice to him." "He would love to see you smile like you are now, Saya." Sasuke said, and the girl's eyes widened.

"You don't realize it, but even if Mr. Natsume isn't here, he's a big part of your life, and in molding you into who you are now. And, if someone else got close to you that can never reach the summit to where your father is." Sasuke sighed and scratched his head. "So, is this it?" Saya thought for a minute and nodded. Sasuke groaned and cussed lightly. "And here I thought it was something much more. Anyways, next week, the dobe and the others wanted to go out on a…trip or whatever they call it. Wanna go?" Saya thought for a minute, and said, "What day will that be?" "A Sunday I guess." Saya looked downfallen. "What's wrong?" "I can't come." Sasuke frowned. "Studying?" Saya frowned at the male and Sasuke chuckled. "You always give me that excuse when I ask you out Saya-"Sasuke's eyes widened. Saya blushed and cleared her throat. "I…have something to do on Sunday."

Sasuke didn't know what it was, and he wasn't sure if he could ask her. "Saya, I…damn it." He muttered and said, "So, you uh…free any time?" Saya thought for a minute, and shook her head. Sasuke frowned at the girl who was staring at him stoically. "Studying? Tutoring? What will you be doing-""Pizza delivery." Saya said, her voice expressing a sense of adventure. Sasuke chuckled at the girl, and said, "Yeah, when are you free?" Saya smiled slightly and said, "I'm free now." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Did….did you just…did you just flirt with me?" Sasuke questioned and Saya's eyes widened. She frowned immediately and said, "I-Is that what you think I did? T-That's stupid-""You flirted with me." Sasuke smirked and Saya glared at him. "You're deluded." Sasuke shook his head, "I think I like my version of truth better, Nakahara." Saya sighed and said, "You're an idiot." Sasuke kissed Saya's nose and said, "Whatever, Nakahara." And he turned away, and said, "You coming?" Saya blinked. "Where to?" Sasuke groaned and said, "You're free now, aren't you? We're going on a date. Our very first." Saya blushed and walked beside him, slowly. "Just so you know, you asked me out this time." Sasuke said, and Saya frowned, her face beet red, "Did not."

Kei was washing dishes when she heard Itachi laugh loudly in his room. 'He must be on his phone.' Kei thought to herself and continued with what she was doing. She remembered the night Sasuke was back, the night she lost her virginity to the man she loved. Kei turned red, not wanting to recall the major details, but her mind was disobedient. "Oh geez." She cussed and heard Itachi laugh once more, her level of curiosity increasing. "Who is he talking to so much? He hates the phone…" Kei said, and slowly walked over to Itachi's room, and eavesdropped from the outside. 'I shouldn't be doing this…' Kei bit her lip and listened. "She won't even doubt me. She believes me." She heard Itachi say, and Kei frowned. There was a gap which meant the person on the other end of the phone line was talking. "We should meet this weekend. I can tell Kei…that I have to buy some books or something….don't worry, she'll believe me." Kei's eyes widened.

'Who is he talking to?' "I'll see you then….yeah, I can't wait either. No, she won't suspect a thing. See you then." Itachi hung up, and Kei ran downstairs without making a sound.

'Was that…another woman?' Kei frowned. 'He…can't right?' Kei turned to see Itachi walk down and smile at her, Kei returning the gesture. "Something wrong? You look pale." Kei shook her head and turned away. "Kei, I uh…have to buy a few books this Sunday, so I won't be home." Kei gulped and heard her heart throb. "Can't I come with you?" Itachi cleared his throat and said, "Uh…I'm going with a bunch of my friends, it'll be awkward." Kei didn't want to press on the subject. "Okay." Itachi noticed that she was sad, but there was nothing he could do.

Kei knew he noticed she was sad, and the fact that he didn't bother worried her. 'It has to be…another woman?' Kei felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't want it to be. But, she didn't know now, did she?

* * *

** A/N: Apologies for the late update! My tests just ended, and now I'm back on track. So, who do you think Itachi's talking to? ;)**  
**And yes, Natsume is Sakina's maiden name. **  
**The song is Alone by Heart. **  
**Review my dearests, I love you all!**


	35. That Old Feeling

_**Once again I seemed to feel that old yearning**_  
_**Then I knew the spark of love was still burning**_  
_**There'll be no new romance for me, it's foolish to start**_  
_**'cause that old feeling is still in my heart**_

* * *

Kei walked over to Saya's house that evening to find that she wasn't at home. Of course, the exams were done, and her little sister was at her final year of High School, but Saya was never the person to go off wandering places. "Oh right, I forgot about Uchiha." Kei groaned and sat on the front porch, and sighed. 'Itachi is definitely hiding something from me. Although this might seem too cliché, like I go and spy on him, and it ends up being a sweet surprise like him asking me to marry him or something like that, but I don't think that's the case. I'm only nineteen. He knows for sure I won't say yes.' Kei frowned and placed her hands on her face and said, "This is such bullshit-""What is?" Kei sat up straight and her eyes widened. "Saya!" Kei grabbed her sister and hugged her. "Where were you-"Kei could see Sasuke right behind Saya and she frowned instantaneously. "Forget I asked." Saya nodded.

Saya waved at Sasuke and the male walked away, disheartened that he didn't get a kiss, but happy Saya wasn't ignoring him. "What happened to you?" Saya asked Kei and Kei shook her head. "I just missed you, that's all." Even though Saya knew that wasn't what she came for, Saya smiled at her sister and sighed. "How was your date with Sasuke?" Kei teased and Saya said, "Not bad. At least it wasn't boring-"Saya looked to see her sister sit down with wide eyes. "What?" Saya asked, and Kei shook her head and said, "I was certain that you were going to deny that it was a date, but you…accepted it." Saya turned red and cleared her throat. "Can you trust him after…what happened?" Saya stared stoically at the ground and said, "I left him. Remember-""But, he didn't love you, remember?" Saya closed her eyes. "I did." Kei sighed. "My mother just…in her own twisted way wanted me to be safe." Kei frowned. "Just because your mother is sick you don't have to defend everything she's ever done! She was bad to you, Saya. She could have apologized, and saved a ton load of trouble." Saya's eyes widened.

"I appreciate that you're concerned for her, but…it doesn't change the fact that she still cheated on your father, and that she still was the reason for you being emotionless throughout school. You barely let me in, Saya! Just because now, you know Sakina has a reason for what she did, it doesn't justify the fact that she's done it. It doesn't matter if someone you love stabs you or if it's someone you hate. It hurts nonetheless." Kei said, and Saya remained quiet. "I'm just…worried okay? Sasuke is a good guy, I know. Just…make sure he's your good guy, hear me?" Saya nodded, and smiled at her sister. "Thanks Kei." Kei chuckled. "Anytime."

"So, what happened in the date anyway?" Saya placed her index finger under her chin and said, "Huh…something really strange happened." The elder sister blinked. "Strange?" Saya nodded. "So…tell me!" Saya took a deep breath and said, "We were being spied on, and the ones who were spying on us thought we'd do something but we didn't-""Hold it! Tell me from the beginning." Saya sighed. "Okay."

_"You're an idiot." Sasuke kissed Saya's nose and said, "Whatever, Natsume." And he turned away, and said, "You coming?" Saya blinked. "Where to?" Sasuke groaned and said, "You're free now, aren't you? We're going on a date. Our very first." Saya blushed and walked beside him, slowly. "Just so you know, you asked me out this time." Sasuke said, and Saya frowned, her face beet red, "Did not."_

_Saya watched the male beside her, walking with a face that held no emotion whatsoever. "What are you looking at?" Saya turned away immediately and Sasuke smirked. "I was wondering where we're going. And I have no money with me-""It's okay. My treat." Saya huffed and frowned. "I have a weird feeling." Sasuke suddenly said, and Saya turned to him and her eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. Saya's hands rested on Sasuke's chest, and the boy's face buried between her neck and shoulder. "Wh-What are you doing, idiot?" Saya whisper yelled and Sasuke said, "I get the feeling like we're being watched." Sasuke whispered back, and Saya's eyes turned into slits. "If we're being spied on…shouldn't we refrain from getting closer like this?"_

_For a brief minute, Saya spent forty seconds mentally murdering Sasuke, and Sasuke had a stupid moment inside his head. Saya pushed the male away, her face red, and frowning, an expression Sasuke had gotten used to over the one year of knowing her. "You should smile more." He said, and Saya groaned. "Stop being so…cheesy." Sasuke frowned this time. "You just love fighting with me, don't you?" Saya didn't say anything. Sasuke slowly turned behind and observed his surroundings, and saw no one. "Is it…just my imagination or something?" He asked no one but himself, and sighed once more. He caught up to the girl, and said, "Fancy restaurant?" Saya shook her head. "No-""Don't tell me you wanna go to that pizza store you work in-""We might get a discount-""We or you-""Me." Saya said, and walked briskly. "That girl…" Sasuke muttered and turned around once more. "Now this is just annoying." He said, and walked forward._

_Actually they were being spied on, and Saya didn't really think it was a big deal. She didn't care that someone was watching her and Sasuke, it wasn't as if they were going to kiss or anything. 'Nothing is going to happen.' She thought to herself and entered the pizza store. She waved at Tenten who was working there, and noticed that Kazuki and Daisuke weren't around. "Where are-""Out. They haven't come in for their shift today, which is understandable. First week off school so they won't show up. And besides, Kazuki graduated didn't he?" Tenten said, and Saya's eyes widened. "He did…" She smiled to herself and Sasuke frowned. He cleared his throat and said, "I don't know why you call this a pizza store-""We sell pizza." Saya said defensively. Sasuke watched her face stoically and nodded. "Okay, ma'am." The two sat down and Saya stood up, but Sasuke caught her arm and pulled her to the seat when the two of them heard a loud gasp._

_"Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked her and Saya nodded. "Someone is definitely watching us." Sasuke said, and Saya closed her eyes for a moment. "You just stated the obvious, Sherlock." The boy frowned. "I bet its Naruto." Suddenly Sasuke's phone rang and he saw that it was Naruto. "Odd." Sasuke said, and Saya went to sit next to him. "Dobe-""Sasuke!" Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. "Idiot." He muttered and said, "What do you want?" Naruto chuckled. "You will not believe what I just did!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What did you-""I created Saya's Facebook page!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh, really?" Naruto laughed over the phone and Sasuke turned to look at Saya who was staring at him. Sasuke smirked and said, "So, what's the profile picture?" Naruto sighed and said, "Nothing as of yet. But, she's already got 14 new friendship requests!" Sasuke smirked. "Oh-""You sent her one too."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "I didn't-""I did it for you." Sasuke didn't talk for a whole minute. "Naruto you idiot, you hacked into my account-"The phone suddenly went dead. "What was that about?" Sasuke, who was still furious, only muttered, "It's not Naruto who's spying." Saya blinked twice and nodded. "You're angry." Sasuke frowned harder and said, "Not angry-""Yes you are." Sasuke groaned and turned to his right to look at Saya, only to find her look back at him with a curious expression. Her face wasn't too far away from his and he could see her bright blue eyes through her glasses. Sasuke's face instantaneously turned maroon, and he looked away coughing. "Do you have a fever?" Sasuke wanted to believe she was making fun of him, but the fact of the matter was, Saya was far from it._

_When the two ordered for pizza and started to eat, Sasuke noticed Saya's eyes light up every time she chewed on a piece of the Italian food. Sasuke smirked and said, "Do you like pizza?" Saya turned red, and shook her head slowly, and Sasuke chuckled. "It's okay, I like it too. Although, not as much as you do." Saya didn't say anything, only looked up and him and bit on a piece of the food. Sasuke waited for the right time to ask her about her answer. He had already told her he loved her, and he was desperate for an answer. He turned to look at the girl and she looked as if she were dreaming when she was looking at the menu for desserts. "Uh…you like sweets?" Saya turned red again, and Sasuke couldn't resist. "You're adorable you know that?"_

_Saya turned to look at the male and glared at him. Sasuke's body froze and she said, "I didn't tell you I like sweets." Sasuke nodded and looked away. "I still feel like we're being watched." Saya nodded, and pointed to the settee behind them. "It's Kazuki and Daisuke." The two boys jumped from where they were sitting and Sasuke turned red with anger. "What the-You knew?" Sasuke asked Saya and she blinked. "I didn't think it was such a big deal. It didn't matter anyways. We aren't doing anything." The last sentence felt like a warning to Sasuke and the male glared at the ones who were spying on them. "Now, before you get angry we'll just tell you why-""Naruto wanted Saya's picture for the Facebook thing. Kazuki accepted. He paid me to tag along since he was too chicken to do it alone." Daisuke finished for him and Kazuki yelped. "You were supposed to keep that a secret…" He whispered and Daisuke didn't look like he cared._

_"So this was Naruto' doing." Saya blinked. "It didn't matter." Sasuke frowned. "Of course it does." He stood up and walked out, Saya just sat there. "You should probably go after him." Saya blinked once more and Kazuki smiled at her. "You know, it'll be really nice to see a male version of Saya and a female Sasuke. Seiya and Sasuki. That'll be too-""Lame." Daisuke completed for him and walked away. Kazuki frowned and nodded. "I shall write a book about Seiya Natsume and Sasuki Uchiha."_

__"That's what happened." Kei didn't look too pleased. "You went after him, correct?" Saya nodded. Kei waited, her eyebrows twitching. "So what happened after that?" Saya blinked and said, "Well…"

_"Saya, I…""I had fun today." Saya smiled at Sasuke and the male's eyes widened. "I…love your smile." He breathed and Saya blushed. "Uh…about what happened in the hospital, I-""Forget it. I know it's too much to ask for. I mean, for the way I treated you and how I lied to you and myself about being in love with you, and how I hurt you after that…I don't think…even if I am in love with you now, which is true I don't deserve-""I wonder if you would talk so much even if you were a manga character." Sasuke blinked. "What?" Saya nodded. "I wonder if your author would make you talkative. I certainly hope not." Sasuke frowned. His eyebrows twitched as he said, "This isn't a manga-""Maybe I like this way better. I don't know." Saya muttered to herself, completely ignoring the entity known as Sasuke. "I wanted to tell you that…I love you too." Saya smiled at Sasuke and chuckled once. Sasuke's eyes widened. He smiled. He held her hands and pulled her in for a hug._

__"No kissing?" Saya shook her head. "No." Kei grinned. "Not yet." Saya blushed. "What's happening to you?" Saya asked Kei, and the woman's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Saya didn't want to say it. "You and Itachi seem…distant." Kei's heart broke. Did it seem that way? It didn't seem that way to her. Was it supposed to be that way? No. "W-What?" Saya nodded, her face serious now. "Kei, what happened?" Kei sighed.

"I checked the call logs in Itachi's phone when he was in the shower and I found something…strange." Kei told her about Itachi's conversation with someone else on the phone. "Well, who was it?" Kei took a deep breath. "The contact said 'Kei'." Saya's eyes widened. "And not only that, I couldn't find my contact in his phone at all. My number wasn't there." Saya didn't know what to say.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't Daisuke and Kazuki adorable? :3**  
**I wish they were real man. **  
**Really.**  
**Anyways, review and tell me what you think my loves! Apologies for the late update. **  
**The song is That Old Feeling by Rod Stewart. :)**


	36. This is Now

_**How can I change tomorrow if I can't change today?**_  
_**This is now**_  
_**If I control myself I control my destiny.**_  
_**What I've seen and what I've been through has made me who I am**_  
_**There was a time in my life where I had no desire to carry on**_  
_**I couldn't see a place for me or a will to survive**_  
_**I never thought to rely on myself or the beliefs that I have denied**_

* * *

Kei woke up slowly, groaning from a dream that she wouldn't be able to remember after she opened her eyes, and as soon as she did, she saw that she was in Saya's house. She could smell something was cooking, and Kei panicked slightly and got out of the room to see Saya in the kitchen, wearing shorts and Kei sighed. "What am I doing here?" Saya smiled slightly and said, "You fell asleep early. I told Itachi you were staying over." Kei blinked twice and said softly, "And, what did he say?" Saya froze for a minute, knowing she made a mistake in telling Kei about Itachi and didn't look back. Kei nodded to herself and said, "He didn't reply, did he?" Saya closed her eyes and shook her head. "What's happening?" Kei asked herself, brushing her hair above her head, tears forming in her eyes, which she forcefully blinked away. "You know what? I am not going to bother anymore-""But, you can't." Saya said, and Kei frowned at her sister. "Why not?" Saya chuckled once and said, "Because you're Kei. And you always bother. Because that's who you are." Kei furrowed her eyebrows and breathed in deeply, "What's for breakfast?"

Sasuke wanted to take Saya out, but nothing past the fact that Saya told him she loved him had happened. She didn't call him, and she didn't tell him they were in a relationship. "DTR is necessary here." Sasuke breathed and noticed Itachi go toward the door. "Where're you going? Where's Kei?" Itachi didn't even turn back to his brother and simply said, "Out, and I don't know." Sasuke blinked and brushed it off. "Am I in a relationship with Saya?' He believed he was 'dying' but it had only been around twelve hours since he last saw her, and it was already a little too much for him to take. The curiosity of what he could be to Saya, a girl he knew he loved, was more than the ability to remain patient at a time like this. 'Waiting sucks.' He confirmed and continued to stare at his phone.

Saya wanted to comfort Kei, but there was nothing she could tell her. Saya had no idea what Itachi was thinking, but it was hard to picture Itachi cheating on her. Saya knew Itachi couldn't be a man of bad judgment, he couldn't be someone who would leave Kei like that, he wouldn't leave her hanging when someone like herself had opened up to him like that. Saya didn't know how she knew, but she just did. And sometimes, for her, these clairvoyant thoughts were right. But, she didn't know that for sure, and some part of her was scared. Scared that her sister would be hurt, just when Saya herself was recovering from a loss she couldn't well describe.

Sasuke had a road trip to go on that day, and it was a something Saya wouldn't attend. Saya hated crowds, no matter who the people were, it wasn't as if she had been to a road trip before, she just hated socializing in large crowds, and Sasuke understood that. He hated socializing as well, in fact, Sasuke remembered a point of his life where he had never spoken to anyone but Naruto, Sasuke being the one filled with ego, a time before he met Saya. Sasuke was egotistical, and all he cared for was himself, and sports. There was a point in his life where he was good at studying as well, and there was another point where he didn't care anymore. It was that point that changed Sasuke into being someone so full of himself, and that was just before he met Saya. After he did meet her, he developed a different sort of curiosity, only wanting to prove in a way that he was right about the fact that all girls loved drama, and the more he tried to prove that Saya was that girl, there were variations in his thinking, and he slowly understood more about how different people could be. He might have not loved Saya, and he might have been deluded with the idea of being in love with her, but even that changed Sasuke into being someone more caring, and someone more responsible of himself. He wasn't the same egotistical jerk anymore, and Saya had changed that side of him. She made him understand that the life he lived before he met her, was nothing to be proud of, and in fact, the life he lived before she was a part of it was no life at all.

Sasuke learnt that he was never in fact proud of himself before he met that girl. Sasuke understood that a person could change just out of a single spark, a single thought that affected him more than anything else, it might not be something really great, and it always need not be something worth being proud of, in fact, it could be any catalyst that could change a person, into being a person worth being respected, and filled with so many characteristics that they always believed they couldn't be. It was always that one catalyst that turned a person into something they never knew they could be, and in the end, it would be that catalyst that would change their lives to the better. For a few people it could be a teacher, filling their minds with thoughts worth thinking about, and boosting their confidence. For a few people it could be their parents, proving that nurturing was important in so many levels, and that sometimes it was all that was needed. And for some people, and people like Sasuke Uchiha, it was one person who seemed much more complicated for him to understand. Someone who was more complicated than anyone else. To Sasuke Uchiha, the catalyst that changed his life was that girl – and it would always be her, since, Saya was someone he knew he couldn't live without.

Sasuke walked to Naruto's house, thinking of only one girl who he knew would most probably be studying at the time, and a soft chuckle left his lips as he entered the blonde's home. "Dobe." He uttered and saw that Naruto had packed a large suitcase. "Why do we need a suitcase?" Naruto grinned and said, "This is a food supply in case our car breaks down." Sasuke frowned slightly and said, "If our car breaks down, I will murder you." Naruto stuck out a tongue at his best friend and Sasuke grunted. "Who're all coming?" Naruto thought for a moment and said, "Almost everyone except Saya. This is a memory of us entering Senior year." Something inside Sasuke broke at that second, and he knew he felt deep pain with the fact that Saya wasn't a part of this. Naruto noticed this, and smiled apologetically and said, "Saya on your mind?" Sasuke chuckled and muttered, "Yeah. But, she's most probably studying right now." Naruto looked at his friend as if he were mental. "We can ambush her and kidnap her." Sasuke shook his head. "I think we've ambushed her enough." Naruto scoffed and said, "I don't understand Saya man, I mean, I love her and all, but really." Sasuke chuckled. "I don't either. That's who she is. An enigma." Naruto nodded. "We'll go? Sakura might eat our heads if we don't go on time." Sasuke nodded.

Saya went to a quiet and angry Kei and said, "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back in two hours." Kei nodded and Saya said, "You'll be here when I come back?" Kei nodded once more, and stared at absolutely nothing. Saya closed her eyes, and kissed her sister's head, an action that made Kei look at Saya with confusion. "You…You've never done that till now." Saya smiled and said, "You have. A lot of times. And it helped me." Kei smiled at her sister and watched Saya walk out of the door. Saya remembered that Sasuke had a road trip to go on that day, and she knew she wouldn't be able to see him. She even declined his offer to go to such an event because of simply one deed which she promised herself she would do. She walked to her destination, and knew nothing could change her mind then. The place she wanted to go to was not too far off, in fact, the place was actually nearby. On the way, she noticed people walking around her, something which she hadn't done many times before. To Saya, her only goal was to get into college, and study to achieve it. She didn't want friends, and she stayed away from people. She believed that was enough for her, but Saya understood now that it wasn't.

In fact, the very fact that Saya noticed her surroundings now as she walked was startling. She paid more attention to the feelings of others, and she cared more for people other than herself. She was mysterious in many ways, and she understood that so were other people. If someone was considered a loud mouth, telling everyone about themselves, everything about their pasts and deepest secrets, they too, in a way, were as mysterious as a quiet, secluded person. Saya knew right then, that there were many people in the world, and at the same time, something almost magical bound them all together, something greater than any aspect ever believed in. It was not God, it was not fate, it was simply a person's ability to smile. It was a person's conscious thought to agree with someone, it was a person's willingness to let other people in, it was all these minute details that categorized people in so many ways.

Saya didn't want friends. But, she found them. Saya didn't want to understand people. But, she ended up knowing more about them. Saya didn't want to know Sasuke Uchiha and she didn't, most certainly didn't want to fall in love with him, but she did, and she knew that he was the reason she was who she was right then. For understanding a person can be impossible and at the same time, it was what each human out there was trying to answer. And, Sasuke taught her how important that was, and she wouldn't have this any other way. He was not just someone who she fell in love with, he was a revolution that changed her, he was something not short of a miracle.

It was something that could not be devised into words, something much deeper than human language that identified what Saya and Sasuke were to each other. They weren't just two people who influenced one another, they were more than that. They were each other's reasons to learn, and they were each other's reasons to change. Sasuke's imperfections nullified Saya's and Saya's willingness not to interact made Sasuke understand the need for it. Saya understood the meaning of friendship when around him, and Sasuke understood the power of actual love when around Saya. No, they were not just individuals who happened to fall in love, they were two people who came across each other at their worst, and brought out the best in them. In the end, Saya was molded into a better Saya, someone she didn't know she could become, and Sasuke became a Sasuke he hadn't ever imagined.

Sasuke didn't even want to talk while the rest of the gang howled with happiness. That night they were going to have a campfire where they would each make a vow that they would follow throughout Senior year. Sasuke thought the idea was stupid, but didn't state it. For that was what Saya would have done, he told himself and felt someone shake his shoulder. "What?" Sakura pointed to someone in the street who walked inside a hospital and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Saya?" He said, and forced Naruto to stop the car. Sasuke took no time in getting out of the car, and following the girl.

Sasuke ran after Saya and saw that she was talking to the receptionist, and he said softly, "Saya!" The said girl turned to face the boy with a look of surprise, and she sighed. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" The male walked closer to her and said, "What are _you_ doing here?" Saya turned to see a male nurse say to her, "This way." Saya turned back to Sasuke and said, "You really want to know?" Sasuke nodded and Saya held his hand, the boy's heart jumping a mile, and she pulled him with her. The male nurse led them into a chamber, with a large soundproof window, and inside was someone Sasuke immediately recognized. "S-Sakina?" Saya nodded. She sat down outside the window, where there was a settee provided, and Sasuke sat beside her. "She can't see us." Saya said, and Sasuke nodded. "Why?" He asked her and Saya remained quiet. "She tortured you." He said, and Saya didn't say a word. "She's my mother. And, I was a fool to have thought she didn't love me." Sasuke listened on.

"She might have not been the most ideal mother, but, it was in a way because of her that I became independent. I learned to take care of myself, and I learned to not depend on others, which is in a way good." Sasuke frowned slightly. "You didn't let anyone in because of her. You strayed yourself from feeling what you should because of her-""I don't believe in fate Sasuke, but what I do believe in is the power of chances. I didn't give my mother a chance, and maybe, just maybe if I did, she would've been my pillar of support. No person is terrible Sasuke, they would be made terrible because of their circumstance of living." Sasuke nodded in understanding, and placed his hand in hers and said, "You're amazing to have thought all that." Saya smiled and held his hand back as she said, "You made me realize it." Saya watched her mother, behave normally, and something caught her eye. She walked closer to the window and saw that her mother was reading a book very familiar to her. Saya's eyes welled with tears as she read the title. "Dragon Sword and Wind Child." She uttered and closed her eyes, Sasuke holding her close from behind.

Kei gulped, and closed her eyes, wanting to take a nap. A nap meant sleep, and sleep meant she could take her mind off things when she wanted a break from reality. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she turned to see her phone ring. Kei's eyes widened, and saw that it was Itachi who was calling her. "Itachi!" She said as soon as she picked the call, and a less enthusiastic Itachi replied, "Kei, uh…we need to talk." Kei's heart dropped at the sound of his voice, he wasn't happy, he wasn't cheerful like he always was, he was serious, and this tone of Itachi scared her. "Y-Yeah, what about?" She could hear Itachi sigh over the phone and Kei gulped once more. "It's about our relationship Kei." The girl's eyes widened. She didn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**A/N: All of you must really hate me now. Mwah ha ha haa! **  
**Anyways, I love your reviews, please keep them coming, my dears!**  
**The song is This is Now by Hatebreed.**  
**I shall await your says on this chapter. :)**


	37. One Thing

_**Restless tonight**_  
_**Cause I wasted the light**_  
_**Between both these times**_  
_**I drew a really thin line**_  
_**It's nothing I planned**_  
_**And not that I can**_  
_**But you should be mine**_  
_**Across that line**_

* * *

Itachi didn't know how he could break the news to her, he was actually afraid, and some part of him didn't even want to do it. He loved Kei, more than anything, but he had his reasons. 'If I don't do it now, she'll be the one who'll suffer later.' Itachi thought to himself, and waited at the designated destination where Kei said she would meet him at. He remembered the phone conversations, and he knew Kei thought he was cheating on her, but he wasn't. In fact, he was actually talking to Kei's mother over the phone, asking her for help. He did meet her, tried to clear his dilemma, but it was of no use. Itachi stuck to plan A. To break up with a girl he loved more than anything.

Kei saw Itachi sitting alone at the corner of the fancy restaurant, and she felt her hands shiver. 'It couldn't be it, right? He wouldn't…call me here to propose to me or anything, right?' Kei thought, and wondered. If he did propose to her, she didn't know what to say. This seemed to cliché, and she knew Itachi was never someone who stuck to something by the book, as he had once stated to her, he despised clichés. But, Kei was afraid, she didn't know what he called her here for, she knew it was about their relationship, but what about it? Weren't they happy just the way they were? Was it because of that other person he was talking to over the phone the other day? Was Itachi cheating on her? Her mind was tattered.

She breathed as she sat in front of him, Itachi's facial expression not easing her discomfort. She wondered if he heard her heart throb against her chest, and Kei licked her dry lips, and stared at Itachi's face, looking for any sign that told her everything was okay. But, she found none. "Itachi, what…what did you want to talk about?" Itachi breathed and closed his eyes, his hands massaging his temples, and Kei said, "Are you okay?" Itachi nodded, and this made Kei worry even more. She felt the backsides of her eyelids burn, and she felt her vision go hazy. She bit her lower lip to hold back a sob, and she knew what this situation meant. "Itachi-""Kei, we have to break up." For Kei, it felt like her whole world came crashing.

Saya enjoyed her sleep these days. She didn't have to get up and study, and she didn't have anyone to bother her. Sasuke popped by her house often, so did Naruto, but that was it. When she did wake up, she decided to take a walk, and Saya grabbed her coat, and horded out, knowing Kei wouldn't be back for a while. As she walked, she noticed her new phone, a gift Kei had presented to her, and she stared at the message Sasuke had sent her earlier that morning. 'It's annoying sometimes that he's so stupidly cliché. That dork doesn't even act his age sometimes.' Saya thought to herself chuckling, and she bumped into someone. When she looked up to see who it was, her eyes widened with joy and she smiled. "Kakashi-sensei." She acknowledged, and the silver haired man smiled at his most promising student.

As Saya and her teacher walked the streets, Kakashi asked her about how she was doing, to that Saya replied with a smile, "Better than before, sensei." Kakashi nodded happily, and said, "Sasuke's book was about you." Saya blushed and blinked. "In that book, he wrote about how Gaara and he fought for you." Saya nodded, and looked at her teacher and asked, "Who did I end up with?" Kakashi chuckled and said, "Well, according to the book you ended up with Naruto." The girl frowned slightly, and Kakashi chuckled, and said, "Got to hand it to Sasuke, he's got the wildest imagination sometimes." Saya closed her eyes, her face holding embarrassment. She couldn't even picture herself with Naruto, he seemed too much like a brother to her. And the fact that Sasuke had ended a story in which she would end up with Naruto meant he was threatened by Naruto in a way.

"How are things with Sasuke?" Saya blinked twice, her face glowing red, and said, "Good. He…he's nice to me." Kakashi smiled. "It was because of you he turned out to be like that. The Sasuke before you entered his life was a jerk." Well, that much Saya knew. "He was anti-social. He hated mingling with people, and he believed he was too good for everyone around him. Sasuke had this weird way of attracting popularity unintentionally, and it always worked. He was cold and unkind to everyone and the girls loved it. He believed he could categorize people into several categories, since 'humans are predictable', and that was why he tried to get to know you." Saya didn't know that. She listened on to Kakashi, "He thought you were also one of those girls who would fall for his charms, and try and attract attention in a much more melodramatic method, and when you didn't play by his rules, that irked him." Saya chuckled. "Your difference intrigued him, and he wanted to see to what extent that difference led you on, and when he was pulled in too deep, he lost his previous jerk self, opening up into the man he is now."

Saya smiled at the ground, and Kakashi sighed as he said, "You were a miracle in his life Saya, I hope you know that." Saya blushed and waved at her teacher as he walked away, and Saya felt her phone vibrate. It was Sasuke. Saya smiled as she picked the call and heard the boy say, "Hello, girlfriend." Saya chuckled as she said, "Don't call me that, jerk." Sasuke groaned as he said, "Where are you right now? I want to talk to you about something." Saya closed her eyes. "Near the school." Sasuke was confused, "What are you doing there?" Saya jerked her shoulders as she said, "Took a walk, and I landed up here." Sasuke chuckled as he said, "I'm coming over there, wait for me." Saya nodded.

Kei didn't care that tears fell off her eyes, she simply wiped them and said, "Okay." Itachi frowned, and watched her, wanted her to say something more, but Kei refused to talk. "Aren't you…aren't you going to say anything?" Kei shook her head, biting her lip as hard as she could to prevent herself from crying and said, "What more is there to say? You've said it all. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Itachi didn't nod. He sat there, eyes wide, staring at the girl he loved in front of him, and sighed. Kei stood up and said, "I'll send Saya to collect my things from your house tomorrow." Itachi wanted to stop her and he said, "Kei, please…say something." He sounded desperate because he was. "You can't just leave like that. You have to say something-""Say what Itachi? 'Please don't do this to me, I love you, can't you see I'm hurting, why are you doing this?' If I asked you all of that, and you knew I was going to ask you all of that, wouldn't you have already come with answers? Doesn't that mean this decision of yours is final?"

Kei wiped tears off her face and smiled slightly, "If it satisfies you, let me say it. This does hurt. A lot." And the girl walked out of the restaurant, sobbing her heart out. There were people in the street that observed Kei cry, but she didn't care. She loved Itachi more than any boy she ever had feelings for, and she didn't even know the reason why he broke up with her. Somehow, this didn't surprise her, but what hurt her the most, was that he was indeed cheating on her, and now it was all clear. Itachi, on the other hand, knew if he had told Kei the reason for why he was breaking up with her, she wouldn't leave. She would stay and she would try to sort things out no matter how difficult it might be.

Just like how her mother told him.

"Mrs. Soyokaze, I love your daughter-""Are you planning on marrying her?" Itachi chuckled, noticing the similarities between Kei and her mother and said, "I wish that was possible." Kei's mother, Kikyo, looked at him baffled and said, "What do you mean?" Itachi frowned and said, "I have to break up with her, for two important reasons." Kikyo frowned at the boy, and said, "You said you wanted to meet me, and talk about my daughter, and I was sure that you were going to ask me her hand in marriage. And, you are here, telling me you want to break up with her?" Itachi frowned before saying, "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to. But, I have to." Kikyo raised her eyebrow. "See Mrs. Soyokaze, I have to leave the country soon, for a very long time, and…I'm not sure if I can return. Becoming a doctor is my dream, and I want to pursue it with all I can. I'm not saying Kei isn't as important, but she still has two more years of college, and I personally don't want to leave her hanging. Long distance relationships…don't always work." Kikyo sighed and said, "The other reason?"

"My migraine. I know I worry her a lot, and I don't want to. It isn't anything serious-""Really?" Itachi sighed. "Alright, I need to undergo surgery, and that is the reason I want to leave. My family, doesn't know about my condition and Kei only knows I have a migraine, but not too dangerous to worry about. I can't burden her with my problems, and I…and I think…" Kikyo sighed once more and said, "You think what?" Itachi looked into the woman's eyes and said, "I think Kei deserves better. She's still young, and…""You do realize that if Kei knows about this, she will try and work out with the long distance relationship, and also, force you into telling your family about your migraine, right?" Itachi nodded. "And, in return, she'll not have the guarantee that I would be completely honest with her-""Will you cheat on her?" Itachi shook his head, "I won't." "Are you afraid?" Itachi shook his head. "No, it's not fear." Kikyo cocked her eyebrow. "Then what is it?" Itachi smiled. "It's devastation." Kikyo waited. "I don't want to leave Kei hanging with the fact that I am a thousand miles away from her, and-""You're afraid you won't survive the surgery, is that it?"

Itachi was shocked with how accurately Kikyo had discovered the reason. "Many die out of the treatment than the disease, Mrs. Soyokaze." Kikyo didn't know what to say for the boy. "You aren't afraid of a long distance relationship, you know you and Kei can make it. What you're afraid of is how she'll react if she found out about your…condition." Itachi nodded. "I don't want Kei to face any of that. But, Mrs. Soyokaze, I love your daughter. And, I wish I could marry her."

"What if you survive?" Kikyo asked, and Itachi smiled. "She would have moved on by then, that's how strong Kei is. And I love her for that."

Itachi walked home with a load in his chest. It was his fault that he didn't take a precaution in that migraine, and now it was worse than ever before. 'I just wish you know I love you, Kei.' He thought to himself, and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Itachiiii~**  
**I'm evil, no?**  
**I'm just the embodiment of cruelty, aren't I?**  
**Poor poor Itachi!**  
**Well, Kakashi and Saya bit was funny. **  
**Anyways, left you with no cliffhanger, but no happy ending either. **  
**Hehehe... I love doing this. Why? Because, I can, that's why. :P**  
**The song is One Thing by Finger Eleven. **  
**Review my dears, there's a lot more in store. :)**


	38. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_  
_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_  
_**While you're far away and dreaming**_  
_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_  
_**I could stay lost in this moment forever**_  
_**Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

* * *

Sasuke loved to watch Saya sleep. That was the only time she would let him close to him, because she didn't even know he was there. He lay beside her, and watched her sleep, blowing softly to her face, and the girl turned toward him, and pushed him down the bed, causing a loud thud. Saya opened her eyes, and blinked at the boy, before sitting up straight and cocking her eyebrow. "I am a light sleeper you know." Sasuke chuckled. "I should've known." Saya huffed and looked on her table and turned back to Sasuke and said, "My glasses, idiot." Sasuke smirked and said, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful without them?" Saya chuckled before grabbing the glasses and said, "Well, I can't see anything without them, and I love them. My father got them." Sasuke smiled at her and Saya asked, "What are you doing here, early morning?" Sasuke sighed and said, "My parents are out, and Itachi is…"Saya frowned slightly and said, "How is he?" Sasuke didn't say anything. "How's Kei?" Saya looked at Sasuke, and shook her head.

Kei never came out of her room for anything but food and water. She didn't talk, and she looked like the living dead. Her mother had called Saya and told her to leave Kei alone for some time, something that shocked Saya since Kei's mother seemed like she knew Kei had broken up with Itachi. "How did Kei's mother know?" Saya shrugged. "I don't know. Do you even…know why Itachi did it?" Sasuke shrugged. "No idea. But, there has to be a very important reason. He loved her." Saya nodded. "We should find out." The two of them said at the same time, making Sasuke barricade Saya with kisses.

Itachi heard a knock on his door, and with the thought that it might be Kei, his heart jumped. When he opened the door, he saw Saya, and he sighed. "You were expecting Kei." Itachi walked back inside and Saya said, "Can I come in?" Itachi nodded and Saya walked in. "You can tell me anything." She said, and Itachi smiled at the girl and shut his eyes tight. "What happened?" Saya asked, and Itachi said, "Headache." Saya blinked, not knowing the intensity of pain Itachi was really going through. "You're going abroad." Itachi opened one eye just to see her and said, "How'd you know?" Saya pointed to the plane ticket on the table and Itachi chuckled. "Pretty observant aren't you, Nakahara?" Saya didn't smile back. "Kei's hurting. A lot." Itachi's heart sunk. He knew that. "I know." Saya frowned. "Then why are you doing this?" Itachi knew he couldn't tell her. She would tell Kei, and Kei would come running over and tell him he was an idiot. "Saya, some things cannot be explained." Saya nodded. "But, this can." She pointed to Itachi while saying that. Itachi hadn't shaved, and he looked sick.

"Itachi, you're giving yourself a hard time with whatever you're planning. She thought you were going to ask her to marry her. And, you know what? Even if she was young, she thought of actually saying yes to you, because she loves you that much." Itachi sighed and said, "I'm leaving anyway. Two more days." Saya stood up and frowned at him. "You should tell someone Itachi, and eventually Kei will know." Itachi knew that. "Ask Kikyo." Saya was shocked. "But, not now. Ask her after I leave." Saya didn't want to wait. "Please, Saya. Do this much for me." Saya had no other choice. Saya's gaze dropped to Itachi's phone. "IPhone." Saya said, and Itachi chuckled as he handed it to her. "Check it out, if you want." Saya smiled.

While walking back home, Saya and Sasuke walked side by side, and the girl said, "Two more weeks for Senior year." Sasuke frowned. "You must be really excited." Saya chuckled. "I know I'll do well. I've prepared enough with the help of the AP classes." Sasuke groaned. "What about you, jock?" Sasuke scoffed and nibbled on Saya's ear, making the girl blush and he said, "I'm kinda in love with my tutor, so I'll be fine." Saya chuckled and pushed him away, and Saya said, "And college?" Sasuke's heart dropped. College.

College meant separation. He was scared. He didn't want to leave the girl. He loved her. He actually loved her, and he knew he didn't want to split from her ever. "I'll join wherever you want to go." Saya frowned. "Listen, Saya, I can play football wherever I want to go, and since I'm football captain, I can get a scholarship if they watch me play. Where do you plan on going?" Saya blinked. "I don't know really. Whichever college accepts me?" Sasuke chuckled. "Which college won't?" Saya smiled. "There's something I need to do, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at her and waited. "Today's a Sunday." Sasuke smiled. He knew what Sundays meant. Sunday meant Saya would go visit her parents. "Mom or Dad?" Saya hummed slightly and said, "I'll visit my dad first. I still haven't told him about you." Sasuke scoffed.

The graveyard wasn't too far off. Saya scurried to her father's grave and Sasuke followed. "Hi Papa. I told you about the boy that annoyed me back at the starting of my 11th grade, didn't I?" Sasuke frowned. "This is him. Sasuke Uchiha. You knew his mother, right?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked and Saya nodded. "My dad and your mom were friends." Sasuke blinked. "Anyways. He does annoy me still. But, I can take it now. Since…I love him." When she uttered that out, Saya blushed, and Sasuke held her closer. "Hello, Mr. Nakahara. Sasuke here. I love your daughter. End of story." Saya pushed him away slightly and said, "Give me a moment?" Sasuke nodded, and walked away.

"So, what do you think Papa? Are you happy up there? I miss you, you know. And about Sasuke…he might come off as an idiot, and a jerk, but…he's taught me loads. First and foremost, he taught me the importance of loving myself. Two, he taught me how to make friends. And three, he made me believe in the fact that you're proud of me." Saya closed her eyes and brought her hands in prayer, and said, "I love you, Papa." She stood up and walked back to Sasuke who hugged her, and the two walked back to their house.

Two days passed quickly, and Itachi left to a place outside Konoha. Kei knew he had left, but didn't know why, and the girl could not stop crying. Saya kept her side of the bargain, and asked Kikyo why Itachi broke up with Kei, and her heart broke. "No…" She said, and ran to Kei, banging on the door, and she yelled, "Kei! Kei! Come out!" Kei opened the door, her eyes holding panic. Saya's eyes welled with tears and Kei said, "What's wrong?" Saya let out a single sob and said, "Did Itachi have a migraine?" Kei's eyes widened, and she nodded slowly. "Kei…Itachi…he…" Kei held Saya by her shoulder and said, "Itachi what? Tell me, what happened?" Saya sobbed once more and said, "Itachi's problem wasn't just a migraine Kei…it's something called…an intracranial…ane-soemthing I don't know-""Intracranial aneurysm." Kei gasped and collapsed to the ground. "What is it?" Saya asked, and Kei began sobbing hard.

"Where is he?" She asked, and Saya said, "He's gone to Kumo. The operation is in Kumo. He said there wasn't a chance he…chance that he would survive the-""Don't say it." Kei scolded her sister, and Saya shut up. "I'm going." Saya wanted to stop her sister but Kei had made her mind up. "Itachi won't die damnit. He won't." Saya gulped. Kei walked out of the room, and went into hers and started packing. Saya waited. She didn't even know what was happening anymore. She didn't want Itachi to die, and she sure as hell didn't want Kei broken. Saya waited, she knew the only thing she could do right now was wait, and the girl had no other choice than to just stay put.

Itachi was glad the pills worked when he needed them to. He was in his flight, nicely tucked in, and the only thing on his mind was Kei. He knew that by now she knew the reason he left, and that wasn't even the plan. If Saya hadn't asked him, he wouldn't have told her, but there was nothing else he could do. He loved Kei, he owed her that much at least. 'Forgive me, Kei. Please, forgive me.'

Just before Kei walked out of her house with luggage someone unexpected stood in front of her house door. "Who are you?" The man had red hair, and brown eyes, and he looked rather handsome. "I'm Sasori. I'm a doctor from Suna. Actually, I'm Itachi's doctor." Kei's eyes widened. "Itachi's-""Well, there's something he asked me not to tell you, and as his doctor confidentiality must be kept, I'm sure you know that." Kei nodded. "Please come in-""No, what I'm about to tell you will make you want to go after him."

Kei waited. "Itachi has a 90 percent chance of getting a sub-arachnoid hemorrhage."

Kei gasped. "A-And-""And, there's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll live. So, he'll need the moral support that he can get." Kei gulped. "Who called you here-""Your sister is very smart. She went through Itachi's contacts and found that he spoke to me hours together, and when she gave me a call, and she forced me to tell her about Itachi." Kei smiled, as tears formed in her eyes. "That girl is smart, I'll give you that. Also, she's told me that she's booked a ticket for you which leaves in an hour." Kei laughed as she ran out. Saya walked toward Sasori and said, "Thank you." The red head shook his head. "Gaara's told me about you." Saya cocked her eyebrow. "We're relatives." Saya smiled slightly, and watched Sasori walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Hon Hon Hon Hon~**  
**What am I planning? :D**  
**The song is I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, by Aerosmith. **  
**Love the song. Godd.**  
**And, Itachi did die in the anime right? What makes you all think he won't die in my story? XD**  
**Just asking. Review my loves.**


	39. Cold

_**I never really wanted you to see**_

_**The screwed up side of me that I keep**_

_**Locked inside of me so deep**_

_**It always seems to get to me**_

_**I never really wanted you to go**_

_**So many things you should have known**_

_**I guess for me there's just no hope**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

* * *

Saya waited for the phone to ring. It had been three days, and she still hadn't heard from Kei. She needed to know something, anything, and yet, nothing came to her. Sasuke had been a moral support, but she's been facing her own version of problems with him recently as well. Saya sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which she hadn't cut in a while, letting it grow till it reached her neck. She turned to see her new phone, and that Sasuke was calling her. She didn't want to talk to him after the mental fight she had with herself, but she worried if the news was about Kei and Itachi, so she picked the call. "Hello?"

"Saya, you have to tell me why you're angry. It's been three days since you've spoken to me." Sasuke said, and Saya frowned, and decided to cut the call, but a voice inside her head suddenly told her that it would be immature to do something like that now, and simply asked him one thing which startled him, and made Saya's cheeks glow red. "Are you a virgin?" Sasuke gulped, and swore to God that he was sweating even though he felt cold, and his hands shivered. There was no escaping now.

All of this began the day after Kei left to help Itachi. Saya was walking to the grocery store when she bumped into someone who gave her hell in school. Naruto's cousin, Karin Uzumaki. The girl had to be over her crush on Sasuke, crush to the point of obsession, and Saya didn't know how to avoid her now, and since she and Sasuke were officially an 'item' she knew she couldn't lie. Karin shot the girl a disgusted look and simply said, "Saya." Saya didn't say anything, but listened, not knowing why. "I don't care if you think Sasuke loves you, but there's something you need to know about him. Since, I know you're too chicken to do anything like that yourself." Saya furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what the red head was talking about. "You don't go to parties' right?" Saya slowly shook her head, leading Karin to smirk out of a self-proclaimed victory. "You don't drink alcohol do you?" Saya shook her head rapidly, and Karin sighed before chuckling lowly.

"But, Sasuke has." Saya knew that, but what she didn't know was the point Karin was trying to make. "And, you're not his first girlfriend, you knew that right?" Saya didn't nod, but she knew that was the truth. Karin stepped closer to the girl and said, her voice a whisper, "And, Sasuke has had sex before, you knew that right?" Saya's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that before, and the thought that she was with someone like that, immediately made her self-conscious. "Sasuke's slept with girls who are modelling now, and even they think he's too good for them. Sasuke's slept with girls who are way prettier than me, let alone _you_." Saya didn't like this conversation, so as naturally as she could, she tried to walk away, but Karin's last sentence made her standstill. "You think Sasuke would like your body? Even if he does love you, he'll be disappointed _elsewhere_." Saya shuddered, and ran back home, not talking about this to anyone.

Back to the situation that Sasuke was in, he didn't understand what to say to the girl he loved. He frowned, knowing that the truth was what she was looking for, and something already told him she knew the truth. "Saya, I was a different person back then, you should know that…" The guilt in the boy's voice melted the girl and she let out a sob she didn't know she was holding back. "I'll talk to you l-later." Sasuke's heart broke when he heard her cry over the phone, and he immediately rushed to go to her house. He cussed repeatedly, this whole status quo not what he wanted to face. He didn't want Saya to think of what kind of person he once was, because he wasn't that person today. Sasuke had changed, and Saya knew that but he didn't know what bothered her, and he wanted nothing more than to find out.

Saya cried, feeling like the most inferior person on the planet. She loved Sasuke, and that also meant that she wanted him to love her, she wanted him to love her flaws, and she wanted him to be there for her, and she knew he would. But, she didn't want Sasuke to love her just because she loved him, and she knew what Karin told her was true. Saya stood up and went to the mirror, and looked at herself. She undressed herself, leaving only her white spaghettis tank top, and black shorts. Her hair looked messy, and her eyes were red from the crying. Saya noticed her legs, and that there wasn't a gap between her thighs. She noticed slight stretch marks on her thighs, and she shuddered. She observed her stomach, and noticed that it wasn't flat. She had carbs, that were visible, and at that moment, Saya felt inferior. She wasn't beautiful, no matter how much Sasuke told her otherwise.

There was a knock on the door, and Saya's eyes widened. She immediately put on her pullover, and her track pants, and went to the door, forgetting to wipe the tears off her eyes. It was Sasuke, like she had expected. The male stood outside her door, drinking in the view of his girlfriend, and furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that she was crying. "Saya, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" Saya didn't utter a word. Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly, and said, "Saya, what happened, what's with the sudden-""Sasuke…please, let me go." Sasuke's stomach collapsed. "You have to tell me." He said, this time, his voice sounding slightly angrier, but only out of good intention. Saya heard the phone ring, and she ran inside, Sasuke following slowly behind. "Hello?" She said, her voice raspy and her eyes widened with who was on the other end.

"Saya!" Kei said, and smiled over the phone, this time feeling very happy with what had ever happened. There was a lot she wanted to tell Saya, and even though it had been three days, Kei had millions of stories she wanted to share with her sister. Kei reached the airport in time, and boarded the same place Itachi had boarded, but she didn't know about that. When the plane landed in Kumo, she noticed Itachi, and her eyes widened. It was then she realized that she was in the same plane and Kei ran to him and stopped midway. She didn't want to let him know she was there, she knew the truth, and her insides burned for her to go over there and hug him like a bear, but she knew she had to surprise him. She followed him to his hotel and booked a room beside his, and at night, entered his room, when he wasn't looking and gave him the scare of his life.

"Itachi Uchiha, you idiotic git, you think you can fool me?" Kei hissed at him and the male fell back on the bed, and his eyes widened. "K-Kei, what are you-"She pulled him by his collar and kissed him on his lips and Itachi didn't move. He missed her, he needed her scent, and now that she was there, he felt happy but this wasn't for the best. Just before he pushed her away, he felt her body shake, and noticed she was weeping. She pressed her palms to her face and sat before Itachi and cried. Itachi didn't react the way he wanted, by sending her away from him, but, he simply embraced her and apologized. "I know…" She let out, and he knew that she knew. "Kei, it's for the best-""Don't you dare talk to me like that Uchiha!" Itachi shut up immediately and hugged his lover, and heard her say, "What did you think when I told you I loved you?" Itachi's heart broke, and he hugged her tighter. "You won't die." She said, repeatedly, and Itachi wanted to believe it.

It had been three days, and Itachi couldn't and didn't want to believe Kei wanted to get married to him. He could die after surgery, but she didn't care. "I'd rather be your widow than be a single woman who's miserable all her life. And, don't make me say things like that you idiot!" She told him, and Itachi didn't know what he did to deserve a girl like herself. His surgery was a week later and Kei was living with him, this time the two not hiding anything from each other. Kei called up Saya when she was mentally fit for it, and wanted to tell her she was happy, and that she was with Itachi, and she did.

"Itachi's…fine. I'm fine." Kei said, and Saya immediately asked about the surgery. "It's in a week." Kei said, her voice almost breaking but barely noticeable. "I called so that you wouldn't worry. I know you." Saya chuckled as Kei said those words. "Beat Sasuke on the head for me." Saya signaled Sasuke to come closer and she beat him on his head, the male confused at her action. "Kei, he'll be fine." Kei nodded. "He will be." Saya smiled and Kei smiled too. "I'll keep you updated, sister." Saya nodded as she placed the phone back. "It was Kei." Sasuke nodded and immediately pushed the girl to the ground, and her eyes widened. Sasuke held her wrists above her head with his hands, and Saya couldn't escape. "What's with you?" He asked, and demanded an answer from her and Saya didn't tell him, she felt embarrassed and she couldn't tell him.

"I want you to leave." Saya said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What-?""Sasuke, please, for a while, I love you-"That was enough for him. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" He said, as he sat back and Saya shook her head. 'But, I' m afraid you will.' She thought but didn't say aloud. Sasuke left, on her request, but kissed her forehead before he did. He loved her, more than anything he had loved in his life, and when he was around her, his life had purpose. Saya walked to the grocery store again, and as coincidence she would call it, met Karin once more. "Please, go away-""Ever wondered how many children he's fathered?" Saya's eyes widened. "You know he's had sex with girls he's never met before. Drunk sex, one night stands…" Karin laughed and this time Saya couldn't hold it back any longer. She placed her palm to her mouth and turned around to be bumped into someone's chest. It was Naruto.

He didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was that Karin had said something to Saya, and Naruto didn't approve of it. "Karin, go home, don't be a bitch." Karin didn't leave, but Naruto did. "What happened?" He asked her, and Saya told him everything. She was in tears after all, and she didn't even know whom she was talking to and what repercussions that could cause.

Naruto simply kept the phone on, and Sasuke heard everything through the other end.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Saya. **  
**And, to all those beautiful girls out there who think otherwise because you don't have a gap between your thighs or a flat stomach or if you think you're ugly because of your stretch marks, you're beautiful. Yes, you are. It's society and the stupid crowds who're the ugly ones. For, you are you, and no one in the world can be youer than you. **  
**And, there will definitely be someone out there, who loves you, and loves you for who you are. **  
**Most importantly, love yourself, because you're beautiful. :)**  
**The song is Cold by Crossfade.  
Review my dears. :)  
**


	40. Bless The Broken Road

_**And now I'm rolling home**_

_**Into my lover's arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

* * *

Saya didn't meet Sasuke till school reopened. She was already in class by the time he saw her, and worse part of his luck, the teacher came a minute after he came into the class. That meant he couldn't talk to her, and that meant Saya got what she wanted. He couldn't believe she could think of something like that, and now that he thought about it, the lesser it made sense. Saya made herself unapproachable and Sasuke didn't give up. He was talking to Naruto during lunch and he said, "How could she think like that? It's insane." He grumbled and Naruto sighed. "Actually, she feels insecure. Like she's not good enough." Sasuke frowned. "I'm not good enough." Naruto chuckled. "I know that, but she doesn't." Sasuke grunted and brushed his hand through his hair and felt someone approach him. "Hey Sasuke."

It was Sakura. "Hey." He sounded grumpy and Sakura turned to Naruto who snickered. "He's upset about something." Sakura sat down and Naruto told her everything. "Aw." Sakura said, and blinked once before smiling apologetically. "Yeah." Naruto said and Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes darted to the canteen entrance. "Saya!" Sasuke's head shot up with the mention of her name and saw that Saya was buying lunch, again by herself, but something about her seemed different.

Her hair was a little longer, and her eyes a bit brighter, and she wasn't wearing her pullover any longer. She wore a light blue 3/4th sleeve high low blouse, and a long skirt. Her clothing was dainty, and she looked beautiful, and Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Someone looks different today." Naruto teased Sasuke, and the black haired boy grunted. Sakura got up and said, "I'm going to talk to her-""Don't!" Sakura chuckled and said, "Don't worry, it's going to be a girl to girl talk, so it'll be fine." Sakura said, and walked over to Saya and smiled at her, the girl returning the gesture slightly. Sasuke shifted in his seat and muttered, "She thinks she's not good enough? Goddamn it, she's not the one fidgeting right now, is she?" Sasuke stood up and ran out of the cafeteria and Naruto chuckled.

Saya blinked as Sakura approached her. "You look nice today." Saya only hoped this wasn't a plot to get to Sasuke again and Sakura read her mind. "It isn't a plot to get to Sasuke, I assure you." Saya smiled slightly and Sakura spoke, "Can we have a heart-to-heart talk now?" Saya gulped before nodding and Sakura led her to a separate seat and made the girl sit down and she said, "Spill, why aren't you with Sasuke right now? When obviously you need to be with him-""Sakura, I-""You can tell me anything." Saya looked to the table and muttered, "I haven't…he's…well, he's done…I-""Saya, listen to me." Saya looked up to the girl and Sakura noticed the tears in Saya's eyes. "You know what? That boy loves you for who you are. Don't worry about his past. Sure, he's done some terrible things, things that are wrong beyond boundaries, but if he stopped doing those just so that he could be around you, then, that's something." Saya listened on. "I believed I was in love with Sasuke, but, you showed me what real love is. You showed me it isn't always about the body, and it isn't always about kissing or even sex. You showed me it's all about heart and that's what it should be."

"Sasuke might have been a jerk before, but once he fell in love with you, that boy changed so much it's as if his past is like his other life, and nobody even remembers it anymore. Sasuke behaves so out of character with you, and we all love it, why, he loves it himself! He loves you Saya! And he doesn't care about some stupid stretch marks, or some carbs in your tummy! Saya, that boy loves you for you, and honestly, it's he who should be feeling like he isn't good enough!" Saya blushed with what she thought inside her head, and Sakura cocked her eyebrow. "What's eating you?" Saya played with the hem of her dress, and turned to look at Sasuke who entered back. "Where was he-?" Saya was saying when Sasuke noticed her looking at him and his face went blue. Sakura smirked to herself as Sasuke walked out of the cafeteria again and Saya looked to the pink haired girl and said, "What's happening-""It's a good sign." Saya was confused.

"You are a biology student right?" Saya nodded and the two girls waited. A minute later, Saya's face turned white and Sakura laughed. "You should go and talk to him, Saya. Really." Saya nodded and smiled at Sakura and said, "Thank you." Sakura smiled back and said softly, "No, Saya. Thank you." Saya was confused but Sakura brushed it off. "Go, now." Saya nodded and chased after Sasuke, who was about to return back into the cafeteria. He bumped into her, and Saya stumbled backwards, Sasuke grabbing her hand before she fell. She stood straight and muttered a soft 'thank you' and Sasuke sighed before saying, "Saya, what you're thinking is-""I'm sorry. I overreacted to what-""Listen to me." Sasuke scolded and Saya looked at Sasuke and the boy gulped. She looked too attractive, far too attractive for him to restrain himself. "Don't ever think…like that." He didn't know what else to say.

Saya smiled and before she said anything, her pocket began to vibrate. Her eyes widened with who it was and she looked to Sasuke and said, "It's Kei!" Sasuke's eyes widened. He forgot. It was Itachi's surgery. And it was that very day. Saya picked the call with shivering hands, and Sasuke pulled her aside. "Hello? Kei-""Saya, it's b-bad."

Saya's eyes widened, and her grip on Sasuke's hand tightened, making him feel what she was feeling as well.

Kei woke up on Itachi's bare chest, to find him staring at her. She kissed his lips and cuddled closer and said, "Good morning, Mr." Itachi chuckled and kissed her hair, and pulled the naked woman even closer and kissed her lips fervently. "I love you-""Stop it, Itachi." Kei said, and sat up, putting on his shirt. "What do you mean?" Itachi said, and Kei frowned as she put on her underwear. "Don't talk like you won't ever see me again." Itachi's blood ran cold. "Kei-""Itachi, please." Itachi stayed quiet. "You will be alright." She said, and turned to him and cupped his face with her hands. "You'll be perfectly alright." Kei said, and tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She sat up and said, "Get ready."

It was the day of the surgery, and she was more terrified than anything. She was afraid, but she told herself repeatedly that nothing was going to happen, and that Itachi would be perfectly fine. She knew it was unofficial, that they let him stay out of the hospital, but she didn't care. She knew he was going to be fine, and that was that. "Itachi." She said, as she stepped inside the bathroom for her shower. "Kei?" He said, and Kei said, "You'll be the father of my children Itachi, you remember that. You will not die today." Itachi smiled to himself and nodded before muttering to himself, "Yes, ma'am."

Kei waited on the sitting area of the hospital and didn't move. She wanted to call Saya and let her know about Itachi's condition but she didn't want to. She wanted to call Saya only when everything was alright, and that was when she would call. 'What if everything won't be alright?' Kei's eyes widened and she shook her head, and said softly to herself, "Don't say things like that Kei, and don't be stupid. Nothing will happen." Kei only prayed. She couldn't take her mental torture anymore since she checked the time. It had been four hours, and the doctors told her it would take five. Kei dialed Saya's number with her shivering hands, and gulped. When Saya picked the call, Kei broke into tears immediately. "It's bad." She repeated.

Saya calmed herself down and said, "It'll all be alright, Kei, Itachi will be fine, please stay strong. Itachi loves you, trust him. He'll be alright-"Sasuke snatched the phone and yelled at Kei, "You think my brother is weak or something?" Kei knew that Sasuke knew about Itachi's condition. Only she, Saya, Sasuke and that doctor Sasori knew about Itachi's condition, and Kei cried harder. "Don't cry like a baby, Kei. He'll be fine. I know my brother. He can't die, and he never will. Maybe he just needs one of those magical kisses like Snow White, or something." Kei chuckled as Sasuke continued to talk. "You should be with him not talk to us over the phone." Kei nodded. "I can't believe you actually helped me." Sasuke scoffed. "What can I say? I am awesome." Saya smiled at that sentence and Sasuke winked at her. "Go Kei." Kei hung up before saying, "Take care of Saya. Or I'll kill you."

Sasuke immediately pushed Saya to the wall and kissed her on her lips and traced the outline on her waist and Saya blushed as she pushed him away slightly and said, "I'm fat." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and scoffed. "You're not fat." Saya frowned and huffed as she said, "Am too." Sasuke chuckled and kissed her nose. "You're not fat, Saya." "I'm chubby." Sasuke sighed and pulled her closer. "I don't care about your body, honestly. Even if it was your body that drove me insane earlier today, I really don't care. I love you for you, and that's that. For being the jerk that I was to you, the way I treated you before, and the way I hurt you, I should be the one asking if I deserve you. And I do, Saya. Do I deserve you?" Saya turned beet red and she nodded as she buried her head in Sasuke's chest. "You do. More than anybody." Sasuke smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Then that's your answer too, Saya." Saya smiled.

* * *

A month had passed, and Saya wondered where Naruto went for she needed to give him something important. She had given it to everybody, and he was the last one. Sasuke was off doing God knows what, and Saya didn't care right then since finding Naruto was top priority. Naruto was never easy to find when you needed to find him and that was what she inferred. She turned to the corner and inside class she found Hinata. Her eyes widened, and Saya sighed with relief. But, froze on the spot. She hadn't spoken to anyone in school on her own, especially about matters like this one, and Saya felt a hand around her shoulder and someone whispered. "I already gave Naruto the invitation." Saya gulped and walked toward Hinata and said, "H-Hello there." Hinata looked up and smiled. "Hi Saya." She said, and Saya smiled back.

Saya turned to see Sasuke who ushered her to go on. Saya handed the envelope to Hinata and the girl asked her what it was. "It's the invitation to Itachi and Kei's wedding. I'll be really happy if you can make it." Hinata smiled. She knew Saya hadn't spoken to anyone before, and now things were changing. Sasuke, on the other hand, smiled at that girl's transformation. It was true, Saya was introverted all her life. But, it seemed to him, that the change was made mostly not in himself, but in that girl. That girl changed more, it was not Sasuke. Saya now understood the meaning of making friends, and communicating, she understood love, she understood heartbreak. She did a whole round of growing up in that one year, than Sasuke did, and he wondered right then who it was that changed. For, that girl would never be the same again. Sasuke breathed slowly, and closed his eyes smiling to himself, thinking of that girl, who not only changed her own life, but his along with it.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay. Hello everyone. *smiles nervously* **

**Please, don't kill me for ending this story. I have this voice at the back of my head that's telling me all of you are plotting against me, and that you're going to hunt me down and stab me till I die or something.**

**Hehehe...I'm just being paranoid, ignore me. Please.**

**Anyways, I remember how I got the idea for this story. It's funny really, it was my final exams in my Senior Year, and I was studying Chemistry, and suddenly my wall became Sasuke Uchiha, and I magically taught him chemistry, so as to learn myself. As stupid as it sounds, that was how That Girl was born. I was so desperate to write down the story immediately, and post a few chapters, but I couldn't for obvious reasons. So, I waited, and I posted it after my exams, and this is till where it shall come to.**

**This story made me live through High School once more, and this has and will be a very dear story to me. My friends have all been really supportive to this story, and I really wish I could meet all of my readers, and let them know this story would have been nothing if it weren't for them. I love you all, seriously.**

**Also, the songs. The song in this chapter is Bless the Broken Roads, by Rascall Flatts. Yes, I am addicted to music of all genres. So, while thinking of writing a new chapter for this story, I listened to songs beforehand, and that inspired me. To me, songs and music have always been an inspiration. So, there you go.**

**I don't know how you feel but, I honestly believed that this story was too long, and I had the urge to end it for a while. I don't know why, but I just didn't want this story to be too long. Something gave me the feeling like this was crap in the beginning, and I hated re-reading this story, I am being honest with all of you. I didn't like what I had written, at all, but I continued on, with a new found confidence in me that still lasts because you, my readers, have read and supported me throughout this long (and tiring) journey.**

**I love Sasuke Uchiha, and I swear, a flirty, cocky, and arrogant Sasuke Uchiha who turned good because he fell in love with you is surely every girl's dream. I've had friends coming up to me and telling me they loved the Sasuke in my story, and I sure hope I could copy write him or something. Kei and Itachi's side-way romance was never part of the plan, but I added it anyway, since, well, I love Itachi more than Sasuke, for he was and shall be always hotter and smarter and will always make my nose bleed when I see him shirtless kind of person. I did not make sense? Okay, moving on.**

**I also had the feeling like most readers didn't like Saya. If she was being naggy, or selfish, or self-centered or something. Let me tell you all this, I used to be like Saya. End of story.**

**Anyways, I met a lot of people who have supported me throughout writing this story, and it was super fun while it lasted. So, be sure to follow it if you haven't, un-follow it because I'm a terrible writer, give me a hardcore, super strict and mean British criticism about my American writing, I shall bear with you just like you have with me. I would actually love it though, and share this story with others, follow me, follow others, create your own stories, fall in love, or...do what you want to, I don't know.**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, and giving me the motivation that I needed to carry on writing. There wasn't a single point where I felt like my readers abandoned me, since that never happened, and thank you so much for all your confidence in me.**

**Nothing in this story, belongs to me except my writing, and my Original character Saya Nakahara. Kei Soyokaze also belongs to a reader who won a contest, Eruza Sukaretto And Miyuki-TanakaUchiha for allowing me to use the super awesome Daisuke, and fearless-forever98 for allowing me to use Kazuki- the sweet heart! I hope you enjoyed my writing, I hope you enjoyed the experience, and I know for sure that I did!**

**Read on! Write on! Live on~**

***wipes face out of all the crying***


End file.
